Esta Nuestra Historia
by Kanako Tatsumi
Summary: 2da parte de Fic Pedazos de Cristal "Donde tu estés yo quiero estar… porque mi historia está en donde tú estas" Los personajes de KSB no me pertenecen, son de nuestra sensei Hinako Takanaga!
1. Solo Tu y Yo

**ESTA NUESTRA HISTORIA**

 _Donde tu estés yo quiero estar… porque mi historia está en donde tú estas_

 **Cap. 1 Solo Tú y Yo**

La bella luna se hace presente en el firmamento, cubriendo el cielo con su manto nocturno estrellado, una suave brisa daba caricias transparentes a aquellos transeúntes que aun vagaban por las calles de esa bulliciosa ciudad, mientras que en aquel departamento donde se encontraban esos dos hombres otra disputa sin sentido tenía lugar…

-Te dije que no Morinaga, duerme en el futón o me marcharé a mi departamento-

-Pero si no me sientes a mi tú no puedes dormir-

-Escucha maldito, no digas cosas que no son-

Abrazándolo y arrojándose a la cama arrastrando a Souichi con él, le aprisiono las manos sobre su cabeza mientras le hablo, de un modo serio -Souichi, yo no te haré nada si eso es lo que te preocupa, pero he visto que tú no puedes dormir, excepto las veces que hemos dormido juntos, solo quiero estar asi contigo, abrazarte y dormir tranquilamente-

-Mori…- dando un suspiro resignado le dijo -si te atreves a hacer algo te mataré a golpes y dormirás en la calle-

Acariciándole dulcemente su mejilla mientras soltaba el aprisionamiento en sus manos le dijo -solo duerme sempai, tú necesitas dormir-

Ambos hombres se acomodaron en esa cama pequeña, de lado, con Morinaga apoyado en la espalda de él, mientras lo rodeaba con su brazo acariciando dulcemente su vientre. Souichi estaba intranquilo, era cierto, el insomnio que ha padecido todo ese año aún no se iba… _"maldito ahora se abusa de que no puedo dormir" …_ pero le tranquilizaba sobremanera saber que estaba ahí, que no se iría al dormirse, aunque su inconsciente aun no quiera convencerse de esto.

Morinaga se dio cuenta de su inquietud asique tomo la mano de Souichi entre la suya y con un suave apretón le susurro -no me iré… intenta dormirte-.

Souichi no le respondió, pero luego de unos minutos en que trataba de calmar su nerviosismo se giró atrapándolo en un abrazo, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de él, necesitaba sentirlo… sentir su calor… sentir su aroma… sentir el latir de su corazón… dejando al descubierto ante el su vulnerabilidad, aquella que solo ese hombre le provocaba… Morinaga no le dijo nada, entendía muy bien que su amado estaba completamente avergonzado por tal acto, solo lo acerco más a su cuerpo aprisionándolo en ese reconfortante abrazo.

Otro día mas era arrancado del calendario. Ellos cerraron sus ojos abandonándose al sueño.

…

Un nuevo amanecer se hacía presente… un nuevo sol comenzaba a asomarse por el horizonte iluminando con sus primeros rayos aquel hermoso firmamento despejado, encontrando bajo aquellas blancas sábanas a esos jóvenes amantes que aún se encontraban enlazados en sus brazos.

Morinaga despertó primero, contemplaba el hermoso rostro de su amado iluminado por los suaves rayos del sol. Amaba ese rostro de él al dormir… tan apacible… reflejaba paz… transmitía tranquilidad… haciendo que su corazón fuera invadido por la felicidad. En solo dos días su vida había cambiado completamente. Con su mano contorneo el rostro de él en una suave y delicada caricia que lo fue despertando de a poco…

Souichi aún se encontraba completamente adormecido, hundido en ese letargo entre la vigilia y el sueño. Realmente había descansado bien, hacia tanto que no había dormido de ese modo que no quería despertar. Saliendo de su letargo sintió las suaves caricias de ese joven que le miraba tan profundamente. Despertando de golpe estuvo a punto de reclamarte pero Morinaga lo cayó con un delicado beso y con una gentil sonrisa le dijo -Buenos días… sempai-, logrando desarmarlo por completo… haciendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran sutilmente, provocando que corriera su mirada hacia algún otro punto. También le respondió con un tímido -bu-buenos días-

Con una mano en su mejilla Morinaga hizo que lo viera -sempai… ¿quieres ayudarme a preparar el desayuno? -

\- ¿Eh? -

\- ¿Podrías hacer el café? Yo prepararé el resto, y el almuerzo para ambos..

-Ha… s-si… claro- sin decir más se levantó de aquella cama y se encerró en el baño. "¿Pero qué…?" tocando sutilmente su mejilla y su pecho sintiendo el latir agitado de su corazón se acercó al lavamanos y lavó su rostro con agua fría. El límite del contacto físico era extremadamente diferente en ambos, y si su cuerpo solo reaccionaba a su cercanía, el sentir su piel hacía que en su interior se levantara todo un torbellino "maldición… tengo que acostumbrarme… ya no puedo huirle como antes…", terminando de asearse adecuadamente con un leve suspiro y una muy sutil sonrisa que no se alcanzaba a apreciar en su impasible rostro susurro -tampoco quiero hacerlo-

Saliendo del baño encontró a Morinaga terminando de arreglarse en la habitación. Lo observaba discretamente, lo veía feliz mientras terminaba de abotonarse la camisa, silbando distraído alguna canción bastante alegre, tomando su propia vestimenta se estaba por dirigir al baño…..

-Sempai, cámbiate aquí, yo iré a preparar el desayuno, te espero en la cocina-

\- ¿Qué es lo que vas a preparar? -

-Huevos con tocino y tostadas, ¿quieres una ensalada? -

-No, yo no, si tú quieres hazla para ti-

-No, está bien, haré pero para el almuerzo, te espero allá-

Dicho esto se retiró, y Souichi se vistió solo con un pantalón de mezclilla y camisa, su puesto no exigía vestimenta formal por lo que estaba más que agradecido, las odiaba.

En la cocina, Morinaga solo tarareaba alguna canción de las muchas que sabía, mientras tenía el mango de la sartén sostenida en su mano, y en la otra tenía una espátula, vigilando que los huevos se cocinaran adecuadamente. Estaba extremadamente feliz, tenía al hombre que ama con todo su ser y había despertado con él entre sus brazos sin recibir ningún golpe por ello, no podía pedir absolutamente nada más.

Souichi se acercó al lugar, seguía observándolo en silencio, Morinaga estaba tan distraído que no había reparado en su presencia _"¿cómo es posible que actué como si nada hubiese ocurrido? Pero no se ve triste, se ve como el mismo tarado de siempre, como si tolo lo ocurrido este año en verdad no hubiera pasado… acaso ¿en verdad era suficiente darle estabilidad?_ "

-Ha sempai, lo siento, no te había visto llegar, esto ya casi esta, te estoy haciendo huevos fritos, ¿o los prefieres revueltos? -

Preparando el café de ambos, para el negro y amargo, y para Morinaga con crema y azúcar le respondió -no, fritos están bien-

Luego de desayunar Morinaga se colocó su corbata, su saco, y tomo su maletín y se reunió en la entrada del departamento con Souichi…

-Oye idiota, tu corbata quedó torcida-

-AAHHH no me di cuenta-

-Eso porque andas distraído, pensando vaya a saber que-

Morinaga le sonrió y comenzando a desatar su corbata le dijo -solo tu estas en mi mente, lo siento, es que estoy muy feliz-. Cuando estaba por anudarla nuevamente Souichi poso sus manos sobre las de él, sin decirle absolutamente nada, con un lindo sonrojo adornando sus mejillas, el comenzó a realizarle el nudo. El más joven solo lo miraba embelesado, su sempai estaba teniendo una atención inesperada con él y lo había completamente emocionado, con el dedo índice y el pulgar de su mano derecha elevo suavemente el mentón de él y atrapo sus labios en un beso, acariciándolo suavemente y rodeando su cintura con ambas manos lo acercó al calor de su cuerpo, mientras Souichi apoyó sus manos en los hombros de él.

Se besaban serenamente… se acariciaban con sus dulces labios… se seducían con sus suaves besos…

-Te amo mi adorado sempai-

Souichi no le respondió, rodeándolo de su cintura lo abrazo un momento apoyando su frente en el hombro de él. Queriendo en ese gesto trasmitirle sus sentimientos. Morinaga le entendió, sabía que para su sempai decir las cosas era difícil y debía ser paciente.

Ambos se abrazaron de sus cinturas un momento… atrapando sus almas… fusionando sus mundos…

-ya… hay que ir a trabajar-

-si sempai-

Al cruzar el umbral Jacob los intercepto, él también iba saliendo en ese momento -Muchachos necesito hablar con ustedes, lo haré aquí asi no los importuno en el trabajo.

-Sí, diga señor ¿Qué se le ofrece? -

-Por favor no piensen que estoy involucrándome en sus vidas privadas, pero es mi deber como jefe de ustedes decirles que si tienen una relación establecida, por políticas de la empresa deben informarlo a recursos humano-

\- ¿QQUUUÉÉÉÉ? ¿ACASO TODO EL MUNDO TIENE QUE ENTERARSE DE ESTO? - Souichi se había sobresaltado ante aquello.

-No joven Souichi, solo a recursos humanos, es para evitar conflicto de intereses, no es necesario que lo hagan público si no lo desean-

-De acuerdo señor, hablaré con Souichi y solucionaremos este asunto cuanto antes-

Ese mismo día después del trabajo juntos conversaron sobre eso

-Sempai yo sé que no quieres que sea algo público y lo entiendo, no te presionaré para que lo aceptes, a mí me basta con saber que estás conmigo, pero si no lo informamos en recursos humanos podríamos terminar teniendo problemas-

-sí, si lo sé, da igual, mañana hablaremos allí asi no comienzan a fastidiar-

Asi lo hicieron al día siguiente, antes de dirigirse a sus puestos de trabajo, juntos se dirigieron a las oficinas de recursos humanos, esperaron un rato hasta que se les permitió el paso. Una mujer fue quien entrevisto a ambos…

\- ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo ustedes mantienen su relación? -

-En realidad- respondió Morinaga -nos conocimos en Japón hace ya seis años, y mantenemos una relación desde dos años-

-Haa, es decir que ustedes ya mantenían una relación antes de iniciar a trabajar aqui, se que no será un problema para la compañía ya que ustedes dos son excelentes empleados, usted Morinaga siempre ha mantenido sus trabajos más que adelantados y usted joven Tatsumi sabe exactamente como dirigir un laboratorio y sus investigaciones están dando un gran avance-

Con seriedad Souichi les dijo -no quiero que esto se sepa, esta relación es solo nuestra-

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo que se sepa?, ¿acaso no es algo serio? Porque en ese caso puede incluso tener implicaciones negativas en sus desempeños laborales en caso de una ruptura-

-No señorita, nuestra relación es seria, nosotros vivimos juntos un año en Japón y ahora vivimos juntos aquí hace poco más de un mes, es solo que no todos aceptan una relación como la nuestra y no queremos tener problemas- si fuera por él lo habría gritado a los cuatro vientos, pero respetaba la decisión de Souichi, no lo presionaría, quizás más adelante se sienta menos cohibido y lo puedan hacer público. Por ahora tenía que ayudar a su sempai a acostumbrarse a él.

-En ese caso, es importante que sean discretos y profesionales, y sobre todo tratarse el uno al otro como colegas y no como una pareja romántica, lo único que esperamos de ustedes es que tengan la madures suficiente como para seguir rindiendo eficientemente en sus labores en caso de que haya una ruptura-

-Por eso no se preocupe- respondió Morinaga con una agradable sonrisa, Souichi casi ni había hablado, si fuera por él ni habrían ido ahí, después de todo ese solo era asunto de ambos, no quería a terceros metiendo sus narices donde no debían. Pero ambos estaban de acuerdo en que no habría una nueva ruptura en ello, por lo que no se preocupaban.

Solucionado ese asunto cada uno se retiró a su puesto acordando en encontrarse en la cafetería para el almuerzo.

…..….

Cierto día se encontraban ambos en la sala de su departamento, con una taza de café cada uno, viendo la tele, un programa de variedades como al peliazul le gustaba. En un momento Souichi le pregunta -Morinaga, ¿Qué paso con tus amigos de Japón?

\- ¿He? ¿mis amigos? -

-Si el homo del bar y la loca de Shizuoka, ellos me dijeron que intentaron contactarse contigo, pero nunca recibieron respuestas ¿no les has llamado? -

-AAHHHH LO OLVIDE POR COMPLETO- dijo en un escandaloso grito. A decir verdad había pensado en llamarlos apenas llego a Vancouver pero no se sentía listo por lo que decidió esperar, pero luego, con la llegada de Souichi todo había dado un giro tan drástico que andaba flotando por vaya a saber dónde olvidándose hasta incluso de él mismo.

-Oye idiota no hagas tanto teatro por eso… de todas maneras, deberías llamarlos, ellos estaban preocupados por ti-. Ciertamente Souichi estaba agradecidos con ellos, en ese momento él estaba realmente mal y cada uno intentó darle ánimos _"tal vez no todos los gay sean iguales"_. Quizás sea momento de dejar de meter a todos en la misma bolsa, _"incluso este idiota es especial"_ …

Esa misma tarde Morinaga les llamo, de los dos recibió la regañaría para completar toda una vida, ambos estaban molesto con él por haberse ido sin despedirse y por dejar tan mal al tirano. Cada uno le conto como lo habían visto, lo que le produjo un nudo en el pecho por ser el causante del sufrimiento de su amado. Asique se disculpó con ambos y les conto su actual situación, que se encontraba viviendo en Canadá, les conto que ahora tenía una relación formalizada con el hombre de su vida y ambos le desearon toda la felicidad y le pidieron que los invitara a la boda. Lo que Morinaga tuvo que responder -habrá un cataclismo nuclear que destruya toda la Tierra antes de que algo asi pase-, a él solo le bastaba con saberse amado por ese hombre de fuertes barreras y puro corazón.

También llamó a su hermano de quien no había tenido noticias en todo ese tiempo, al igual que con sus amigos, le conto su actual vida, omitiendo todas las cosas sucedidas

\- ¿ES ENCERIO? -

-Ya hermano, no comiences a regañarme tú también, ya mucho escuché de mis amigos de allá, tampoco es para tanto-

-Como que no es para tanto idiota, estuve todo este tiempo intentando llamarte y no respondiste nunca, después de que tu matón llamo a casa preguntando por ti mama y papa quedaron preocupados-

-Lo siento, es que sucedieron muchas cosas que ya no vienen al caso-

-Tú no cambias, siempre huyes, seguro que te peleaste con tu tirano y por eso te fuiste, la próxima vez terminarás en Marte, ¿tendré que comprarte una valija más grande como regalo por tu relación? Digo… para la siguiente pelea que tengas-

-Ya… no digas esas cosas… eso no volverá a pasar-

-Si, si lo que digas, bien llamaré a nuestros padres y les diré que estas vivo todavía, en el otro lado del mundo, pero tienes que volver y encararlos de una buena vez Tetsuhiro, no puedes esconderte por siempre de ellos-

-En verdad hermano, no quiero hacerlo, no me siento listo aun, sé que me terminaran rechazando aún más cuando sepan que vivo con un hombre-

-Ya paso años Tetsuhiro, tendrán que aceptarlo alguna vez… bien… no importa… cuando te sientas listo avísame, yo te apoyaré, iremos juntos-

\- ¿Eh? ¿Enserio? -

-Si.. es enserio… yo… tengo mucho que decirte pero será en persona cuando decidas volver-

-De-de acuerdo-

…

Había pasado poco más de una semana desde que formalizaron su relación, ese día habían decidido ir de compras… Bueno, el "habían" no sería la palabra correcta.. de hecho…

-Vamos sempai, tienes que comprarte ropa nueva, una lavada más que le dé a la tuya y terminará por romperse, no puedes seguirte negando, llevo toda la semana diciéndotelo…

-Deja de fastidiar ya te dije, NO QUIERO, odio salir a comprar ropa, la mía todavía sirve-

-Quizás deje de servir cuando el cloro se me caiga accidentalmente encima de tus prendas- le respondió burlonamente Morinaga

\- ¿Qué dices gusano? ¿Acaso me estas amenazando con estropear mi ropa? -

-Creo que si lo hiciera se mejoraría-

-Hay ya, me cansaste, no aguantaré otro día con tus quejas-

-Anímate sempai, te llevaré a comer ¿Qué dices? Yo te invito- le dijo con una sonrisa conciliadora

Con un resoplido resignado respondió -de acuerdo, tú ganas, pero quiero sushi-

-Bien, podemos ir a un restaurant japonés que hay cerca del centro de la ciudad-

Asi, Morinaga logró convencer a su sempai de cambiar su guardarropas… luego de cinco días de éstas replicas

….

Se encontraban en el centro de la ciudad, de tienda en tienda eligiendo ropa para ambos, Morinaga era bueno en eso, sabia combinar perfectamente los colores y texturas… en cambio Souichi…

-Pero eso no combina sempai-

-Aahh eres un fastidio, es solo una camisa azul-

-No es azul sempai, es turquesa-

-tsk, es lo mismo-

Morinaga se reía disimuladamente _"haa sempai, eres terrible"_. Asique el joven se encargó de elegir la ropa para ambos, al igual que los calzados. También le regaló una bata nueva a su sempai quien se sonrojo extremadamente cuando le susurro en su tan sensible oreja -algún día lograré verte… solo con esta bata puesta- alejándose inmediatamente riendo como un niño travieso esquivando por poco el puñetazo dirigido a su cabeza por parte de su amado.

" _Ese maldito, seguro está en celo de nuevo, ¿Cómo se le ocurre decir eso?... pervertido"._

Iban caminando por la vereda cuando pasaron por el frente de una joyería, Morinaga miraba cada una de aquellas piezas exhibidas en la vidriera mientras Souichi observaba los relojes, más que nada para esperarlo _"este sujeto se tarda mil años en ver una vidriera"_ sin embargo una de aquellas joyas llamó la atención de Morinaga

-Sempai, ¿vamos a la cafetería de enfrente? -

\- ¿Ahh? ¿te enfermaste? -

-N-no ¿Por qué? -

-Porque no tardaste nada viendo esta vidriera-

-Ah no es eso, vamos un momento-. Una vez ahí le dijo -Sempai ¿podrías pedir un café para ambos y para mí un pastel por favor? Pide lo que quieras para ti, yo invito. Mientras yo iré a la joyería de enfrente nuevamente-

-Oye, si sigues comprando cosas inútiles te juro que te quitaré la tarjeta, demonios Morinaga, eres un desastre, todo lo que vez lo quieres-

-No es eso sempai, por favor-

-Haa de acuerdo, ve, asi descanso un momento de ti-

-Eres muy cruel- le dijo con una gran sonrisa, y muy cerquita a su oído le dijo -jamás dejaras de ser un tirano muy tierno-

-No me digas tierno y vete ya maldito- _"este tipo, con sus palabras tan cursis"_. Aunque no lo dijera, le gustaba mucho que se comportara como un tarado, le hacía sentirse tranquilo, le hacía sentir seguridad, y le daba calma, porque en su comportamiento se reflejaba su estado de ánimo, después de todo es un hombre muy expresivo, y eso solo significaba que estaba de muy buen humor _"este tipo, la diferencia de sus estados de ánimos son enfermizas"_

Morinaga atravesó la calle nuevamente y compro aquella pieza que llamó su atención, volviendo a la mesa en donde dejo a su sempai.

-Rayos, eso fue rápido-

-Es que no había nadie-

\- ¿En qué malgastaste esta vez? -

-No es un malgasto, pero… te diré en casa ¿sí? - decía mientras se echaba en la boca un gran bocado de su pastel de chocolate con relleno de fresas que Souichi pidió para él…

-De acuerdo- le dijo bastante desconcertado _"¿de cuándo anda con misterios?"_

Ambos tomaron sus cafés y continuaron su recorrido, prácticamente habían estado toda la tarde de tienda en tienda. Morinaga estaba cargado a más no poder por las compras.

-Sempai por favor ayúdame, no puedo ver bien el camino por las cajas- intentaba hacer equilibrio para que no se les cayeran.

Tomando algunas cajas entre sus manos le dijo -haa que fastidio contigo, debería dejar que te jodas solo por comprar como un imbécil, tsk, enserio Morinaga, ya quiero ir a casa, estoy cansado, ya deja de comprar, te llevas cada cosa que ves, te juro que si compras una cosa más no te ayudaré con los paquetes-

-De acuerdo, tomemos un taxi-

Asi ambos llegaron al departamento de Morinaga y dejaron los paquetes en la sala mientras el peliazul comenzaba a quitarle las etiquetas a las prendas para lavarlas -sempai, ¿estás muy cansado? -

-Si, me hiciste caminar mucho y tengo hambre, ¿Qué vas a cocinar? -

\- ¿No íbamos a ir al restaurant japonés? Habías dicho que querías sushi-

-No, no quiero salir al menos por unos años, con hoy fue suficiente-

-En verdad eres un ermitaño sempai, si por ti fuera te recluirías en el laboratorio y no volverías a ver la luz del sol-

-Si, si lo que digas, esto cansado como para seguirte el juego hoy- decía tirándose cansinamente en el sofá-

-Haré la cena entonces-

Suspirando en resignación, Souichi decidió levantarse del sofá y le dijo - ¿en qué te ayudo? -

Una gran sonrisa escapo desde lo más profundo de Morinaga - ¿puedes pelar las verduras en lo que yo preparo el pollo? -

-Si está bien-

Los dos compartían un agradable momento juntos preparando su cena _"somos como un matrimonio"_ pensaba sonriente Morinaga imaginándose a ellos dos casados ya compartiendo varios años _"¿Cómo puedo preguntarle que vivamos otra vez juntos sin que me de sus excusas?",_ esa pregunta lo tenía a mal traer _"no sé porque sigue conservando su departamento si siempre está aquí"._

Souichi lo observaba de tanto en tanto de reojo -y ahora que tanto piensas-

\- ¿Eh? -

-Estas muy callado, eso nunca es una buena señal-

Terminando de lavarse las manos con ya todos los ingredientes cocinándose le dijo -hay algo que quiero darte sempai- tomando de su mano lo condujo a la sala y lo hizo sentarse en el sofá, de su abrigo que utilizo por la tarde sacó una pequeña caja de terciopelo angosta, chata y alargada. Sentándose al lado de Souichi abrió la cajita, dejando a la vista de su asombrado y abochornado sempai un hermoso y fino colgante con un elegante dije rectangular de plata - ¿sabes qué significa el tulipán? -

\- ¿Eehh? No, pero que…-

-El tulipán… representa una promesa… es una promesa de un amor sincero. Simboliza una declaración romántica honesta, es una apuesta por una relación estable. Quiero regalarte este colgante que tiene grabada una flor de tulipán, como una muestra material de la promesa que te hice a ti de nunca volver a dejarte. Mi amor por ti es sincero sempai, te he amado desde que te he visto y te seguiré amando incluso más allá de mi último respiro- acariciando suavemente su mejilla y luego tomando una de sus manos coloco el colgante en su palma -Tú lo eres todo para mi Souichi, eres el único hombre con quien yo quiero compartirlo absolutamente todo, no te pido que lo uses si no quieres, solo te pido que lo conserves-

-Mori…naga- dijo en un susurro, no sabía cómo reaccionar, no era por aquel regalo, si no por esa mirada con que era observado… esa mirada… tan profunda… tan penetrante… como si pudiera ver mucho más allá de su ser… lo hacía sentirse desnudo… tan pequeño ante el…

-Solo consérvalo ¿sí? -

-Asique por eso volviste a la joyería… eres un idiota- le dijo en un suave susurro acompañado con una sutil y delicada sonrisa avergonzada… No sabía sinceramente que decirle, lo único que salió de sus labios fue un titubeante -gracias-

Morinaga no esperaba respuestas de ningún tipo, solo lo beso, era un suave beso casto con el que sellaba aquella promesa, acariciando sutilmente los labios de él con los suyos, un beso inocente… puro… con la única intención de trasmitirle su más sincero amor.

-Lo conservaré-

En lo que esperaban que la cena se cocinara permanecieron allí, Morinaga se recostó en el sofá haciendo que Souichi se recostara sobre él, quedando completamente asombrado al no recibir ninguna queja. Permanecieron en silencio, disfrutando de esa cálida atmosfera que juntos crearon, disfrutando del calor del otro. Morinaga le soltó su cabello permitiendo que cayera en cascadas sobre él y comenzó a acariciarlo con dulzura. Mientras mantenía su mano en la espalda de él, acariciándolo sutilmente sobre su camisa.

Souichi no sabía realmente cómo reaccionar, _"maldito Morinaga no entiendo como logras dejarme en blanco al punto de no saber que hacer… quiero golpearte por eso…pero mi cuerpo no me obedece… Tu cuerpo… es tan cálido… tu corazón… tan tranquilo…"_ poco a poco se iba relajando, ambos cerraron sus ojos disfrutando de aquel silencio… de aquel momento… disfrutando de aquel sentimiento que tenían… un sentimiento tan difícil de explicar y tan fácil de sentir… ese sentimiento que alimentaba sus almas… que hacía crecer sus esperanzas. Solo querían estar asi, en los brazos del otro… solo asi se sentían vivos.

Estuvieron bastante tiempo en aquella burbuja, hasta que el timbre del horno sonó indicando la terminación de la cocción, sin embargo en la sala Morinaga estaba embelesado, su amado sempai se había quedado completamente dormido sobre él. No sabía cómo moverse, no quería despertarlo, no quería siquiera moverse de su sitio, sin embargo, se lamentaba por tener que romper tan romántica atmosfera _"el pollo se quemara y a él no le gustara"_. Con movimientos sutiles logro recostarlo sobre el sofá y él se dirigió a la cocina a terminar con la cena. Dispuso la mesa para ambos y despertó a Souichi. Pero éste no mostraba señales de querer regresar del mundo de los sueños, asique lo removió con más insistencia

-Ya, ya deja de fastidiar, ya me desperté- dijo bastante molesto con los ojos aun cerrados por el sueño con un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas _"ese tipo siempre hace que me duerma en situaciones raras"._

-Lo siento sempai, es que duermes como un muerto, es muy difícil despertarte. La cena ya está, no quería que te quedaras dormido con hambre-

Dirigiéndose a la mesa, dándole la espalda, suspirando imperceptiblemente le dijo en un suave susurro avergonzado -Morinaga… gracias-

El peliazul se acercó nuevamente a él, lo giro para que quedaran de frente, proporcionándole una suave caricia a sus mejillas, sabía que ese agradecimiento no era por el regalo, si no que era por reafirmarle que nunca más se volvería a ir, _"sempai, a veces pareces tan indefenso"_ dándole un suave beso en los labios le dijo -vamos a comer, sempai, asi nos podemos ir a dormir, ambos estamos cansados-

Acomodándose en la silla Souichi le dijo -me debes el sushi-

…

Otra semana transcurrió y con ella llego el tan ansiado fin de semana largo…

-Porque diablos se te ocurrió gastar dinero en un hotel cuando vivimos en esta misma ciudad-

-Dale sempai no seas asi, es un hotel con vistas al mar, serán nuestras merecidas vacaciones… y sabes que el hotel tiene buffet, la pasaremos bien-

-Pero no es necesario derrochar el dinero de esa forma-

-No te preocupes, tengo mi sueldo de este año acumulado en la cuenta, desde que llegue aquí apenas lo use para lo básico, solo quiero pasarla bien contigo sempai, los dos nos merecemos unas buenas vacaciones… será nuestro obsequio por volver a estar juntos

-Hay ya, no empieces con tus cursilerías- viendo su valija le dijo - ¿acaso piensas mudarte al hotel o qué?

-N-no… ¿por qué? -

-Llevas todo el placar allí Morinaga-

-Pero son 4 días sempai… y andaremos mucho, necesito varios cambios… no me digas que solo te llevas ropa interior-

-Eso y algo de ropa-

Suspirando imperceptiblemente, negando con su cabeza con gracia le dijo -seguro solo es un cambio, prepararé la valija para ti-

Luego de terminar de preparar las ultimas cosas que quedaban, apagaron todas las luces y se fueron en un taxi que los esperaba a la entrada del edificio con destino a ese hotel a la orilla de la playa en donde pasarían los siguientes cuatro días. Al entrar Morinaga estaba asombrado por la habitación que se encontraba en un 5to piso. Era una matrimonial, con cama grande, con una mesita de noche a cada lado, un televisor de pantalla plana colgado a lo alto en la pared, el sofá estaba sobre una hermosa alfombra cerca de una estufa estilo hogareña, el baño tenía una bañera grande, perfecta para que entrara ellos dos _"eso si logro convencerlo de que se bañe conmigo"_ pensó Morinaga. Una de las paredes era un enorme ventanal que daba hacia la playa, parecía un cuadro de paisaje con el horizonte azul, en lugar de una verdadera vista, en ese amplio balcón había dos reposeras con una mesa redonda.

-Tendremos servicio a la habitación las 24hs, asique si quieres algo solo pídelo sempai-

\- ¿Haa? Si lo que digas… aquí también tendré que soportarte en la misma cama ¿cierto? - realmente no le molestaba para nada la idea, pero si quería molestarlo a él.

Acercándose despacio a él rodeándolo de la cintura lo aprisionó en su cuerpo aguantando aquel intento de resistencia de su adorado -tranquilo sempai, no haré nada que no quieras, ¿de acuerdo? Estamos aquí para empezar de nuevo ¿sí? -

-Si ya suéltame de una buena vez-

-Cediendo su agarre tomo el rostro de su amado en una de sus manos haciendo que lo mirara, mientras la otra continuaba rodeando la cintura de él -escúchame sempai, este pasado año tú y yo hemos sufrido mucho, tu padre me conto lo que tu viviste-

-Ese viejo entrometido, no tenía por qué decirte eso-

-Sempai, era importante para mí saberlo, y sé que tú nunca me lo habrías dicho, yo no había entendido el daño que te cause hasta que el me contó lo mal que lo pasaste, y luego el estado de pánico que tuviste al creer que me había ido hace unas semanas atrás, tú y yo la hemos pasado realmente mal, solo quiero que dejemos todo eso atrás, incluso los años en que estuvimos en Nagoya, no te digo que lo olvidemos, solo quiero que empecemos de nuevo-

\- ¿De-de nuevo? no entiendo a qué diablos te refieres-

Soltándolo de su agarre lo dirigió de la mano al sofá, ambos se sentaron y Morinaga comenzó a acariciar sutilmente la mano de él -nosotros hemos tenido una relación extraña, tú me dijiste que tenías sentimientos por mí de antes de que yo me confesara, y también iniciamos nuestra relación de noviazgo, solo quiero que tengamos una relación normal, como cualquier otra-.

-Sigo sin entenderte-

-Me refiero a los cortejos sempai, a salidas asi como esta, a momentos compartidos juntos, a conocernos mejor, solo quiero que tú y yo iniciamos esta relación bien, como siempre debió ser, un noviazgo normal… estas minivacaciones quiero que sean nuestro nuevo inicio... que tú y yo empecemos de cero…

-Bien… si eso te hace feliz…- le agradaba bastante esa idea, él también quería dejar todo lo malo atrás, quería poder olvidar esos meses de la ausencia de él, todas las cosas negativas que ambos habían vivido.

-También quiero que tú seas feliz sempai, por eso te pido que disfrutemos de estos días, que los usemos para olvidarnos del pasado y de todas las cosas malas ¿sí? -

-Está bien… -

-Bien… ¿listo para salir? -

-Ha, espera, iré al baño- dirigiéndose allí, sacó de su bolsillo derecho el colgante que Morinaga le regalo la semana anterior _"empezar de cero ¿he?, él me prometió que no volvería a irse, y yo le prometí conservar este colgante, pero…"_ colocándose el colgante en el cuello se vio en el espejo y tomándolo entre sus dedos le dio una suave caricia, terminando por ocultarlo bajo su camisa _"lo usaré…"_

Morinaga se cargó a su espalda una mochila que preparó con todo lo necesario, como agua, comida que hizo la noche anterior y demás cosas y juntos se dirigieron a tomar un taxi a las afueras del hotel iniciando con su recorrido para conocer aquel lugar. La idea para ese día era ir al parque Stanley, el más grande de Canadá, asique se dirigieron directamente al puerto deportivo, donde ambos quedaron maravillados con el paisaje del puerto lleno de veleros, aunque a Morinaga se le notaba más.

-Vamos sempai, sonríe, es una hermosa vista- Morinaga estaba con su cámara tomando fotos por todos lados realmente emocionado

-Si es una agradable vista- le respondió Souichi, aunque en su rostro no se notara, él también se encontraba emocionado, no tanto por el paseo en sí, si no por ver que Morinaga no dejaba de sonreír como un idiota, quería que siempre se mantuviera asi, alegre como se encontraba ahora, no sabía cómo manejar las situaciones cuando él se encontraba desanimado _"ni modo, tendré que soportarlo"._

-Mira Souichi, podemos alquilar bicicletas, hace años que no me subo a una- no lo pensó, agarrándolo de la mano lo arrastró hasta el lugar en donde alquilaron dos.

Souichi solo se dejó hacer ¿de qué le valdría oponer resistencia? _"sí me niego a hacer algo seguramente se deprimirá y será para más problemas…"_

En uno de los puestos compraron un mapa de la zona y dieron un gran paseo en bicicleta por los senderos de aquel lugar, uno al lado del otro

-Oye idiota deja de filmar, te caerás-

-No te preocupes sempai, quiero tener mucho recuerdos contigo-

-Haa corre eso, deja de filmarme-

-MIRA SEMPAI, SON TÓTEMS, VAMOS ALLI-

" _Demonios, estoy con un niño grande"_ , realmente le causaba ternura en su interior verlo asi, comportándose como un estúpido niño mimado que no dejaba de sonreír, era tan opuesto a él que siempre se encontraba serio. Eran como la luz y la oscuridad… _"él es la luz"_. Ambos se dirigieron a ese lugar en donde estaban todas esas figuras de maderas con forma de animales, como osos, halcones y búfalos, a quienes los nativos norteamericanos les atribuían fuerzas sobrenaturales. Se tomaron muchas fotografías en el lugar, y en la mayoría Souichi salía con su cara seria y ceño fruncido. Odiaba sacarse fotos y odiaba aún más su incapacidad de negarle algo a ese tipo cuando le sonreía de esa manera. Mientras en un gran contraste Morinaga tenía una gran y radiante sonrisa y los ojos brillantes, o hacia gestos y morisquetas que le causaban gracia. Luego se dirigieron a la costa.

-WAAA SEMPAI MIRA… LA VISTA ES INCREIBLE-

-Si sacas una foto tras otra y filmas al mismo tiempo gastarás rápido la memoria de tu cámara, recién iniciamos y aún queda mucho que ver…-

-No importa Souichi, tengo dos tarjetas de memoria de repuesto asique puedo tomar muchas fotos-

Souichi no respondió, solo suspiro en resignación. Luego de una hora, momento en el que llegaron al Second Bechs se detuvieron a descansar y a almorzar.

Pasaron todo ese día en el Parque, Morinaga hizo que Souichi lo fotografiara al lado de una escultura de una mujer que se encontraba sobre una roca, aprovechando que la marea estaba baja. De allí siguieron el camino hasta el Lost Lagoon

-Este lugar es mágico- menciono Morinaga con asombro… a donde mirara estaba lleno de aves de diferentes especies y del otro lado del lago se podía contemplar los edificios de la ciudad, era maravilloso. Allí también descansaron un momento

-Me duele el trasero tanto andar sobre la bicicleta- se quejó Souichi, llevaban ya bastante tiempo recorriendo el lugar.

-Podemos seguir a pie sempai, según el mapa, si seguimos aquel camino llegaremos al lugar donde se encuentra la Roca Siwash-

\- ¿Por qué querría ver una estúpida roca? -

-Haa sempai no te molestes, según esto esa roca mide como 15 mt y tiene más de 32 millones de años de antigüedad, y también dice que los espíritus Xáays transformaron a un hombre en roca como símbolo de la paternidad-

-Tsk, eso es ridículo-

Ambos hombres exploraron kilómetros y kilómetros de senderos atravesando los bosques en partes sobre las bicicletas y en parte a pie. También visitaron el acuario, la Isla Deadman´s Insel, el Teatro y varias otras atracciones que brindaba el lugar. La habían pasado realmente bien, rodeados de la naturaleza y el aire del mar. Estaban realmente cansados, llegaron al hotel cerca de las nueve de la noche.

-Sempai, en una horas comienza el recorrido por las cervecerías artesanales ¿vamos a ir? -

-No, olvídalo, estoy muerto, solo quiero bañarme e irme a dormir… tú no te cansas ¿cierto?

-Oh bueno, la verdad estoy un poco cansado. Entonces, será para otro día… pero … ¿Me puedo bañar contigo? -

-HAAA NI SE TE OCURRA… YO ME BAÑO PRIMERO, Y POBRE DE TI SI ENTRAS CUANDO YO ESTE, PORQUE TE JURO QUE ESTA VEZ NO LE ERRARE Y SI TE LO QUEBRARE-

-AAHHH NOO, NO ME LO RECUERDES… AUN ME DUELE- decía haciendo un enorme teatro cubriendo sus amigos de abajo acompañado con su típico puchero que secretamente causaba ternura y gracia en Souichi -Entonces… ¿me dejarías lavar tu cabello? -

\- ¿Qué clase de enfermo fetiche tienes tu con mi cabello? Eres un maniático-

Acercándose a él, abrazándolo suavemente, acariciando su mejilla y extendiendo su caricia dulcemente hacia su cabello que libero de aquella liga, dejando que callera en cascadas sobre la espalda de él, tranquilizando asi sus crecientes nervios le susurro -no es eso sempai, es que sé que tu odias que toquen tu cabello, y el que me permitas a mi tocarlo me hace sentir especial para ti-

-HAAA MIERDA, TU ERES UN MALDITO MANIPULADOR- bajando la voz le dijo -de acuerdo, pero solo mi cabello, ni se te ocurra meterte conmigo en la ducha o te mataré y nunca más permitiré que vuelvas a tocarme-

\- ¡Que bien! Gracias… gracias sempai… ¡te amo! Yo prepararé tu baño-

-Puedo hacerlo yo solo, soy un adulto, no necesito que me atiendas Morinaga-

Robándole un casto beso le dijo -lo sé sempai, eres dos años mayor que yo, pero a mí me gusta atenderte, me gusta hacer cosas para ti que te hagan sentir bien… espérame aquí, te avisaré cuando esté listo- dicho esto se dirigió al baño a llenar la bañera, tarareando alguna canción que de seguro sería muy melosa con una gran sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

Souichi se había quedado estático parado en medio de la habitación, era el poder que Morinaga desconocía que tenía en él, solía dejarlo completamente en blanco. Saliendo de su lapsus se recostó en la cama, realmente estaba molido, anduvieron todo el día fuera y él no es el tipo que le gusta salir mucho a la calle. _"Hacer cosas ¿eh?, ese tipo, siempre tan atento, pero es cierto, el me hace sentir… bien… cuando hace ese tipo de cosas, el viejo también me dijo que hiciera cosas simples, no se mucho de eso, tal vez, debería hacer para él las mismas cosas que él hace para mí, tal vez asi él también se sienta bien"_

-Sempai, el baño ya está listo-

Levantándose de su cama paso por al lado de Morinaga sin dirigirle la mirada, sin embargo el joven noto el sonrojo que tenía hasta las orejas, dándole la espalda le dijo -Báñate… conmigo-

-Haa ¿enserio puedo? - _"sempai ha de tener doble personalidad, siempre dice cosas contrarias"_

-No lo repetiré… idiota- lentamente comenzó a desvestirse delante de él, completamente avergonzado… _"¿Por qué aun me avergüenza? Este tipo me ha visto desnudo no se ya cuántas veces"_. El cuerpo le temblaba de pies a cabeza, ante la impactada mirada de Morinaga, quien tragó en seco al ver como su sempai se quitó toda la ropa quedando solo con el colgante que él le regalo hace una semana atrás y que no sabía que traía puesto. Metiéndose en la tina y mirando al lado contrario le dijo -Si no te apuras… me arrepentiré-

Morinaga no lo dudo y comenzó a desvestirse rápidamente, se acomodó detrás de la espalda de él dejándolo entre sus piernas. -Sempai… relájate ¿sí? Te prometo que no te haré nada si es lo que te preocupa… gracias por dejarme bañar contigo- Souichi no le respondió, tenía un enorme nudo en su estómago, _"algún día quizás me acostumbre"_ , sentirlo tan cerca de él hacía que su cuerpo se despertara inmediatamente. Morinaga comenzó a lavarle en cabello con una suave caricia, disipando los nervios de su amado, haciendo que se relajara por ese cosquilleo que le producía, cerro sus ojos disfrutando de las atenciones que ese hombre le regalaba tan innecesariamente. Una vez que terminó con su cabello, masajeo sus hombros -sempai, estas muy contracturado, mira, tienes muchos nudos en la espalda, ahora que salgamos de aquí te haré unos masajes para que te destensiones-

-No hagas cosas innecesarias-

Susurrándole seductoramente le dijo -nada es innecesario cuando se trata de ti… mi Souichi-

-NO, no me hables en el oído- su sonrojo había crecido mucho más y el latir de su corazón se había disparado.

Morinaga no le dijo nada, sabía perfectamente el efecto que él tenía sobre su sempai, asi como también sabía que la necesidad de su amado estaba creciendo, por lo que comenzó a provocarlo sutilmente con sus masajes en el cuello y en la espalda de él mientras dejaba libres sus suspiros cerca de su oído.

-YA BASTA… LO HACES A PROPOSITO MALDITO BASTARDO-

\- ¿EEHH? ¿QUÉ DICES? NO TE ENTIENDO, SOLO ES UN MASAJE-

Girándose de golpe le dijo -ya… no puedo más- su corazón vibraba con fuerzas, tenerlo tan cerca le provocaba una gran necesidad de él, necesidad que no podía contener. Agarrando su rostro entre sus manos lo beso… un beso puro… una dócil y delicada caricia sobre los gruesos labios del peliazul.

Morinaga sonreía a sus adentros _"haa sempai, realmente no puedes seguir refrenándote"._ Rodeándolo con sus brazos de su cintura lo acomodó de horcajadas sobre sus piernas haciendo que le rodeara sus caderas, transformando el casto beso de su sempai en uno más profundo, probando su saliva candente que se esparcía entre sus lenguas y caricias, dejando de existir en esa mezcla en la que se diluían. Respiraba depravado sobre su piel, mientras meneaba el cuerpo de su sempai sobre el de él, rozando sus miembros, haciendo que la excitación creciera en ambos… haciendo que el deseo aumentara con rapidez… haciendo imposible el detenerse -te necesito sempai… ¿tú me necesitas a mí también? - Souichi no respondió con palabras, un movimiento de su cadera sobre él fue suficiente para hacerle entender que quería que se apurara. Morinaga tomo el miembro de su amado, comenzando a masturbarlo bajo el agua mientras le sacaba suspiros de placer entre un besos y caricias. Cuando sintió que su amado se correría dejo de estimularlo para bajar a su entrada y enterrar sus dedos en él, comenzando a prepararlo para recibirlo. Souichi se aferró a sus hombros gimiendo suavemente en su oído, encendiéndolo cada vez más -Mírame sempai… quiero ver tus hermosos ojos- Souichi abrió un poco sus parpados, su excitación era tal que no podía abrirlos bien, haciendo que Morinaga se sintiera más que complacido al sentirse necesitado por el… - ¿puedes levantar un poco tus caderas? - avergonzado Souichi acomodó su entrada en la virilidad de él.

-Du-duele- decía cerrando sus ojos en un claro gesto de incomodidad.

-Solo relájate… mi amado Souichi… respira profundamente y relájate para mí- poco a poco se fue introduciendo en él, pasando el umbral de su intimidad, hasta lo más profundo de su ser, llegando hasta el fondo de cada rincón alcanzando esos puntos placenteros oculto, ambos se besaban con dulzura, con suavidad, con amor - ¿puedes moverte para mi sempai? -

\- ¿Eehh? ¿Por qué me pides eso? -

-Por favor, es que me hace muy feliz que seas tú quien esté encima de mi- le decía con una gran sonrisa mientras lo aprisionaba más a su cuerpo, haciendo que lo mirara desde arriba -en verdad sempai, estoy tan perdidamente enamorado de ti y que me permitas este tipo de cosas me hacen sentir especial- lo tenía como él quería, lo tenía atrapado en las redes de su cuerpo

-Tú… si que eres un manipulador muy experto- le dijo sonriéndole sutilmente cautivando aún más a ese hombre bajo su cuerpo, volviendo a besarse comenzó a menear sus caderas con la ayuda de él que le movía de forma circular y de arriba hacia abajo, enloqueciendo la cordura del joven con el misterio oculto entre sus piernas.

Souichi se encontraba perdido en su mirada esmeralda que inmaculada brillaba pintando de ilusiones y alegres sonrisas las expresiones de su rostro, lo hacía sentirse tan vulnerable que lo traspasara de esa forma, sus ojos eran como dardos que con fuerzas se introducían en él, abriéndose paso, clavándose sin permiso en su corazón, iluminando todo su interior, con él había descubierto lo que es el amor -realmente… te amo- le susurro suavemente en su oído _"este idiota… hizo de mi lo que quiso… me moldeo a su antojo… ahora todo lo mío está lleno de él"_ , Souichi le pertenencia por completo a aquel niño caprichoso, su ser estaba hecho para él, a su medida, estaba hecho para amarlo y ser amado por él, para sentir deseos y ser deseado por él, todo su ser le pertenecía a él -tú me perteneces solo a mi… Morinaga-… no se dio cuenta que lo dijo en voz alta, no se dio cuenta del gran estremecimiento que causo en ese muchacho que comenzó a moverlo con más fuerzas sobre él, haciendo que sus gemidos se transformaran en gritos llenos de placer.

Entre cortados gemidos y jadeos le dijo -yo te pertenezco por completo… mi Souichi… todo mi ser te pertenece solo a ti-

Con fulgor se fundían en sus labios, ellos eran un par de locos a los que se les erizaba la piel con solo tocarse. Bestias sedientas despertaban en su interior haciendo latir con desenfreno aquel par de desbocados corazones hambrientos que se amaban con tal frenesí.

Levantando las piernas de su apasionado amante, con las rodillas de él por encima del agua y con una coqueta sonrisa le dijo -que travieso eres… sempai-

Souichi se aferró con fuerzas a su espalda, gimiendo en su oído, estaba ido en el placer, su juicio se había nublado, su cuerpo se mecía sobre el cuerpo de él.

Morinaga no podía más, tenerlo de ese modo, encima de su cuerpo era el mejor clímax que pudiera sentir, enterró sus dedos en los glúteos de él y comenzó a moverlo con más fuerzas, embistiéndole de abajo él también.

Jadeos, gemidos y el agua resonaba en las paredes de aquella caja musical contenedora de aquel placer. El agua de esa tina no podía apagar el incendio que se desataba en esos ardientes cuerpos, sus sensuales y frenéticos movimientos levantaban una marejada que desbordaba el agua hacia afuera escapando de la intensa pasión de aquellos dos hombres que se amaban tan irracionalmente.

La libertad de uno terminaba en los brazos del otro. Naufragaban en sus cuerpos, se tenían completamente atados, se adherían en aquel abrazo, se fundían en el cuerpo del otro. Cada uno vivía en cada parte del otro

….

Para el día siguiente tenían contratado un tour guiado que los fue a buscar a la entrada del hotel y los llevaron hasta la bahía Swartz, y de ahí subieron en un autocar con aire acondicionado hasta los Jardines Butchart en donde se pasearían por las 22 hectáreas de los impresionantes paisajes de los Jardines -es como estar dentro de un sueño- murmuro Morinaga asombrado ante aquella abundancia de flores, fuentes y vegetación.

Burlándose de el Souichi le dijo -para ti siempre es como estar viviendo un sueño Morinaga-

-Haa sempai… eso es porque todo lo que hago y vivo contigo es un sueño cumplido- acercándose a él, dándole un beso en la mejilla le susurro -tú haces de mi vida una maravilla sempai, te amo- Souichi solo miro al lado contrario intentando esconder ese bonito sonrojo que aparecía en sus mejillas causando gracia y ternura en Morinaga por aquel gesto.

Ambos almorzaron en la casa restaurant del lugar y continuaron con el recorrido unas horas más. Luego se dirigieron al centro de la histórica ciudad de Victoria pasando por el pintoresco barrio de Chinatown. Allí admiraron los edificios patrimoniales, como él Empresas Hotel y el museo Royal BC entre muchos otros lugares.

Estuvieron todo el día fuera, al llegar al hotel eran cerca de las once de la noche

-Hasta que al fin logro verte cansado- le dijo Souichi burlándose de el

-Estoy molido sempai, el recorrido de hoy realmente me canso, me duelen las piernas de tanto andar-

-Esto es algo que tendré que registrar… bien, te preparare el baño, no vayas a dormirte-

\- ¿Eh? N-no es necesario Souichi, yo lo preparo- le dijo levantándose de la cama

-Quédate ahí, no fastidies-

Morinaga estaba asombrado, pero le dejo que le atendiera, eran pocas las ocasiones que lo hacía y las disfrutaba al máximo

….

El día sábado ambos bajaron a desayunar al restaurant del hotel que contaba con buffet, mientras conversaban de su día anterior, las cosas que les habían gustado de lo visto y sus expectativas para este día.

-Sempai, tenemos dos opciones, o tomamos el autobús gratuito o el transporte público para ir a la Montaña Grouse-

-No, el transporte público, lo que decía la página de internet es que el gratuito en días como hoy es muy difícil conseguir lugar, no quiero hacer tanta fila para nada-

-Haa sempai… eres un caso, eres muy impaciente- le decía sonriéndole.

-Si ya está bien, vámonos, se hace tarde y hay mucho para recorrer hoy- Souichi estaba por tomar la mochila en donde había pertenencias de ambos pero Morinaga le ganó-

-Yo la llevare sempai-

-Has lo que quieras-

Ambos se dirigieron hasta la estación Waterfront, donde quedaron asombrados con el seabus que debían de abordar -vaya… mira sempai, aquí hay transportes públicos marinos, ¿no es genial?

Souichi se había mareado con solo ver la flota _"tal vez hubiera sido mejor no desayunar antes de venir"_ no le agradaban mucho los barcos pero estaba dentro del itinerario que habían planeado _"y encima en la noche subiré a otro, diablos, ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando cuando acepte?"._ Dejando sus quejas internas en el olvido subió a aquella flota con Morinaga quien paso una parte del recorrido mirando por la ventana aquel esplendoroso paisaje, sin embargo, veinte minutos después ya se encontraban en el intercambiador Lonsdale Quay, en donde el joven corrió a un cesto de basura y devolvió todo el desayuno.

-Haa que blando eres- le dijo Souichi burlándose de su compañero. A decir verdad a él no le había afectado como había pensado.

-No seas cruel sempai, no creí que me marearía tanto-

Sacando de la mochila que Morinaga traía en la espalda una botella se la extendió a él y le dijo -ten, enjuágate y luego bebe-

-Gracias sempai, eres muy amable-

-Haa nada de eso, apúrate en reponerte o perderemos el autobús- una vez recompuesto ambos subieron al transporte que los llevo directamente a la entrada de la montaña en donde compraron sus pases -por aquel lugar se encuentran los teleféricos, no te descompondrás estando arriba ¿cierto? Sería un desastre-

-No sempai, no te preocupes, no tengo problemas con las alturas-

Desde allí arriba podían observar el espectáculo que brindaban las aves rapaces, podían contemplar la hermosa naturaleza, todo estaba completamente verde -haa este lugar es hermoso sempai- girándose hacia él le robo un enorme y dulce beso dejándolo completamente desconcertado -estoy demasiado feliz porque estoy disfrutando de esto contigo Souichi-

-si… que… bien…- le dijo apenas, ese beso había sido demasiado arrebatador, dirigiendo su rostro al lado opuesto de él miro hacia abajo observando a los osos Grizzlies, completamente sonrojado _"¿Por qué siempre tiene que hacer esto?"_

Morinaga solo sonreía ante la tierna expresión de su adorado _"haa sempai, siempre avergonzándote por estas cosas"._ Sutilmente tomo su mano izquierda con su derecha enlazando los dedos de ambos, provocando que inmediatamente le mirara, regalándole una gran sonrisa y un -te amo mucho- y sin soltarlo dirigió su mirada hacia abajo contemplando aquel bello paisaje, y Souichi hizo lo mismo. Durante ese rato que estuvieron sobre aquella silla casi no hablaron, pero no se soltaron de las manos, disfrutaron cada segundo de aquel momento.

Al bajar de allí vieron un divertido espectáculo de los leñadores y luego se dirigieron a la ruta Grouse Grind que es un sendero de 3km de longitud con una elevación de 853 mt. A Souichi se le estaba dificultando mucho subir, cada vez debían detenerse para que él se recuperara.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien sempai? ¿crees que puedas subir? -

-Si, no te preocupes, es que es muy empinado- estaba realmente agitado, bebiendo agua como no recordaba haberlo hecho antes -si tan solo pudiera ponerte un enchufe podríamos ahorrarnos en gastos de electricidad, ¿cómo es posible que tu no estés ni un poco cansado? Es irritante-

-Sentándose al lado de él le dijo -no es eso sempai, es que yo no fumo, por eso es que aguanto más-

-Oye que estas insinuando-

-Solo digo que si no fumaras tanto tu resistencia mejoraría y mucho, solo vamos por la mitad, aún nos queda camino por recorrer, enserio sempai, te lo diré ahora, me gustaría y mucho que dejaras los cigarrillos- Souichi lo miro aún más irritado, tenía una adicción demasiado fuerte con esos tubos de nicotina -no te digo que lo dejes de golpe, sería muy difícil para ti, pero al menos reducir la cantidad, quiero tenerte conmigo el mayor tiempo posible, no quiero que esas cosas te terminen arrebatando de mi lado mucho antes-

Souichi notó claramente la tristeza al decir aquellas palabras, y no le había gustado nada, de golpe recordó aquel sueño en donde él había muerto primero, muchos años antes que el tal Kuma, y recordaba ese rostro, no quería que Morinaga pasara eso, no quería dejar este mundo antes que él, suspirando imperceptiblemente le dijo -lo intentaré-

\- ¿Enserio? ¡Qué bien! Gracias sempai… te ayudaré lo que más pueda para que sea más fácil para ti-

-Si… está bien…- le respondió comenzando a caminar con Morinaga a su lado _"me esforzare para dejarlos, no quiero ver ese rostro cargado de tristeza nuevamente"._

Tardaron unas dos horas y media en subir hasta la cima, como tenía un total de 274 mt de altura por encima del nivel del mar, había afectado mucho a Souichi, por lo que tenían que hacer paradas para que él se recuperara de su agitación, pero aun asi el ascenso fue muy agradable para ambos, conversaron de muchas cosas, sobre todo de asuntos personales. Como todo investigador, Souichi observaba la vegetación a su alrededor imaginándose, haciendo experimentos con aquellas hojas y con Morinaga diciéndole que dejara de pensar en el laboratorio y disfrutara del paisaje. Luego de subir hasta la cima y luego de que Morinaga se hartara de tomar tantas fotos del lugar, ambos bajaron por el funicular, una especie de ferrocarril para subir o bajar ese tipo de pendientes

-Pero que idiota- se quejó enseguida Souichi -pudimos haber subido por esta cosa-

-Pero asi no tendría chiste sempai, la cosa era caminar en la naturaleza y disfrutar del aire puro-

-Si claro, tú porque tienes las energías de un niño que come dulces a la hora en que deberían dormir, creo que eres hiperactivo, una persona normal estaría muerto luego de subir eso-

-Ya te dije que no se trata de eso sempai, es solo porque yo no fumo que rindo más, y sí, estoy algo cansado pero no tanto, hemos hecho varias paradas en el ascenso asi que en cada una descanse lo suficiente-

-Haa que más da, yo si estoy molido, quiero tomar un café, había una cafetería a la que íbamos a ir ¿no?

-Ah sí, al Parck Chalé, reserve una mesa en la terraza asique tendremos una agradable vista del lugar-

Luego de que reposaran en la cafetería continuaron con el itinerario para ese día, realmente lo disfrutaron de maravillas. Atravesaron el puente colgante de Capilano, tuvieron su emocionante "aventura sobre las copas de los árboles", visitaron el refugio para especies en peligro de extinción y también fueron al criadero de peces de Capilano-

-Mira Souichi, son muchos salmones ¿no son lindos? - Morinaga entusiasmado sacaba foto a todos lados.

Con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro le respondió -Se verían más lindos si estuvieran en mi plato con muchas verduras y setas acompañándolos-

Morinaga reía ante el comentario de su adorado -Haa sempai, rompiste la magia del momento-

" _Hoy no ha hecho más que reír, en realidad se ve como si nada hubiera ocurrido, como si realmente se hubiera olvidado de todo, es… admirable… o enfermizo"._ Pero Souichi lo prefería asi, el prefería a ese niño que lo acompañaba en estos momentos. Realmente la estaba pasando muy bien con él, aunque estuviera horriblemente agotado trataba de aguantar para verlo feliz, era lo único que quería _"solo quiero que seas feliz"._

…..

Aunque hayan llegado al hotel aun el día no terminaba para ellos, Morinaga había hecho una reservación en un crucero para cenar, lo que lo tenía muy inquieto, estarían a bordo por dos horas y media, y solo veinte minutos habían bastado para dejarlo con el estómago completamente revuelto.

-Si no quieres ir, no vayamos, sería terrible que te enfermes a bordo-

-No importa, me tomaré algunos medicamentos para los mareos y descomposturas, estaré bien-. Ambos se habían vestido de trajes, Souichi tenía uno negro con camisa rosa pálido y corbata color salmón, mientras que Morinaga uno gris oscuro, una camisa lila bien clarita y una corbata violeta oscura -Sempai, te vez hermoso, pero… ¿podrías usar tu cabello suelto? - no le dio tiempo a replicar, simplemente le quito la liga que se encontraba aprisionando aquellas hebras sedosas plateadas, enterrando sus largos y finos dedos en su cabellera -amo como te ves con el cabello suelto-. Souichi se sonrojo extremadamente ante los comentarios de él, estaba mudo, no sabía que responderle _"solo quiero golpearte idiota"_ , pero su cuerpo no le obedecía. Estaba allí, estático, viendo fijamente aquellas gemas esmeraldas que le observaban detenidamente, mientras correspondía aquel beso que ese muchachito manipulador le estaba arrebatando en este momento haciendo que todo su cuerpo tiemble, terminando por sujetarse en los brazos de él, y que él lo sujetara de la cintura para evitar una posible caída. Los besos de él siempre terminaban por arrebatarle sus fuerzas -es hora de irnos-. Le dijo con una sonrisa. Tomó su mano y juntos se dirigieron hasta el muelle.

Estaban navegando por sobre el Pacifico. Por todo lo que anduvieron durante el día estaban realmente hambrientos. El buffet era al estilo costa oeste, asique ambos primero cenaron escuchando música en directo en una agradable charla sobre lo emocionante de ese día y de lo que aún faltaba por conocer. Luego de terminar de cenar, ambos se dirigieron a la cubierta, andaban bastantes parejas, tanto gay asi como heteros, en el lugar admirando el mismo paisaje que ellos. Veían el horizonte de la ciudad, las montañas tras la Orilla Norte, el oeste de Vancouver, mientras observaban la mejor puesta de sol que hayan contemplado alguna vez, el ambiente romántico inundaba aquel lugar. Había algo que Morinaga querría hacer, y sabía que el precio a pagar sería muy alto _"pero lo vale"_ con una gran sonrisa le pregunto -Souichi podemos tomarnos una foto juntos? Le puedo pedir a alguien que la tome-

Souichi lo miro con sospecha, una voz en su interior le decía que ese chico algo se traía entre manos _"pero este tipo siempre se trae algo entre manos, no sería nada nuevo, haa que más da, si hace algo solo lo golpeare y ya..."_ Morinaga solo lo observaba cavilar en sus pensamientos, estaba bastante desconcertado, estaba tardando mucho para solo decirle que no… _"pero… si lo golpeo… podría tomarlo a mal, y volvería a entristecerse… no importa… trataré de soportarlo"_ -de acuerdo-

Esa simple respuesta dejo completamente sorprendido a Morinaga, él se esperaba una rotunda negativa, asique se arrepintió de lo que tenía planeado y le dijo directamente -Souichi me gustaría tener una foto contigo, besándote con la puesta de sol atrás de nosotros-

\- ¿QQUUÉÉÉÉ? ¿PE-PERO QUÉ…? -

Apoyando una mano en el hombro de él y sonriéndole tan cálidamente le dijo -Esta bien sempai… no te alteres… una común con los dos está bien ¿sí? -

" _Mierda"_. Souichi no sabía que responderle, asique se tomaron una foto común los dos juntos y luego, respirando profundamente, Souichi se armó de valor y tomándolo de la corbata lo atrajo hacia si en un movimiento brusco y lo beso.

Morinaga, saliendo del asombro, correspondió a su arrebatado sempai, tomándolo de su cintura atrayéndolo más a su cuerpo, mientras Souichi se aferró a su hombro, encerrándose ambos en aquella burbuja que solían crear solo para ellos dos, esa burbuja que los aislaba de todos. Sentían invocar sus corazones en ese beso que consumía sus almas. Tenían sed de esos dulces labios rojos de los que no podían despegarse.. Ese beso… tan suave… tan profundo… tan tibio que palpitaba en íntimos anhelos, dejando una cálida huella en sus labios…

Separándose lentamente, se perdieron en las profundidades de sus ojos, en donde cada uno podía verse reflejado en el otro… la intensidad de la mirada de uno desnudaba el alma de su amante… esos ojos… allí era el único lugar en donde encontraban su felicidad…

El ocaso no estaba en el horizonte… el ocaso estaba en ese abrazo en el que se unían aquellos hombres…

-Sempai, tu eres único… te amo tanto-

Una mujer se acercó a ellos rompiendo esa magia que ambos tenían -vaya caballeros, ustedes sí que se ven hermosos juntos-

Ambos la quedaron mirando con sorpresa, no tenían ni la más mínima idea de porque les hablaba, no la conocían -disculpe señorita, ¿Qué se le ofrece? - le pregunto Morinaga amablemente

Sonriéndoles le dijo -nada en especial, yo soy la fotógrafa de este lugar, disculpen mi atrevimiento, pero no pude evitar fotografiarlos a ustedes, es que se ven muy lindos- Souichi estaba completamente irritado, tal vez por la palabra "lindo" o tal vez porque esa mujer interrumpió aquel momento -miren aquí están las fotos que les saqué, son tres instantáneas, un obsequio para ustedes, no vayan a decir nada-

\- ¿Eh? ¿Es enserio? - preguntó con desconcierto Morinaga

-Si, es enserio muchacho, disfruten lo que resta de la velada chicos. Dicho esto se marchó a fotografiar a otra parte.

Ambos se miraron y revisaron las fotografías, Morinaga estaba completamente emocionado y Souichi estaba horriblemente abochornado, ese beso sí que había sido profundo y especial, y ahora estaba registrado en aquellas imágenes que perdurarían en el tiempo.

-Vaya… y yo que quería una asi contigo y ahora tengo tres- Morinaga acariciaba aquella foto con ilusión en su rostro, sin notar que Souichi le observaba dedicándole una tenue sonrisa y en su mirada se reflejaba la ternura que ese hombre le provocaba, corriendo su mirada hacia el horizonte, enlazando las manos de ambos pensó _"bueno… no es tan malo si eso lo hace feliz…"_

…..

Luego de que desembarcaran ambos regresaron al hotel, se sentían dichosos por aquella velada, en verdad que ambos la pasaban muy bien estando juntos. Morinaga abrió la puerta de la habitación permitiéndole el paso a Souichi y luego de cerrarla se quitó el saco junto con la corbata largándolos en el sofá y acercándose a su adorado lo abrazo por la espalda pegándose a él le dijo -Haa sempai, gracias, la he pasado muy bien contigo, te amo tanto-

\- ¿Ya estás en celo de nuevo? Pervertido que tanto tramas ahora-

-Te amo sempai, y planeo hacerte el amor, te necesito, necesito sentirte-

-N-no no quiero- dijo más por costumbre que por otra cosa. Comenzó a temblar, su cuerpo reaccionaba por completo ante él, ante su suave voz, ante su calor, no podía responderle, solo podía sentir, sentía como el aflojaba poco a poco los botones de su saco, que lo retiro delicadamente de su cuerpo arrojándolo al sofá y mientras aflojaba su corbata que tiro al suelo le dijo -sabes sempai… amo verte vestir un traje…- comenzando a desabotonar uno a uno, con dedos hábiles y diestros, los botones de su camisa, acariciando delicadamente la piel que iba quedando expuesta a sus manos, mientras besaba su cuello, pasando su ansiosa lengua en una suave caricia en su nuca -amo ver tu cabello suelto cuidadosamente peinado y arreglado- Souichi sentía las caricias sobre su cabello en donde Morinaga enterraba tan sutilmente sus largos dedos, deleitando su tacto con la suavidad de él. Froto su nariz en su sensible oreja inundando su olfato de su suave y delicado aroma. -pero… ¿sabes que amo también?... amo desvestirte…- Souichi solo cerro sus ojos, suspirando extasiado, disfrutando de aquellas sensaciones que le proporcionaba tan delicadamente. -pero no solo me refiero a la ropa…- Morinaga apretó su oreja entre sus labios -sino que también amo desvestir tu alma… - suaves suspiros escapaban de Souichi, mientras su cuerpo se estremecía ante el -llegar a lo más profundo de ti…- él lo desnudaba con las palabras que le susurraba con su voz profunda en su oído provocándole fuertes temblores, haciendo que sus piernas comenzaran a debilitarse. –

Con una suave caricia comenzó a dejar sentir sus manos en el vientre de él erizándolo por completo haciendo que su respiración se vuelva pesada, ascendiendo lentamente hacia sus hombros, apoyando las puntas de sus dedos en ellos deslizo su camisa gentilmente mientras dejaba un placentero rastro en sus brazos por donde recorrían sus dedos. Lentamente lo volteo dejando frente a el tomo ese dije del colgante que le regalo entre sus dedos acariciándolo suavemente - ¿Puedes quitarme la camisa tú?

-Hoy estas con la autoestima alta ¿he? -

-Tú haces que mi autoestima suba sempai… por favor… ¿me retiras tu mi camisa? -

Titubeante y ruborizado, Souichi comenzó a desabotonar torpemente con manos trémulas uno a uno los botones de aquella prenda… rozando con sus finos dedos la piel de ese hombre mientras se extraviaba en los ojos de él…

Morinaga se perdió en las iris de Souichi… sus luceros, la ventana de su corazón que reflejan la luz… el paraíso se encontraba en su mirada… sus ojos, tempestad sin viento… no necesitaba oír de sus palabras cuando sus ojos eran los que hablaban en el silencio… atrapo sus labios en un beso insondable, demandante, haciendo bailar sus lenguas en una sensual danza, quitándose hasta la última gota de aliento. Haciendo que Souichi comenzara a perder poco a poco su razón… rindiéndose a él… desfalleciendo en sus manos… abandonándose a su cuerpo.

Separándolo se si un momento lo contemplo, deleito su vista con el sensual hombre entre sus manos, comenzó a besar su cuello arrobado, descendiendo a sus pectorales dejando un rastro húmedo y ardiente a su paso. Atrapando en sus labios una de sus coronas, jugueteando con él, torciéndolo en sus dedos mientras una suave caricia de su lengua deja su rastro húmedo en ellos, besándolo, succionándolo, y mordisqueándolo con delicadeza, mientras acariciaba la otra con sus dedos, haciéndole llegar en este acto sus dulces sentimientos mezclado con su pasión Haciendo que el éxtasis de ambos se prenda cual llama. - ¿Te gusta Souichi? Mmmm, eres tan dulce-

-C-cállate imbécil, n-no digas mmmm eso-

\- ¿Te avergüenza estar expuesto a mí? ¿Te avergüenza qué te diga lo mucho que me excitas?

-Maldito aaahhh per-pervertido nnnggg-

-Haaa eres tan tierno sempai… no te avergüences, solo somos tu y yo… en estas cuatro paredes… deja fluir tu pasión por mi… sempai-

-Mmmm n-no sigas aahhh, no digas eso mmmm-

Atrapando nuevamente sus labios en un sensual beso lo fue arrastrando hasta aquella cama que esperaba ansiosa por ellos. Recostándolo suavemente rompió aquel dulce beso -no sientas temor mi amado Souichi, solo somos tu y yo, solo nosotros- Souichi rodeo el cuello de él atrayéndolo a sí, besándolo con timidez, _"eres tan dulce sempai"_. Ambos se encontraban bajo el embrujo del otro, ambos creando alrededor una jaula de espinas que los protegían, ambos se atraparon en las cadenas de sus brazos -necesito hacerte mío Souichi- besaba su cuello, bebía de su cuerpo, le hacía perder la razón ante su pasión - ¿estás listo sempai? -

-N-no me preguntes eso idiota… solo… hazlo- su cuerpo le busca desesperado, solo él podía apagar su fuego abrazador.

-Haa sempai… te haré sentir bien- nuevamente atrapo uno de sus suaves botones que coronaban sus sensuales pectorales entre sus labios, succionándole con delicadeza, mordiéndolo con suavidad, estirándolos con sus labios, mientras desabrocha su pantalón, bajando con sigilo en cierre, haciendo que una de sus intrusas manos se colara bajo aquella prenda, estimulándolo sobre la ropa interior, que espera ser arrancada por el - ¿lo disfrutas? –

Souichi no respondía, solo suaves gemidos escapaban de sus labios ante el placer que el le coaccionaba. Estaba siendo arrastrado por las suaves olas del deseo, que iban naufragando su cordura con las manos y besos de él.

Sigue besando su sensitivo pecho, seduciendo sus sentidos con su delicado sabor mientras con su mano atrapaba su miembro palpitante, estimulándolo lenta y tortuosamente, quitándole la mano que apretaba sus labios le dijo -no te restrinjas… déjame oír tu voz- complaciéndolo dejo en libertad sus gemidos endulzando los oídos de él con su placentera melodía. Morinaga seguía masturbando su centro de placer mientras terminaba de quitar esas molestas prendas que le impedía contemplarlo. Besando su cuerpo desciende dejando un rastro húmedo sobre su plano vientre, estimulando su ombligo con su lengua afilada - ¿te gusta?... ¿disfrutas tanto como yo? - lo deja completamente expuesto ante él… expuesto a su deseo… expuesto a su pasión… -sabes sempai… amo que solo sea yo el único que te despeine de esta manera… ¿sientes esta pasión que tengo por ti? -…Lo observa detenidamente, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus cabellos plateados esparcidos sobre la cama, sus pupilas dilatadas, sus labios rojos e hinchados entreabiertos dejando escapar suspiros y jadeos.

-N-no me mires asi- Souichi se sentía completamente avergonzado ante esa mirada que le desnudaba todavía más, intentaba cubrir sus ojos pero ese hombre sobre su cuerpo no se lo permitió.

-Quiero que me mires, que veas que soy yo el que te hace el amor-

Cerraba sus ojos con fuerza, -no-no no quiero, no me mires asi- no podía soportar la profundidad de esa mirada.

-No te avergüences sempai… recuerda… solo somos tu y yo… abre tus ojos, mírame, observa este amor que tengo por ti, observa esta pasión que tú me provocas-

Souichi lentamente abrió sus parpados perdiéndose en las profundidades de esas gemas esmeraldas. Morinaga necesitaba beber de él, no se resistía ante el derroche de su sensualidad. Sin romper el contacto visual, vuelve a besar su vientre, descendiendo hasta su virilidad, tomándolo con una mano, ascendiendo y descendiendo tortuosamente, acariciando con su lengua su glande, apretándolo con sus labios, rozándolo con sus dientes -gime… gime para mi sempai… déjame escucharte-

-N-no digas esas mmmm cosas aaahhh-

Lentamente introdujo un dedo explorando su rincón secreto, acostumbrándolo de a poco introduciendo un segundo dedo encontrando instantáneamente su punto máximo de placer que rozaba una y otra vez, con un suave y tortuosa caricia lenta, mientras seguía bebiendo del néctar que desprendía su miembro.

-Haaa mmmm de-deja de jugar aaahhh con-migo i-idi haaa idiota-

\- ¿Estas ansioso sempai? Dime si te gusta… si no me lo dices… no dejaré que te corras- apretando la base de su miembro, comenzó a succionarlo con más fuerzas jugando con él, mientras sus intrusos dedos frotaban con más intensidad su interior…

-AAHHHH MMMMM DE-DEJAME CORRERME MALDITO HAAAA- estaba perdiendo la cabeza, el ardor lo consumía en sus infernales llamas, necesitaba correrse… apretaba con fuerzas las sábanas bajo de él, su cuerpo se contraía por completo -SU-SUELTAME HAAA YA N-NO PUE-DO MMMNNNGGG MAS HHAAAA-

-Dime si te gusta y dejaré que te corras- no lo soltaba, rozaba y apretaba su interior con insistencia, estremeciendo con fuerzas el cuerpo temblante de su amado, lo tenía completamente ido en el placer.

Souichi estaba mareado, no podía razonar, estaba en el clímax y no le dejaba correrse -SSIII HAAAA MMMM MEE AAAHH GUSTAA YAAA SU-SUELTAME GUSANO HHAAA-

\- ¿Ves? No era tan difícil decirlo mi Souichi- soltando su amarre, apretó su interior con más fuerzas mientras su miembro lo llevo hasta el fondo apretándolo sensualmente con las paredes de su garganta... -HHHHAAAAAAAAA MMMMMM- provocándole un extremo estallido orgásmico que convulsionó violentamente su cuerpo.

Morinaga bebió por completo de esa miel que provenía del interior de él, irguiéndose completamente entre sus piernas, fijo sus esmeraldas en los topacios de él, limpio con su pulgar el hilillo de su simiente que recorría desde la comisura de sus labios con sus dedos que recorrió sensualmente con su lengua ante la vista avergonzada de ese hombre que no lograba recuperar su respiración - ¿q-qué de-monios haces enfermo-, increíblemente, esa imagen lo había excitado aún más, _"tal vez yo también este enfermo"._

-Tu sabor es exquisito sempai- Morinaga estaba extremadamente excitado ante su amado que tenía su cuerpo completamente perlado por el sudor, paso su lengua ansiosa desde sus tetillas hasta detrás de su sensible oreja, bebiendo de ese sabor de la pasión que su adorado emana desde sus rincones ocultos.

Souichi era una hoja temblante ante tan arrollador despliegue de pasión de ese hombre, ese orgasmo había sido uno de los más fuertes que había tenido, no lograba recuperar el aliento. Sin darle tiempo a recuperarse, Morinaga lo coloco de lado, acomodando sus piernas a los lado de una de las piernas de él, mientras la otra la acomodo con el pliegue de su rodilla en su hombro, introduciéndose de un solo movimiento en él, arrancándole un sonoro grito ahogado mientras las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus dorados ojos, siendo retiradas por Morinaga -haa sempai… estas tan caliente y sensible… te amo tanto sempai… abre tus ojos… mírame… mírame mientras te hago el amor-, a medias, Souichi obedeció ¿Cómo abrir los ojos cuando el placer es tan fuerte?. Morinaga comenzó a menear sus caderas en un tortuoso y sensual movimiento lento que fue en aumento, recostándose sobre él elevando aún más su pierna atrapo sus labios entre los suyos besándolo dulcemente contrastando con la fuerza de sus embestidas, introduciéndose cada vez más profundo en él, alcanzando con desquicio todos esos puntos que le hacen perder la razón a su adorado… mordía y besaba su sensible cuello - mmmm ¿sientes esta pasión sempai? ngn ¿Te gusta? Aahhh-

-Mo-Mori… haaa mmmm- Souichi no podía emitir palabra, perdió por completo su voluntad siendo prisionero en el cuerpo de él, estaba completamente ido ante él, ante el placer y el deseo que invadía cada centímetro de su cuerpo. La llama de su interior se había transformado en un arrebatador incendio que consumía por completo su razón. Ambos habían perdido el juicio ante aquella pasión arrolladora -n-no de-detente haaa mmmm-

Acomodando ambas piernas sobre sus hombros, aprisionando sus manos sobre su cabeza y comenzando a moverse con aun más fuerzas y brutalidad le dijo-mmmm ¿no te gusta sempai? -

La cama rechinaba ante tal desenfreno, el despliegue de pasión era tan grande que las llamas se habían convertido en un infernal incendio, ambos perdieron el control de sus cuerpos, los gemidos se transformaron en gritos de placer, no podían ni querían acallarlos, solo eran ellos dos. Mecían sus cuerpos a un mismo ritmo bestial.

-No pue-do HHHAAAAAAAA- cerrando con fuerzas sus ojos, todo su cuerpo convulsionó por segunda vez, estallando en un arrebatador orgasmo, derramando su simiente entre ambos. Antes de que pudiera recuperarse y sin dejar de ser uno, Morinaga lo giro poniéndolo en sus cuatro, haciendo que se apoye en sus codos. Sujetando su cabello elevo su cabeza atrapando sus labios, mientras le seguía embistiendo, meneando sus caderas en un constante ritmo llegando cada vez más profundo.

-Ah, mm sempai, aun estas ngn tan duro, e-eres exigente haa te amo tanto-

-Ca-cállate idiota, eso es porque aahh sigues haciéndolo aahh-

\- ¿Sí?... que bueno que solo yo te enciendo así- sacando su virilidad de él, mordió su cuello al mismo tiempo que volvía a enterrarse en su interior de un solo movimiento, arrancándole un sonoro grito placentero, embistiéndolo con fuerza, haciéndole experimentar sensaciones intensas que incendiaban cada célula de su extasiado cuerpo, corrompiéndolo una y otra vez entre "te amo… te deseo… te necesito" Souichi estaba embriagado por el aroma de él, todo su ser le pertenecía a ese hombre que le amaba con dulzura y brutalidad, estaba completamente rendido ante el placer y el amor que ese muchacho le entregaba… una y otra vez gimió su nombre sin saber que eso incendiaba aún más a su joven amante quien aumentaba con más fuerzas y velocidad sus embestidas, mordisqueando y besando su cuello y orejas. Por cada célula de sus anatomías recorría un maravilloso fuego eterno que detenía el universo en un instante, y un segundo después estallaba en su interior, una vez más arrastrándolo con él en esta culminación perfecta de sus entregas, de sus deseos, de su creciente amor, cayendo ambos rendidos, aferrándose uno al abrazo del otro, cayendo ante el sueño en aquella cama testigo de la pasión que desplegaron, apoyando sus cabezas en aquella almohada, muda espectadora de su más ferviente amor.

….

El día domingo no hicieron mucho, ese sería el ultimo día que estarían ahí, asique se levantaron mucho mas tarde de lo usual, se bañaron por separado aunque Morinaga logro convencer una vez más a Souichi de lavarle el cabello, sin embargo, no le costó mucho, Souichi accedió luego de un intento de réplica, en realidad le gustaba esa atención que recibía de él. luego pidieron servicio a la habitación y almorzaron en el balcón admirando el paisaje en una agradable charla sobre ellos, sobre su fin de semana, lo bien que la habían pasado, Morinaga le mostraba las fotos que había sacado durante el recorrido y Souichi quería morir de vergüenza y matarlo a él de paso por la cantidad de fotografías que le tomo sin que se diera cuenta. Luego prepararon las valijas y se quedaron allí dentro. Estaban sentados en el sofá, Morinaga veía la tele mientras Souichi fingía leer un libro, estaba más concentrado observando la tranquilidad y paz que el rostro de ese muchacho reflejaba… _"no sé qué es lo que tienes para hacerme sentir asi"…_ le causaba mucha ternura verlo de esa forma estaban en silencio, y de pronto Morinaga recostó su cabeza en las piernas de él, esperando no ser sacado a patadas por su amado y quedando completamente sorprendido cuando Souichi se recostó en el sofá arrastrándolo con él, acomodándolo entre sus piernas dejando que recostara su cabeza en su pecho.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Morinaga sabía que su sempai estaba avergonzado por algo asi _"tan lindo"_ asique solo se quedó en completo silencio, disfrutando del latir acompasado de su corazón, ambos disfrutando de la atmosfera tan tranquila que les rodeaba, querían permanecer siempre asi, sin que nada ni nadie estorbara, sin que nada destruya ese momento, ambos se relajaron al sentir el calor de sus cuerpos y fueron quedando dormidos, en esa posición hasta entrada la tarde..

En la noche, luego de la cena, se fueron un rato a la playa, hacía calor y ya no faltaba mucho para retornar al departamento, mañana ambos debían regresar al trabajo.

Era una hermosa noche estrellada, la luna coronaba de lo alto, cobijándolos, siendo testigo de ellos dos, de ese amor que se tenían. Se encontraban recostados en una gran roca en la orilla de la playa. Souichi fumando un cigarrillo y Morinaga buscando formas en las estrellas. Solo la música del mar los rodeaba, regalándole suaves caricias transparentes en sus pieles con sus frescas brisas. Estaban alejados de todo y de todos, estando juntos eran capaces de crear un mundo en donde solo ellos existían.

Souichi, sin dejar de contemplar el suave e hipnótico baile del mar, rompió el agradable silencio -Oye, ¿no has pensado en volver a Japón?

-En realidad no… sinceramente me gusta mucho este lugar… ¿y tú sempai? ¿quieres volver a Nagoya?... yo.. lamento no preguntarte antes, quizás debamos volver a Japón y…-

-Estaba pensando en eso, pero, a mí también me gusta este lugar, es fácil vivir aquí, la comida es buena y el clima es agradable-

-Pero sempai, si tú lo deseas podemos volver, yo no tengo problemas, mientras este contigo no me importa cuál sea el lugar-

-Quiero quedarme aquí, después de todo mi familia esta dispersa y acá podemos estar tranquilos…-

Luego de un rato de silencio Morinaga pregunto - ¿sempai… podríamos volver a vivir juntos? -

Souichi quedo desconcertado ante aquella pregunta- ¿Eehh? ¿acaso no estamos viviendo juntos? -

-Si.. bueno, no sé, es que tú tienes tu departamento y a veces nos quedamos ahí pero no es lo mismo, me gustaría que volviéramos a vivir juntos en un solo departamento-

-Haa que fastidio a ti si hay que decirte todo, no entiendes con los hechos, escucha, la única razón por la que aún conservo mi departamento es por el contrato, pague por tres meses, porque no sabía cuándo despertarías, y el viejo se iba a quedar hasta que lo hicieras, aún queda un mes hasta que tenga que entregarlo…- recostándose nuevamente continuo - tendremos que buscar una casa completamente equipada-

Morinaga estaba impactado - ¿es enserio? -

-Claro idiota, como vamos a alquilar una casa sin muebles si tu abandonaste todas tus cosas en Shizuoka, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan impulsivo? -

-Lo siento por eso sempai, yo también lo pensé al llegar aquí, pero no era eso a lo que me refería, quiero decir, ¿estás de acuerdo en que vivamos nuevamente juntos? -

-Pero si lo estamos haciendo idiota, tsk, a veces no sé quién es el más lento de los dos-

Abrazándolo sorpresivamente le dijo -gracias sempai… muchas gracias… te amo… te amo tanto, tanto…-

-Ya suéltame maldita lapa, no te me pegues, y tranquilízate, tampoco es para tanto- le dijo dándole un empujón separándolo de su cuerpo

-Haa sempai.. eres muy cruel… bien, debemos buscar un departamento más grande para los dos, pero… sempai… yo… quisiera… b-bueno… me preguntaba… en fin, quisiera saber si tú y yo… ¿podemos compartir la misma habitación? -

Avergonzándose a más no poder dijo -no preguntes esas cosas, ¿qué no es claro aún para ti?

\- ¿Eso significa que sí? - pregunto con una gran sonrisa

Dando un cansado suspiro de resignación dijo -Ni modo, tendré que siempre explicarte las cosas para que las entiendas, tu y yo ahora somos una… pareja… maldición… eso es extraño todavía… en fin… si te hace feliz compartiremos la habitación, de todos modos lo hemos estado haciendo durante estas semanas…-

Morinaga lo apretó aún más en sus brazos -sempai, yo quiero que tú también seas feliz, deseo tanto hacerte tan feliz como tú lo haces conmigo-

Corriendo su mirada hacia el lado opuesto, sonrojándose hasta las orejas le respondió -yo… lo soy-

Agarrándolo del rostro, Morinaga hizo que conectaran sus miradas… siendo invadidos por una cálida felicidad. En la mirada del otro veían sus reflejos, ese destello de sus propios sueños, alcanzando a ver el interior del otro, viendo el cielo estrellado resplandeciendo en sus ojos. Se besaron suavemente. Sus besos se transformaban en "te quiero". Todo era claro en ellos, no importaba en donde estuvieran, solo querían estar juntos, porque era en los brazos de su amado en donde estaba su hogar, la luz de sus almas aclaraba aquella noche, dispersaba aquella bruma del mar que les rodeaba. Sus corazones irradiaban ante los cambios de sus vidas.

Cada uno cambio los sentimientos del otro, ese sentimiento que hacía desaparecer el tiempo cuando sus almas se conectaban a través de sus miradas, llevándolos a algún lugar donde solo estaban ellos dos.

Ellos se amaban por completo, con sus errores, con sus virtudes, con sus temores, y sobre todo con sus defectos. Sus latidos se acompañaban, iban cada uno en los sentidos del otro… Ellos enlazaban sus destinos, ampliando el camino para permitirles el paso a ambos.

…Todo sería diferente, mientras juntos iluminaran sus caminos…


	2. Mi Hogar Está En Tus Brazos

**Cap. 2 Mi Hogar Está En Tus Brazos**

Que agradable había sido ese fin de semana para ellos, a pesar de que era el momento de regresar a sus rutinas y cumplir sus obligaciones, se sentían livianos, el peso de sus hombros se había desvanecido, ese descanso era lo que ambos habían necesitado. Limpiaron sus corazones con el aire puro de la naturaleza, del bosque y del mar.

Souichi se notaba más relajado, en su rostro no se reflejaba su tan acostumbrada molestia, su ceño no estaba fruncido, de hecho estaba de muy buen humor, por otro lado, Morinaga se sentía completamente revitalizado, por su cuerpo recorría nuevamente sus energías, sus alegría y sus ganas de hacer muchas cosas, el niño hiperactivo de su interior había despertado y se encontraba en su máximo esplendor.

Ambos acordaron vivir durante ese tiempo en el departamento de Souichi ya que aún le quedaba un mes para permanecer allí. Luego del trabajo juntaron sus pertenencias y las trasladaron al segundo piso y, por último, Morinaga entregó su departamento.

Ellos eran tan opuestos, mientras Souichi era un mar en completa calma, Morinaga era la correntada inquieta, iba y venía de un lado a otro, acomodando sus cosas y la de Souichi, lavando ropa, limpiando, moviéndose al ritmo de la música que había puesto mientras Souichi lo observa desde el sofá en donde se encuentra leyendo sus informes _"se mueve bastante bien, sí que está de muy buen humor, y por tan poca cosa, a pesar de que no suelo entenderle mucho, es demasiado simple, con pequeñas cosas él sonríe tan sinceramente"_. No lograba concentrarse en su lectura por estar prestando atención a como bailaba y tarareaba las canciones Morinaga mientras planchaba las vestimentas de ambos _"este tipo, no solo sus estados de ánimos son enfermizos, sino que también su música",_ de hecho Morinaga escucha mucha variedad de géneros musicales. En un momento se dio cuenta de las miradas a escondidas que su querido sempai le dirigía por lo que comenzó a cantar una canción que expresaba sus sentimientos por él.

Souichi no se dio cuenta en que momento clavo su mirada en su perfil. Su voz, era la música de su alma, lo embriagaba llevándolo a la dulzura que en su interior había nacido solo por y para él. Con su suave voz era más que suficiente para que su traicionero corazón se agitara.

 _Fue un día como cualquiera,  
Nunca olvidare la fecha  
Coincidimos sin pensar en tiempo y en lugar  
Algo mágico paso,  
Tu sonrisa me atrapo  
Sin permiso me robaste el corazón  
Y así sin decirnos nada  
Con una simple mirada comenzaba nuestro amor_

Miro directamente a su amado quien se sonrojo en extremo al verse descubierto. Continúo cantándole, sin saber que su voz sembraba estrellas en el pequeño cielo del alma de él... Sin saber que era como una blanca piedra que caía en un estanque tranquilo, convirtiendo los oídos de él en rehenes de su melodía.

Souichi ama su voz cuando canta, en su piel sentía como cada una de su suave armonía transmitía ternura, apaciguándolo aún más.

 _Tú me cambiaste la vida desde que llegaste a mi  
Eres el sol que ilumina todo mi existir  
Eres un sueño perfecto,  
Todo lo encuentro en ti  
Tú me cambiaste la vida por ti es que he vuelto a creer  
Ahora solo tus labios encienden mi piel  
Hoy ya no hay dudas aquí el miedo se fue de mi  
Y todo gracias a ti_

Acercándose a él, apoyando una rodilla en el piso mientras tomaba una de sus manos entre la suya y acariciaba dulcemente su mejilla sin dejar de verle directamente a sus brillantes ojos dorados que no podían ocultar su emoción de él, sintiendo ambos detenerse el tiempo… mientras le sonreía, con aquella sonrisa en donde Souichi encontraba su alegría continuo…

 _Tan hermoso eres por fuera como nadie en la tierra  
Y en tu interior habita la nobleza y la bondad  
Hoy la palabra amor tiene otra dimensión  
Día y noche pido al cielo por los dos_

 _Ahora todo es tan claro,  
Es a ti a quien yo amo  
Me devolviste la ilusión_

-mori…naga- le susurro. Estaba embelesado, sus oídos estaban cautivados, su voz, tan llena de ternura le invitaba a soñar y perderse en pensamientos llenos de tranquilidad.

 _Tú me cambiaste la vida desde que llegaste a mi  
Eres el sol que ilumina todo mi existir  
Eres un sueño perfecto, todo lo encuentro en ti  
Tú me cambiaste la vida por ti es que he vuelto a creer  
Ahora solo tus labios encienden mi piel  
Hoy ya no hay dudas aquí el miedo se fue de mi  
Y todo gracias a ti_

Mientras le cantaba, Souichi le miraba… El amor le llamaba y el solo obedecía… Mientras aun le cantaba… él le amaba… sus sentimientos se alzaban… La voz de él mandaba acallando la suya... Jamás se cansaría de escucharle mientras perdido se encontraba en el bosque esmeralda.

Apoyando su frente en la de él, rozando su nariz con la de él, dejando que sintiera su cálido aliento sobre sus finos labios…

 _Tú me cambiaste la vida, tú me cambiaste la vida  
Desde que llegaste a mi  
Hoy ya no hay dudas aquí, el miedo se fue de mi  
Y todo gracias a ti_

Ambos se atraparon en un cálido, sutil y suave beso, vagando apaciblemente en sus labios, transmitiendo sus más profundos sentimientos, sus más secretas emociones, embriagando y cegando sus almas con su dulce sabor.

Aferrándose a sus brazos… fundiendo sus fantasías… atándose a sus sueños… pronunciándose su amor en ese gesto…

…Sus almas detuvieron el tiempo para ellos, regalándoles un segundo eterno…

… … … …

Tiempo después, la calidez del día había sido reemplazada por una fría madrugada, la luna había perdido su brillo por aquellas nubes que sentían tristeza, ni su reflejo se podía apreciar en la inmensidad del mar. Las calles se encontraban despejadas, las esquinas eran conquistadas por el vacío, el viento se encontraba en silencio. Tal vez la misma noche quería acompañar a aquel muchacho que despertaba cerca de las una de la mañana en ese departamento.

Morinaga sentía un fuerte calor proveniente del cuerpo de su amado que se encontraba entre sus brazos. Estaba más dormido que despierto, pero aun asi encendió la lamparita que se encontraba en la mesita de noche y lo contemplo, su rostro estaba bañado en sudor y su cuerpo temblaba bajo las sábanas. Tocó su frente y se asustó por la elevada temperatura. Intentó despertarlo pero no reaccionaba, abría sus ojos y volvía a quedarse dormido, estaba completamente ido.

Corriendo se dirigió al botiquín que estaba en el baño y volviendo a la habitación le abrió la camisa de su pijama para poder tomarle la temperatura. Luego de esperar el tiempo necesario y ver el resultado se dirigió nuevamente al baño a llenar la bañera -maldición tiene 41°C de fiebre, como es posible que se enfermara de golpe, él no estaba mal-. Dejando que ésta se llenara se dirigió nuevamente al lado de Souichi y le quitó toda la ropa, lo levanto en sus brazos, pasando un brazo por sus hombros y el otro por el pliegue de sus rodillas. Estaba terriblemente angustiado y asustado, si no lograba bajarle la fiebre podría convulsionar. Con cuidado lo sumergió en el agua.

-E-esta fría- apenas pudo quejarse Souichi, sus labios tiritaban por el frio que sentía.

Tomando un pequeño recipiente Morinaga comenzó a echarle agua en la cabeza, mientras en un susurro le decía -no, sempai, no está fría, es que estas ardiendo en fiebre, lo siento mucho, no me di cuenta de que estabas enfermo-. Pero Souichi no respondía, la fiebre lo hacía volver a dormirse.

Morinaga seguía mojando su cabeza y cuello, ya que el resto de su cuerpo se encontraba completamente sumergido. A medida que la temperatura del agua bajaba, también lo hacia la temperatura de Souichi, pero aún no era suficiente. Morinaga nuevamente coloco el termómetro bajo su brazo, y este le indico que tenía 38°C. Pero al menos Souichi se encontraba ahora despierto.

-Sempai, me diste un gran susto, lamento mucho no haberme dado cuenta antes que estabas enfermo, si hubiera prestado más atención habría comprado medicina para el resfrió, lo siento mucho- el peliazul estaba muy afligido.

-No seas idiota, tampoco es para que te sientas mal, no es para tanto, y no es resfrió- le respondió en un suave susurro. Sentía que su cabeza se partiría, todo a su alrededor le daba vueltas, y su estómago estaba revuelto -quiero vomitar-

Morinaga se levantó y enseguida le alcanzo un bote de basura en donde Souichi vacío su estómago. Suavemente le hablo - ¿Cómo que no es resfrió sempai? Últimamente tuviste tos, aparte tu temperatura llego a los 41°C, tiene que ser un resfrió muy fuerte para que levante la temperatura de esa forma-

-Cállate, eres molesto, ya te dije que no es- mirándolo directamente con sus ojos decaídos y vidriosos y le dijo -te prometí que intentaría dejar de fumar ¿no? -

-Sempai… tu… es cierto, desde que volvimos del hotel no he visto que fumaras, entonces lo que tienes es…-

-Si… es por la abstinencia, no importa que medicación tome, no funcionara…-

-Lo siento… no lo sabía sempai, de haber sabido te habría ayudado desde un principio ¿Cómo te sientes ahora? -

-Me duele el cuerpo, la cabeza y estoy descompuesto-

-Bueno… dada la situación es normal, serán unos días bastantes complicados. Hablaré con el señor Jacob para pedirle día libres, me quedaré a cuidarte, también te llevaré a ver al doctor Nathan-

-No hagas cosas innecesarias, yo puedo hacerlo solo-

Con una suave voz seria le respondió -no es innecesario sempai… y no puedes tu solo-

Souichi lo miro irritado - ¿Cómo que no puedo? ¿Acaso me crees un inútil? - realmente se había molestado, quería golpearlo por su osadía, pero su cuerpo se sentía débil y todo le daba vueltas.

Morinaga, arrodillado en el suelo, le acaricio una mejilla, le acaricio el cabello mojado y tocó su frente -Lo siento sempai, por favor no te molestes, pero es que en verdad no puedes. Recién pudiste haber convulsionado por la fiebre y tú no despertaste. Con la abstinencia, la fiebre te subirá de golpe, déjame cuidarte por favor, somos una pareja, es normal que me preocupe por ti-

-Deja de hacer eso, deja de manipularme poniendo ese rostro-

-Perdón, no es que quiera manipularte, solo estoy preocupado por tu salud, es natural preocuparse por aquel a quien amas-

-Ya, ya, está bien, tú ganas, haz lo que quieras- cerrando sus ojos le dijo en un susurro -gracias… por cuidar de mi-

El joven le dio un dulce beso en su frente y suavemente le dijo -siempre cuidaré de ti, aunque a ti no te guste-

Souichi no le respondió, pero no era que no le gustara que le cuidara, al contrario, le hacía sentirse extraño. Casi nunca se enfermaba, y las pocas veces que sucedía se cuidaba a sí mismo, excepto esos meses que lo cuido su padre, y ahora estaba Morinaga quien velaba por él y le atendía con mucha devoción. Una sutil sonrisa escapó de sus labios. Una sonrisa que no escapó de la vista del emocionado muchacho _"haa es hermoso cuando sonríe"._

Estuvieron un rato más allí hasta que al mayor se le bajó completamente la fiebre, y el menor le ayudo a salir de la bañera. Souichi no tenía ánimos asique solo se dejó hacer, de todos modos aunque se negara a que le ayudara ese tipo haría una de sus jugarretas y se saldría con la suya de todos modos, como siempre sucedía, ya no tenía caso querer llevarle la contraria _"y como negarle algo cuando tiene esa cara que no soporto"_. Mientras Souichi se secaba, Morinaga le busco un nuevo cambio de ropa. Luego se acostaron nuevamente a dormir, con el pelilargo entre los brazos del menor, era una costumbre que estaban creando, ni aun dormidos se soltaban de aquel abrazo.

Morinaga permaneció despierto durante toda la noche para verificar que la temperatura de Souichi se encontraba estable. Sin embargo entre las cinco y las seis de la mañana volvió a subirle de golpe. Asi que nuevamente lleno la tina y lo sumergió en ella, volviéndose a quejar por el frio mientras sus dientes castañeaban y su cuerpo tiritaba.

Morinaga llamó por teléfono a Jacob y le explico lo que sucedía.

-No te preocupes Tetsuhiro, él estará bien, solo será unos días que estará asi, pero tiene que ir al hospital, aunque no hay medicación para la abstinencia, si pueden recetarle alguna cosa que le ayude a sobrellevar la fiebre, les daré los dos días que quedan de esta semana, más el finde tendrán cuatro días libres, en todo caso si no mejora me avisas y les extiendo el plazo a ambos

-Muchísimas gracias señor Jacob por permitirme a mí también faltar, si, hoy mismo lo llevaré al hospital

-No es nada muchacho, él te necesita, debes cuidarlo bien-

-Muchas gracias, si, lo cuidaré, haré todo lo posible por aliviarle este proceso.

Luego de cortar la llamada volvió con Souichi que aún se encontraba ido en aquella tina.

Una vez que su fiebre disminuyo ambos se vistieron, Morinaga preparó el desayuno de ambos y se dirigieron por último al consultorio de Nathan.

-Bueno muchacho, la fiebre es normal teniendo en cuenta que llevas muchos años fumando, tal vez dure dos o tres días, te recetaré unos calmantes musculares y unos antifebriles, no te evitarán la fiebre pero ayudarán a que no aumente tanto, también te daré unos somníferos.

-Muchas gracias Seños Nathan- respondió Morinaga

-No hay de que, joven Souichi, la decisión que ha tomado no es fácil, pero es la mejor decisión, el joven Tetsuhiro se preocupa por ti, si ves que te cuesta, apóyate en él-

Sonrojado Souichi le respondió -sí, lo haré-

Asi ambos se fueron del consultorio a una farmacéutica cercana a comprar los medicamentos y luego se dirigieron a su hogar.

Souichi permaneció en cama, la fiebre iba y venía y la tos se hacía cada vez más fuerte, el pecho le dolía horriblemente.

Una calada, solo una calada a un cigarrillo y todo ese dolor corporal se esfumaría… pero no se rendiría, tenía una motivación… Morinaga… ese muchachito que ahora se encontraba con la mirada triste y la sonrisa quebrada

El menor que se desvivía por atenderle, en este momento ingresaba a la habitación con el almuerzo de ambos.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes sempai? -

\- ¿Acaso me veo bien?, que preguntas haces idiota-. Realmente no se lo veía bien, tenía los labios resecos, los ojos vidriosos, tenía ojeras, la cabeza le dolía, intentaba con todas sus fuerzas contener las ganas de golpear a ese muchachito tonto por hacer una pregunta estúpida.

-Lo siento sempai, ten- le dijo extendiéndole la bandeja con el almuerzo.

\- ¿Sopa? ¿Es que acaso estoy ingresado en un hospital? -

-Te dará fuerzas Souichi, las necesitas, además hice carne y verduras, y también hice un postre, tú tienes la costumbre de fumar cuando terminas de comer asi que estaba pensando en que comas un postre-

\- ¿Hace cuánto me conoces? no me gusta el dulce Morinaga-

-Lo sé, pero quiero ayudarte sempai, asi que busqué información en internet y vi algunas sugerencias de personas que pasaron por esta misma fase, y decían que comer un postre luego de la comida ayuda con la ansiedad, no lo hice muy dulce, le puse menos cantidad de azúcar de la que en realidad lleva ¿Por qué no lo intentas? -

-Haa que fastidio, no había pensado en buscar como soportar esto, y dime, ¿averiguaste cómo puedo soportar las ganas de golpearte que tengo? -

-Haa, eh, sempai, por favor no me golpees- rascándose la mejilla reía entre nervioso y divertido -sí, si busque, pero ahora come por favor-

Souichi comía despacio, el estómago lo sentía revuelto, Morinaga le daba agua helada de tanto en tanto para refrescarlo.

Ni bien terminaron de comer no pasó mucho tiempo en que Souichi entró en un completo estado de ansiedad, sentía una especie de angustia, sus manos estaban frías, su cuerpo tembloroso sudaba, tenía palpitaciones. Sentía su mente dividirse en dos, una parte le rogaba que prendiera un cigarrillo mientras la otra resistía para que no lo hiciera, estaba completamente irritado. Morinaga corrió a la cocina y al volver le extendió una porción del pastel de vainilla y coco que le hizo.

-Sempai, come, te ayudará-

Con manos temblorosas Souichi tomo el plato que su joven amante le entrego y comenzó a degustar de su postre.

\- ¿Te gusta sempai? -

-Si… esta bueno, no está dulce- de hecho le había gustado y mucho, tanto que se comió toda la poción.

\- ¿Quieres más? -

-No, está bien… tenías razón, me ayudó mucho- de hecho no mentía, le había bajado la ansiedad, _"quien diría que un postre ayudaría"._

\- ¡Que bien!, comenzaré a prepararte postres para después de las comidas, igual iré a comprar frutas- juntando las bandejas con los platos sucios continuo -descansa sempai, iré a lavar esto-

Souichi no le respondió enseguida, se estaba acomodando para intentar dormir un poco cuando Morinaga se estaba retirando de la habitación, antes de que abriera la puerta para irse lo detuvo -oye… Morinaga… gracias-

Morinaga le sonrió ampliamente -descansa… mi Souichi- dicho esto se retiró.

Souichi en verdad estaba agradecido con ese muchacho que siempre era atento con él. _"¿Cuánto durará esto?",_ ese era su gran dilema, desde hace unos días que tenía esa guerra de poderes en su interior aunque intenta no darle juego al pensamiento de fumar manteniendo su mente ocupada, le preocupaban los ataques de ansiedad, no duraban mucho, solo algunos minutos, pero aunque algunas veces eran soportables otras eran demasiado fuertes, pero lo que más lo tenía mal era el saber que en su condición estaba preocupando a su compañero, ver la preocupación en el rostro de él no era algo que le gustara _"pero le prometí intentar dejarlo… no te fallaré Morinaga, intentaré aguantar por ti…"_. Luego de un rato se quedó dormido.

Mientras en la sala Morinaga limpiaba todo el lugar a fondo con productos perfumados y ventilaba el lugar. Como Souichi fumaba mucho por día el departamento tenía impregnado el olor del cigarrillo asique debía de cambiar eso. Estaba terminando cuando Souichi se levantó.

\- ¿Por qué se siente todo diferente? - le pregunto a Morinaga. Él siempre mantenía limpio pero ahora el ambiente se sentía diferente.

\- Sempai, ¿cómo te sientes?

Tirándose cansinamente en el sofá le dijo -horrible, las ganas de fumar son muy fuertes, no pensé que fuera tan doloroso dejarlo- su mente adicta de fumador trataba de seducirlo haciéndole ver supuestas bondades del cigarrillo para hacerlo caer de nuevo en la trampa. La necesidad le taladraba como un pájaro carpintero en el cerebro.

Mientras se dirigía al refrigerador le dijo -es porque tú eres un adicto a la nicotina, la desintoxicación es dolorosa, y era muy fuerte, por eso tienes fiebre- volviendo a su lado se sentó con él en el sofá -ten, come- le dijo con una sutil sonrisa extendiéndole una manzana Souichi no le replico, no le gustaban las frutas pero él solo quería ayudarlo a sobrellevar sus ansiedades.. -se siente diferente porque limpie todo a fondo aparte de que lave las cortinas, también el otro día compre ambientadores asique ahora huele a vainilla acá adentro, ya no huele a cigarrillos, ¿Qué opinas? -

-Se siente agradable- le gustaba, ese aroma sutilmente dulce hacía que hubiera mucha más calidez de la que ya había antes.

\- ¿Te ayudo en algo? -

-No sempai, no es necesario, ya terminé, solo me falta planchar la ropa pero lo haré mañana, ahora prepararé la cena, ¿quieres un café? -

-Yo lo haré- Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina, Souichi tomo un cálmate para el dolor de cabezas, y se puso a preparar el café para ambos - ¿qué harás de cenar? -

-pollo, haré pollo a la plancha, arroz y ensalada, y de postre hay más pastel, o si lo prefieres hoy compre frutas-

-Ten- Souichi dejo el café al lado de él, se lavó las manos y se colocó un delantal -te ayudaré con las ensaladas-

Ambos hombres prepararon su cena y sentaron a comer mientras veían el noticiero local. Estaban comiendo su postre cuando Morinaga pregunto - ¿cómo te sientes sempai? -

-Mareado, pero mejor, el malestar va y viene-

\- ¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo? Hay una noche agradable-

-Sí, porque no, asi no pienso por un rato en cigarrillos-

-Eso estaba pensando yo-

Luego de que ambos juntaran los platos y los lavaran, toman sus abrigos y fueron a dar una caminata nocturna, había una plaza a unos veinte minutos de distancia si iban caminando a paso lento asique se dirigieron hasta allí, como era un vecindario sumamente tranquilo podían andar con confianza hasta altas horas de la noche.

-Que bueno que el señor Jacob nos dio estos dos días libres ¿no sempai? -

-Sí, realmente es muy considerado con nosotros-

-Sabes, yo he sido muy mal agradecido con él, cuando estuve aquí solo, él siempre se preocupó por mí, aunque yo nunca lo tomé realmente en cuenta-

-Fue por él que pude encontrarte, bueno, el inútil de Isogai, al menos ese bueno para nada sirvió para algo, fue él quien me aviso a mí, aparte de que me ofreció el empleo y me ayudo a conseguir el departamento, y no solo eso me permitió iniciar dos semanas más tarde desde que me contrato por si tu despertabas, y encima me las pago-

-Le debemos mucho ¿no? -

-Si- respondió en un susurro Souichi

-Sempai, ¿qué te parece si le ofrecemos una cena en agradecimiento por todas las atenciones que ha tenido con nosotros? -

-Es lo menos que podemos hacer-

-Bien, prepararé un buen menú típico de aquí, pero lo haremos la semana que viene entonces, tú ahora necesitas descanso-

Ambos hombre continuaron caminando bajo el manto estrellado manteniendo una agradable conversación. Morinaga había leído en internet que era importante mantener la mente ocupada en actividades que necesitaran de atención y que desgastaran físicamente, asique la caminata y la charla era una buena idea en ese momento. Ambos llegaron a la plaza y a Souichi le dio un ataque de tos y ansiedad nuevamente asique Morinaga fue a la tienda que estaba cruzando la calle y le compró una botella de agua y una bolsa con dulces masticables que increíblemente Souichi las comió una tras otra apaciguando asi su necesidad de fumar. Se quedaron un rato largo en aquella banca viendo a los niños corretear jugando por todos lados, escuchando las risas traviesas y uno que otro llanto por alguna rodilla raspada.

Ya era bastante tarde y el aire estaba muy frio asique volvieron a casa nuevamente. Souichi se había sentado a descansar en el sofá. Se encontraba agitado e irritado, pero trataba con todas sus fuerzas el contenerse contando hasta mil, esperando alguna oportunidad para poder tener la excusa para golpear a su compañero solo para descargar un poco su mal humor _"ese tipo, tan atento, se está portando tan bien que hasta da miedo, quien lo diría, siempre se aprovecha de la ocasión y ahora no ha hecho nada, demonios, y yo que necesito golpear algo"._

-Ten sempai- le dijo Morinaga extendiéndole un vaso de agua y una píldora para dormir. Souichi no protesto por eso, llevaba ya dos días sin poder dormir adecuadamente asique por hoy estaba bien. Luego ambos hombres se acostaron. Souichi se quedó dormido poco después pero en cambio Morinaga quedo despertó, se sentó a leer un libro sin abandonar el lecho mientras velaba el sueño de el _"dormido con pastilla menos se despertará si levanta fiebre"_. Cerca de las tres de la mañana Morinaga se encontraba tomando una taza de café para mantenerse despierto cuando sintió que la temperatura de Souichi subió nuevamente. Asique dejo llenando la bañera en lo que desvestía a Souichi. Luego lo sumergió en la tina hasta que se estabilizó, lo sacó, lo secó y lo vistió nuevamente con ropa limpia sin que él se despertara en ningún momento.

A la mañana siguiente, Souichi se despertó como era ya una hábito del que aún le costaba acostumbrarse, sobre el pecho del menor, siendo rodeado por sus brazos, aunque ya no se sobresaltaba. Mirándolo detenidamente y con un tono serio le dijo -Oye… tú… no dormiste ¿cierto? -

\- ¿Hee? ¿Po-porqué lo dices sempai? -

-Tienes ojeras- deteniéndose de repente miró sus vestimentas y avergonzado le dijo -enferme de nuevo ¿cierto? -

-Si sempai, levantaste fiebre a las tres de la mañana, pero no fue tanto esta vez, solo llegaste a los 38°c va mejorando ¿no crees? A lo mejor ya mañana no levantes fiebre, lo llevas muy bien-

" _Este sujeto, con su amabilidad… es irritante"_

\- ¿Cómo te sientes hoy sempai? -

Levantándose de la cama le dijo -Bien, de hecho, me siento bien,

\- ¿Descansaste bien? -

-Sí, tu deberías dormir, te ves cansado-

-Dormiré después, prepararé el desayuno-

-Comenzaré a preparar el café… ve a alistarte- _"es lo menos que puedo hacer por este sujeto"_

-Gracias sempai, eres muy amable-

-Haa nada de eso, te ves horrible, ve de una buena vez que el resto de las cosas no se prepararan solas-

Riendo suavemente mientras se dirigía al baño le dijo -Sempai, siempre tan tirano-

-Sí, tirano, me pican las manos por golpearte asique apúrate-

… … … … ….

Se encontraban ambos desayunando cuando Morinaga se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la habitación mientras Souichi seguía comiendo, no le había prestado mucha atención. Al volver dejó ante su sempai un candelario. Souichi levantando una ceja en señal de desconcierto le dijo - ¿y ahora que idiotez estas tramando? -

\- ¿Por qué no marcas cada día que pasas sin fumar? -

\- ¿Y porque haría esa estupidez? -

" _Sempai esta irritado"_ pensó con un poquito de miedo -es para que puedas ver tu progreso sempai-

\- ¿Eh? ¿Progreso? No te entiendo-

-Sí, escucha, tú te fumabas un cigarrillo prácticamente cada veinte o treinta minutos, también después de las comidas, y apenas te levantabas o antes de acostarte a dormir, y cuando te molestabas por algo prendías uno tras otro, y asi todos los días por muchos años, ahora llevas varios días sin fumar y es un gran avance, ¿por qué no lo marcas para que también tú puedas verlo? -

Dando un cansado suspiro le dijo -Qué más da, no sé en qué diablos pueda ayudar pero lo haré, asi no fastidias-

Morinaga sonriéndole tomó una mano de él entre la suya sobre la mesa, entrelazando sus dedos, dándole una suave caricia con su pulgar y llevando su mano a sus labios le dio un suave beso haciendo que su sempai se sonrojara hasta las orejas por aquel gesto -sempai, realmente estás haciendo un esfuerzo admirable, y a pesar de que estas mal ahora, vas a mejorar y mucho, tal vez podamos volver a la montaña Grouse y podamos subir aquel sendero de nuevo y que tú lo disfrutes más-

Burlonamente le respondió -te llevaré a ti y te haré subir y bajar corriendo varias veces a ver si asi te cansas de una buena vez y no me fastidias a mi-

Riéndose le dijo -Que malo eres sempai-

Souichi sonrió tenuemente, le agradaba mucho verlo reír asi por una estupidez sin sentido.

… … … … …

Unas horas más tarde, luego del almuerzo se encontraban ambos en el sofá, Souichi leía sus informes y Morinaga había recostado su cabeza en las piernas de él. Estaban relajados, Souichi se encontraba bastante mejor, aunque le doliera el pecho pero la fiebre había cedido desde la noche, al menos aun no aumentaba su temperatura, al parecer los antifebriles le estaban hacendó muy buen efecto. Corriendo la vista de sus hojas observa el rostro apacible del joven…

-Morinaga- le dijo suavemente pero este no le respondió -oye, Morinaga- volvió a decirle _"se quedó dormido… ha de estar cansado… es un idiota, no se hubiera desvelado, pero el siempre hace eso, preocupándose de más por mi olvidándose de él, ni modo, siempre ha sido asi"_ -oye Morinaga… despierta- le menciono moviéndolo un poco.

\- ¿Qué sucede sempai? - le dijo en susurro en medio de un bostezo restregándose los ojos - ¿Estas bien? ¿Te sucede algo? -

-Deja de preocuparte por mi idiota y vete a dormir de una buena vez-

Levantándose del sofá Morinaga, estiró su cuerpo - ¿quieres dormir una siesta conmigo? -

Sin mirarlo le respondió -tengo que leer esto-

-Si necesitas algo avísame enseguida ¿sí? - dándole un delicado beso en su mejilla se retiró a la habitación, se cambió de ropa y se acostó durmiéndose antes de que la cabeza tocara la almohada. Estaba realmente cansado, llevaba dos días sin dormir.

Mientras en la sala, Souichi estaba intentando concentrarse en sus informes cuando otro ataque de ansiedad le invadió, haciendo que necesitara prender un nuevo cigarrillo, intento seguir leyendo pero no lograba comprender asique se dirigió a la heladera y saco uno de los recipientes con frutas cortadas que Morinaga preparó para él para momentos como este, asique se sentó en el sofá y se comió toda la bandeja _"si Kanako supiera que estoy comiendo fruta haría todo un alboroto"_. De hecho era asi, la pequeña Kanako siempre le decía que debía de comer más frutas. Una vez más tranquilo se dirigió a la habitación en donde vio a Morinaga dormir serenamente. Al parecer se había removido y se había destapado. Tomando las mantas, Souichi volvió a taparlo y lo contempló un momento, no pudo evitar sonreír sutilmente, _"aguanto dos días sin dormir, solo por cuidarme a mi…"_ suavemente acaricio sus hebras azules, eran tan suaves, recordaba esa imagen de él cuándo llegaron luego del hospital, ahora sus mejillas estaban tan sonrosadas, su cabello brillaba, sus labios rebosantemente rojos, su piel tersa y suave, tan aterciopelada, aparte de que había recuperado bastante su peso, _"ya no queda rastro de eso… excepto…"_ tomando su muñeca izquierda con cuidado de no despertarlo, contemplo aquella cicatriz, la acaricio suavemente con su pulgar y recordó aquel horrible sentimiento que había tenido cuando se enteró _"que lejano se siente ese momento"_ … ahora todo era tan diferente. Dirigiéndose al guardarropas, tomo sus prendas de dormir, se cambió allí mismo y con cuidado de no despertarlo se acostó al lado de él, acurrucándose en el calor de su cuerpo, abrazándolo de la cintura, abandonándose el también al sueño… _"no te perderé nuevamente" …_

Ese finde semana Souichi se recuperó de la fiebre por lo que el mismo lunes pudo volver al trabajo, aunque la ansiedad lo consumiera podía sobrellevarlas por las atenciones de su joven amante.

… … … … … …

El tiempo transcurre rápidamente cuando estas con la persona que se ama, ya llevaban un mes y medio desde que iniciaron su noviazgo y vida de pareja. En ese tiempo, Souiji los llamó unas cuantas veces, asegurándose de que ambos estuvieran bien, quedando más que feliz de saber que eran una pareja y que habían tenido su luna de miel, haciendo que Souichi se enfadara ante el término, aunque en realidad no lo estaba, solo se sentía abochornado, después de todo, a pesar de ser un hombre de muy duro carácter por fuera, en su interior es un hombre bastante vergonzoso y tímido con lo que a asuntos de romance se refiere, cosa que su padre sabia más que bien y por eso le provocaba de ese modo. Una vez más le dio a Morinaga la bienvenida a la familia y prometieron que cuando consiguieran un departamento más grande reuniría a todos para ir a visitarlos y realizar una fiesta para ser presentado formalmente, después de todo es una tradición recibir la bendición de los padres al iniciar una relación, aunque por parte de Souiji era más que claro que la tenían.

Souichi no había vuelto a tocar un cigarrillo, aunque los ataques de ansiedad y de irritación en un principio eran muy frecuentes y bastante fuertes, estas fueron disminuyendo con el paso de los días. El menor se había empapado en información para poder ayudarlo a sobrellevarlo lo mejor posible, desde las comida hasta las actividades. Hacían más cosas juntos en su rato de oseo, para mantener la mente de Souichi centrada en otras cosas. También hacía tiempo que había dejado los somníferos, ya que podía dormir perfectamente. Habían tomado por costumbre dar caminatas nocturnas luego de la cena, y las sesiones de amor entre ambos lo dejaban exhausto y profundamente dormido y satisfecho.

Durante ese tiempo que compartieron el departamento de Souichi, Morinaga se encargó de buscar un departamento más grande para ambos a través de bienes raíces que le mostraron diferentes opciones, una menos convincentes que la otra, la mayoría de los departamentos se encontraban bastante retirados de sus trabajos, por lo que deberían utilizar el transporte público, o se encontraban en ubicaciones poco seguras, o la misma estructura y distribución de los ambientes no eran de su agrado, o no les gustaba el amoblamiento o directamente no los tenían, asique tuvieron que pagar un mes más del alquiler para tener más tiempo de seguir buscando.

\- ¿Y si buscamos mejor una casa sempai? -

\- Será demasiado grande para nosotros-

\- Puede ser una con dos habitaciones asi la segunda habitación podría ser para huéspedes y cuando tu familia venga de visitas tienen un lugar donde dormir, ¿qué opinas? -

-Esa habitación la usaré yo para escapar de ti-

-Haa sempai, como si algún día fuera a permitir que escapes de mi…- acercándose sigilosamente, acechándolo cual león a su presa lo atrapó aferrándolo con fuerza a su pecho rodeándolo por encima de sus brazos imposibilitando cualquier movimiento -y si te escaparas de mí, saldría a cazarte-

\- Suéltame maldito, que diablos sucede conti…- Morinaga no lo dejo terminar, atrapo sus labios en los suyos en un arrebatador beso que Souichi hizo un intento detener, aunque se rindo poco tiempo después siguiendo el juego de él…

… … … … …

Unos días después hablaron con su agente de bienes raíces y les mostro algunas ofertas, algunas casas tenían tres o cuatro habitaciones, y los precios eran, según Souichi, ridículamente elevados. Sin embargo, entre tanto montón de basura encontraron una casa ideal para ellos. Les mostraron los planos y les gusto la ubicación y la distribución de los ambientes. Asique juntos se dirigieron al lugar para verla. La casa no era pequeña, pero tampoco grande, tenía el tamaño justo, tenía dos habitaciones, la habitación principal era bastante grande, incluía estudio, baño privado amplio con una gran bañera y un gran guardarropas, que a Morinaga le hicieron billar los ojos. El baño principal también era grande, no tenía bañera pero si tenía una bonita mampara de vidrio en la ducha, también incluía una lavandería, tenía una cocina compartida con el comedor, y una sala de estar alfombrada con un cómodo y amplio sillón de tres cuerpos que le encendieron enseguida la imaginación a Morinaga.

-Escucha idiota…- le dijo Souichi en su oído - ¿contrólate quieres? Hasta aquí siento tus ondas enfermizas-

-Haa… yo… bu-bueno…-

-No intentes poner excusas… se lo que estás pensando maldito enfermo… ni se te ocurra si no quieres ser hombre muerto…- sinceramente a Souichi ya no le importaba que ese muchacho estuviera siempre en celo, desde que logró aceptarlo por completo admitía que le gustaba, y mucho, cuando ese enfermizo lo tomaba y hacía de él lo que quería _"pero eso ni decírselo, no me lo quitare más de encima"_ … alejándose de él siguió observando el lugar…

" _hhhaaa sempai… lo dice como si no supiera que por más que se niegue lo voy a hacer"_ … Morinaga se había dado cuenta ya hace mucho tiempo de que a su sempai le gustaba ser tomado de esa manera, le gustaba ser cazado y sometido por él, _"pero, no se lo voy a decir, es más divertido jugar al cazador y la presa"_ … acercándose lentamente sin que se diera cuenta le susurro en la oreja, -te haré el amor en ese sofá hasta que ya no puedas más- haciendo que todo el cuerpo de Souichi se tensara, sonrojándose furiosamente, estremeciéndose de pies a cabeza, su oreja es un punto extremadamente sensible en su cuerpo, que le susurre allí y encima palabras de ese tipo, inmediatamente despertaba su excitación _"maldita sea… no juega limpio…"_

Ambos se decidieron por alquilar esa casa.

Ese día Morinaga se encargó de juntar las pertenencias de ambos, estaba empacando los libros que Souichi tenía, no eran muchos, solo algunos que trajo de Nagoya y algún que otro que había comprado en esta ciudad, cuando uno se resbaló de sus manos sin llegar a caérsele pero si de entre sus páginas cayeron algunas hojas sueltas, tomándola entre sus manos las contemplo con emoción _"¿y estas fotos?"_ , no podía dejar de verlas, _"son de cuando fuimos al castillo en Nagoya… ¿pero qué?" …_

-Oye idiota que haces revisando mis cosas… dame eso- fingía molestia, pero estaba más que nada avergonzado, que le haya descubierto las fotos no era para nada agradable.

-Sem-pai… lo-lo siento no era mi intención, las encontré sin querer al acomodar tus cosas pero qué...-

-Son las que me dio Naomi, las dejo sobre el sofá aquel día que fue a mi departamento, cuando tú ya te había venido para acá… ¿contento? - _"maldita sea… no puedo evitar darle explicaciones, es irritante"._

-Y tú… las conservaste- dijo en un susurro… realmente se había extremadamente emocionado, tanto que lo abrazo de improviso haciendo que su adorado sempai se sobresaltara

-HAAAA PERO QUE HACES TAN DE REPENTE… SUELTAME IDIOTA- le grito dándole un golpe en la mejilla.

Morinaga solo se cubrió el rostro en un gracioso lloriqueo diciendo -me pegaron… sempai es muy cruel-

-Obvio que las conserve, no iba a tirarlas, lo que ella dijo era cierto no hay que despreciar el valor de una foto-

-Aahh sempai eres tan lindo y tan cruel a la vez, haces que me sienta sumamente entusiasmado- le decía con una radiante sonrisa contrastando con el rojo de su mejilla producto del golpe.

-Lo que tu sientes no es entusiasmo idiota… es masoquismo-

Volviendo a acercarse a él, con una suave voz profunda y con su mirada penetrante haciendo que Souichi se perdiera en ese bosque le susurro cerca de sus labios -si… soy masoquista… solo por ti- tomándolo del rostro le dio un profundo beso que le daba más brillo a los irises de oro de él. Bebiendo de sus labios como si fuera el mejor vino. Quitándole cualquier rastro de razón, comenzando a descubrir con sus manos el camino de su cuerpo, explorando sus senderos descansando en su vientre, bebiendo de su piel y de sus labios su aliento contenido. Comenzando a despertar los latidos de él.

" _¿Quién es el masoquista de quién… sempai?"_

En la cama de su habitación le hizo el amor… le hacia el amor con sus ojos… le hacia el amor con sus palabras que le desvestían el alma… dejaban fluir sus sentimientos en sus brazos.

Con movimientos indiscretos de sus manos le hacia el amor con ternura y dulzura desmedida… con pasión desbordante… con amor…

Ellos estaban enamorados y les hacía bien amarse. Eran cautivos de sus cuerpos, se fundían en un solo ser, unían sus ilusiones con sus vidas.

Juntos naufragaban en ese mar de sensaciones que encendían sus pieles mojando sus cuerpos apasionados…

… … … … … …

Dos días después, ya siendo viernes, luego del trabajo juntaron sus valijas, las cajas y terminaron de guardar lo que quedaba y se mudaron al que sería su nuevo hogar, no era mucho lo que tenían por lo que el viaje lo hicieron en un taxi…

-Oye… ¿Por qué sonríes tanto?... me asustas-

-Ah lo siento sempai, es que estoy muy feliz de que estés conmigo es todo…-

Suspirando imperceptiblemente se acercó a él, tomó su rostro entre sus manos para asegurarse de que le viera y le dio un suave y casto beso -se lo que piensas, ya te he dicho que no te aferres a los lugares, hoy vivimos aquí, pero el día de mañana podemos cambiar de casa nuevamente-

-No importa en donde estemos sempai, siempre que estés conmigo me sentiré en casa-

Souichi no respondió, lo cierto era que el sentía del mismo modo, no importaba en donde estuvieran, mientras que ese niño mimado estuviera con él siempre sentiría su casa como un hogar. Rodeándolo en su cuello lo atrajo hacia sí dándole un cálido abrazo, enterneciendo su corazón, intentando en ese gesto trasmitirle su sentir, intentando asi que entendiera que sentía lo mismo. Morinaga correspondió al abrazo rodeándolo de su cintura, apegándolo a su cuerpo, entendiendo perfectamente el mensaje que él le daba _"sempai, ¿quién necesita de palabras cuando en un simple gesto puedes expresarte tan perfectamente?"_

En un suave susurro le dijo -bienvenido a casa… Morinaga- haciendo que el muchacho se pusiera aún más feliz de lo que ya estaba… De golpe lo separó abruptamente de su cuerpo -ya fue suficiente, estoy muriendo de hambre… ¿qué vas a cocinar? -

Riendo le responde -haa sempai, haz roto la magia del momento-

-Cual magia idiota, usa esa magia para hacer la cena-

\- ¿Quieres acompañarme a hacer las compras? Necesitamos muchas cosas-

-Qué más da-

Ambos se dirigieron al mercado que está en el mismo vecindario…

-Mira sempai, que lindas cortinas, la casa no tiene cortinas, tendremos que llevar ¿te gustan? – Le dijo señalando unas lindas cortinas de color natural y blanco.

-Esas cosas las podemos comprar otro día… tengo hambre Morinaga…-

-Está bien, ¿Qué quieres comer? -

-Mmm puede ser mmm, no sé, ¿Qué quieres tú? - Esto dejó impactado a Morinaga, eran pocas las veces en que su adorado tirano le preguntaba que era lo que quería -oye que tanto te sorprendes, te pregunte qué es lo que quieres, tampoco es para tanto-

-Haa lo-lo siento sempai, yo bu-bueno, en realidad no lo había pensado, pero quiero algo con verduras, que prefieres, ¿pollo, carne o pescado? -

-Carne-

-Ah, bien-

Ambos se dirigieron a la sección de vegetales -sempai ven, mira, ¿ves esta cebolla? -

Levantando una ceja le dijo -es una cebolla, que tiene de especial-

-Nada, no tiene nada de especial, ¿vez la cáscara? No brilla, es opaca, eso significa que al cortarla ira derecho a la basura, ¿ves esta? Esta si brilla, asique llevare esta… y esta… y esta otra-

\- ¿Cómo diablos sabes ese tipo de cosas? -

-Experiencia sempai, cuando me mude solo, no sabía cocinar, mis padres me daban un dinero mensual, por lo que solo tenía un gasto fijos para la comida, asique tenía que cocinarme, y realmente era un desastre, a lo primero fue horrible, la comida se me quemaba o me quedaba sin sabor, o muy salada, pero buscaba recetas en internet de paso a paso y fui aprendiendo, y ahí vi también sobre como poder distinguir los vegetales buenos-

-Oh, vaya, eso es inesperado- _"no ha de haber sido nada fácil esos momento"_

-Lo mismo pasa con los cítricos, ¿vez este limón? - le dijo señalando el limón entre sus manos – mientras más poros tenga, más gruesa es la cáscara, mientras más lisa sea la superficie, más fina es la cascara y más jugo se le puede sacar... ¿ves? Este tiene la cascara lisa, este limón está bueno-

" _este tipo sí que sabe de esto"_

-Bien, la carne la puedo saltear con cebolla y pimientos de tres colores, mmm también le puedo agregar tomates ¿Qué opinas? -

-Si.. eso suena muy bien- decía sonriendo Souichi imaginándoselo servido en un plato.

Por otro lado Morinaga estaba entusiasmado con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro "AAHHH SONRIO… ES HERMOSO CUANDO SONRIE" -también puedo hacer los vegetales horneados ¿Qué dices?

-Si… me gusta…-

Asi ambos hombres terminaron de hacer las compras y se dirigieron a su nuevo hogar - ¿Quieres cocinar conmigo sempai?

\- ¿Eh? Ah sí, si claro- le respondió, colocándose un delantal, se lavó las manos y le dijo - ¿Qué hago? -

-Corta los pimientos en tiras… mira sempai- le dijo mostrándole la cebolla cortada por la mitad - ¿ves? Esta muy buena-

-Si… veo- le respondió mientras cortaba los pimientos. Morinaga ya tenía todo cocinándose cuando Souichi terminó con el último pimiento -eres demasiado rápido haciendo esto…-

-Es por la practica sempai, no te desanimes, a mí también me costó mucho aprender, con la diferencia es que yo tuve que aprender solo, en cambio tú me tienes a mí para ayudarte-

Esto último dicho provocó un adorable sonrojo en las mejillas de Souichi, pero no le respondió, solo se quitó el delantal y se dirigió a la sala a ver la televisión, con Morinaga que recostó su cabeza sobre sus pernas, ya estaba acostumbrado a eso asique no le daba importancia, simplemente lo dejo, y comenzó a acariciarle sutilmente sus cabellos. Solo se quedaron asi, en silencio, disfrutando de la agradable compañía que ambos se hacían

…

Un tiempo después llegaría la familia de Souichi, con el eternamente autoinvitado Isogai… por lo que ambos comenzaron a preparar todo para la llegada de ellos. Compraron futones con sábanas y mantas y prepararon la habitación de huéspedes y también compraron en el mercado suficiente ingredientes para varios días.

El día en que llegarían se hizo presente, por lo que ambos habían preparado un gran banquete para todos, asi también como postres y un pastel de vainilla con chocolates, por maña de Morinaga.

-Oye, eso es como para alimentar a un ejército, tampoco son tantos- le dijo Souichi mientras terminaban de preparar los alimentos.

-Sempai, es mejor que sobre y no que falte, lo que quede lo guardamos para mañana y listo- Morinaga estaba muy feliz, tanto que en todo momento no dejo de sonreír.

Secándose las manos y quitándose el delantal Souichi le dijo -te ves muy feliz-

-Lo estoy sempai, sabes, cuando hable con tu padre, cuando tu comenzaste a trabajar, él… fue muy amable conmigo-

-Tú nunca me contaste que fue lo que te dijo el viejo, solo mencionaste que te dijo sobre lo que yo viví allá… ese viejo entrometido-

-Él… me dio la bienvenida a la familia, y me pidió que le dijera "padre"- la sonrisa de su rostro no se podría describir, sus ojos brillaban de alegría ante saber que era parte de una familia.

" _Con razón que esta tan feliz"_ -tú eres parte de mi familia ahora Morinaga, tienes que disfrutarlo lo más que puedas-

Dándole un abrazo sorpresivo le susurro -muchas gracias sempai- las lagrimitas de emoción no se hicieron esperar, comenzaron a recorrerles sus mejillas

\- ¿Eehh? ¿Y ahora que sucede contigo? ¿Por qué diablos estas llorando? - _"mierda, este tipo, quien le entiende"._

Limpiándose el rastro de sus lágrimas le dijo -No sempai, no estoy llorando, estoy muy feliz, eso es todo-

-Tú siempre estás muy feliz, eso no es sorpresa-

-Sempai, es que tú me haces muy feliz, ¿sabes? Yo nunca me había sentido parte de una familia, a pesar de tener la mía, ahora que estoy contigo es que me siento parte de algo que para mí es importante, todo gracias a ti, te amo tanto-. Estaban en la cocina y Morinaga comenzó a besarlo, lenta y dulcemente haciendo que Souichi se perdiera en sus brazos, haciendo que se deje arrastrar por él, desabotonando su camisa lentamente lo fue tocando, toco sus tetillas estimulándola mientras besaba su cuello y lo acariciaba con su lengua en el hueso de su clavícula. Souichi solo suspiraba en excitación. Morinaga comenzó a descender su mano por su vientre, estremeciéndolo con la suavidad de su tacto, iba a comenzar a desabotonar sus pantalones cuando de golpe sonó el timbre de la entrada, trayéndolos nuevamente a la realidad, dejando completamente frustrado a Morinaga y extremadamente sonrojado a Souichi _"¿Qué demonios pensaba hacer?... ¿y en la cocina?"_

-Aahh sempai… lo siento, tendrás que ser paciente ¿sí? - le decía coquetamente mientras tocaba sobre el pantalón de él sintiendo su erección.

-PERO QU…- Souichi se sonrojo aún más y salió corriendo al baño con la camisa desabotonada y las piernas temblándole.

Morinaga solo reía ante la reacción de él y se dirigió a la entrada a recibir a la familia que lo saludaron tan cálidamente haciendo que su corazón se alegrara aún más. La pequeña Kanako se colgó de su cuello en un gran y fuerte abrazo haciendo que perdieran el equilibrio y ambos cayeran al piso en medio de grandes risas

\- ¡Morinaga hermano! Estoy tan feliz de volverte a ver… no sabes cómo estaba el hermano Souichi cuando tú te fuiste, realmente estaba mal, no vuelvas a irte asi, te extrañé tanto-

-Pequeña Kanako también estoy muy feliz de verte, gracias por aceptarme-

-Pero que dices Morinaga, tú hace mucho eres parte de nuestra familia, estoy tan feliz de que al fin sea oficial-

Morinaga limpiaba las lagrimitas emocionadas de su nueva hermanita menor -no llores Kana-

-Oigan ustedes, que se traen entre manos- Souichi se había aparecido en la sala luego de relajar su cuerpo y golpearse la cabeza en la pared por dejarse arrastrar tan fácilmente por ese idiota que se encontraba aun en el suelo.

-Oohh mi pequeño Sou- Dijo emocionado su padre dándole un fuerte y efusivo abrazo -Sigues tan delgado y pálido como siempre-

-Haaa suéltame viejo, eso no es cierto- le dijo alejándolo de su cuerpo resistiendo la fuerza de su padre que intentaba abrazarlo.

" _Hay cosas que nunca cambian"_ pensaba divertido Morinaga ante aquella escena, le recordó a aquella vez que conoció a su padre, y no pudo evitar qué una suave risa escapara de su interior.

-Te ves muy bien Morinaga- le dijo Tomoe -me alegra que te hayas recuperado, cuando vinimos no pudimos quedarnos mucho porque solo nos habían dado unos días libres en el trabajo, asique ahora estaremos toda la semana-

-Si, hemos planeado muchas cosas para hacer mientras estén aquí- Morinaga estaba emocionado, habían pedido una semana libre los dos que corresponderían a sus vacaciones para pasarla completamente en familia.

En lo que ellos conversaban Isogai se acercó a Souichi cruzando su brazo en sus hombros y en un susurro le dijo -asique Souichi estaba en el baño ¿eh? Hemos interrumpido un juego bonito acaso? -

La reacción de Souichi fue más que suficiente para que Isogai se diera cuenta de que estaba en lo cierto por lo que riendo le dijo -asique al final Souichi cayó en las redes del amor de su pequeño asistente ¿he? -

Intentando empujarlo de su lado le dijo -pero qué demonios… suéltame maldito… no digas cosas que no son… y que haces tú aquí entrometido-

Riendo mientras se rascaba la cabeza le respondió -yo solo vengo a cuidar de mis amigos-

-Oye tú, aléjate de sempai, el que te haya dejado entrar fue por consideración a la familia de Souichi-

-No te enfades joven Morinaga, no tengo malas intenciones- le decía en medio de una risa nerviosa mientras se alejaba de Souichi. No quería provocarlo _"puede ser muy dulce pero enojado sí que asusta"._

-No confió en ti, aléjate de él-

-Oye idiota, no empieces con lo mismo ¿entendiste? - Souichi estaba muy molesto, tenía que soportar que su hermanito estuviera con ese pedófilo al que no podía matar a su antojo, tenía que soportar las estupideces de Isogai y por si fuera poco se añadían los celos de ese idiota.

Hablándole en voz baja le dijo -sempai, yo no confió en él, ha de tener malas intenciones, lo tendré vigilado- le dirigía una mirada sospechosa a Isogai quien alejándose se acercó a sus amigos a conversar.

Luego de los saludos y de beber café comenzaron a acomodar las cosas de Souiji y Kanako en la habitación de huéspedes, ya que Tomoe, Kurokawa e Isogai prefirieron instalarse en un hotel, cosa que desagrado sobremanera a Souichi, quería que su hermanito se quedara en casa.

-No hermano, Kurokawa es mi esposo y nos quedaremos en un hotel, ya lo reservamos-

-Vamos sempai, déjalos, ellos son un matrimonio y quieren su privacidad-

-Tú no te metas idiota- dirigiéndole una mirada iracunda a Kurokawa le dijo -algún día podré matarte con mis propias manos-

-Ya joven Souichi- Isogai se acercó con una sonrisa sínica en su rostro -tú también eres pareja de un hombre, no sé qué tanto drama haces ahora-

-Tu tampoco te metas maldito, este idiota no es un pervertido-

Esto causo gracia en Morinaga quien jocosamente se llevó una mano para cubrir sus labios _"siempre me dice pervertido y ahora dice que no lo soy… a sempai le gusta que yo sea asi con él, haaa quería hacerle el amor en la cocina, algún día lo lograre"._

Susurrándole en el oído Souichi le dijo -deja de pensar cosas raras Morinaga-

Con una risita nerviosa le dijo -haa, yo no estaba pensando nada raro-

Irritable le dijo -No me mientas, tu cara de pervertido te delata-

Riendo nerviosamente y rascándose la nuca dijo -yo lo-lo siento sempai-

…

La hora de la cena llegó, por lo que todos se acomodaron en la cocina mientras Morinaga y Kanako repartían los platos y la comida, en medio de ruidosas charlas sobre todo lo ocurrido durante ese tiempo en que no se habían visto, y los planes que habían hecho para esa semana. Una vez vaciados los recipientes Isogai comenzó a conectar los micrófonos en el equipo de música de Morinaga provocando terror en Souichi

-Maldita sea, no puede ser cierto-

\- ¿Qué te sucede sempai? -

-Ese idiota, lo mataré si se le ocurre poner…- no terminó de hablar cuando la canción de Doraemon comenzó a sonar -maldición- estaba completamente estremecido.

Hablando al micrófono dijo -ahh mi querido Souichi conoce muy bien la letra, ¿por qué no nos deleitas con tu dulce y delicada voz?

Aunque eso estremeció a Morinaga, él también quería escucharle cantar, pero no importa que tanto hicieran, no lograron convencerlo, asique Isogai con Kanako cantaron a dueto varias canciones de animes y románticas, al igual que Tomoe junto con Kurokawa, y también se unió Morinaga que hacía dueto con Kanako, esos dos escuchaban la misma música por lo que coordinaban perfectamente con las letras, mientras que Souiji los observaba divertido desde el sofá junto con un gran plato lleno de dulces, acompañado de un irritado Souichi que en este momento deseaba arrepentirse de haber dejado los cigarrillos, asique rindiéndose se sirvió una porción de pastel y se lo comió entero ante la mirada asombrada de Souiji…

-Creí que no te gustaba lo dulce-

Apuntando a la dirección de Morinaga con la cuchara le respondió -es culpa de aquel idiota-

Ese comentario le había causado gracia a Souiji _"el amor, el amor"_ pensó sonriendo.

En un momento Kanako comenzó a cantar una canción que su familia no reconoció, sin embargo, sí lo hizo Morinaga que la miro con picardía y una vez que terminó él se le acerco hablándole al oído -sé muy bien que esa canción es de Junjou Romántica pequeña pervertida-

-Sshhh no le vayas a decir a mi hermano- ambos se sonreían en complicidad, sin embargo…

-Vaya pequeña Kanako, no sabía que te gustaba el yaoi- le dijo socarronamente Isogai.

Tomoe pregunto - ¿Yaoi? ¿Qué es eso? -

Para suavizar un poco las cosas Isogai respondió -son novelas de parejas gay-

-HHHAAA PERO QUE DEMONIOS ES LO QUE MIRAS KANAKO- Souichi se había completamente exaltado.

Burlándose le dijo -vamos hermano no es para tanto, no es nada que no ocurra en mi familia-

Mirando completamente sonrojado hacia otra dirección -haa que demonios- provocando la risa de todos.

…

Realmente la estaban pasando bien, estuvieron hasta entrada la noche que los hombres se fueron a su hotel mientras Kanako y Souiji se fueron a dormir.

En tanto Morinaga y Souichi se encontraban en la cocina limpiando el desastre, mientras Morinaga lavaba los platos Souichi los iba enjuagando.

-Sempai, realmente me he divertido mucho hoy, tu familia es maravillosa, son muy alegres, estoy tan feliz de poder ser parte de esto- sonreír parecía que era lo único que sabía hacer. Su sonrisa era tan, tan sincera que agitaba el universo que se encontraba en el interior de Souichi. Esa sonrisa, su debilidad, era la única llave de su corazón. Luego de secarse las manos, lo abrazó desde atrás y apoyó su frente en la nuca de él, no le dijo nada, y para Morinaga tampoco era necesario que lo hiciera, lentamente se giró envolviendo a su amado en sus brazos, permaneciendo asi, en silencio, resguardándose ambos en sus brazos, desnudando sus sentimientos sin palabras, no eran necesarias cuando el murmullo de sus pieles gritaba sus "te quiero", rodeándose de su más sincero y cálido amor…

… … … … … …

Hicieron muchas cosas esa semana, llevaron a la familia a visitar los lugares por donde ellos anduvieron cuando se tomaron sus minivacaciones, con Isogai diciéndoles -veo que la han pasado realmente bien en su luna de miel- haciendo que Souichi se sonrojara de pies a cabeza y Morinaga recordara más que nada los momentos pasionales que tuvieron.

También visitaron los centros comerciales, he hicieron muchas compras, Kanako estaba más que feliz, recibió regalos de todos -que bueno que mi hermano Souichi no me regalo de nuevo pastel de maple-

-Haa niña malagradecida, deberías estar feliz de que al menos te haya regalado algo-

\- ¡Estoy feliz, amo el vestido que me regalaste, y también los zapatos que me regalaste tu hermano Morinaga! -

-Dime Tetsuhiro pequeña Kanako, y me alegra que te haya gustado-

-Sí, eres muy bueno combinando los colores- decía riendo, recordando como a su hermano Souichi parecía fundírsele en cerebro al no comprender porque el rosa y el amarillo no se veían bien.

-Tsk, a ustedes quien los entiende, solo son colores-

-Pero no todos combinan hermano- le dijo Kanako

\- ¿Te gusta la gargantilla Kana? -le pregunto Tomoe a la pequeña

-Sí, es perfecta, queda muy bien con mi vestido, muchas gracias-

Acariciándole la cabeza Morinaga le dijo -Kanako los usarás esta noche cuando vayamos al restaurant ¿de acuerdo? -

-Si que bien- estaba muy contenta asique corrió al baño a comenzar a prepararse aunque aún faltaran cuatro horas para la cena.

Riéndose Souiji comento -mujeres, siempre tardan siglos en arreglarse-

-No solo las mujeres, Morinaga es igual, este idiota tarda años en elegir un cambio de ropa-

Delante de todos Morinaga se acercó a él susurrándole muy despacio en su sensible oído -eso es porque quiero verme atractivo para ti amor-

-HHAAAAAA- esto estremeció completamente a Souichi haciendo que se avergonzara a más no poder. Y aunque nadie haya escuchado lo dicho no evitó que empezaran a reír por su reacción, logrando que molesto fuera a encerrarse a su habitación. Aunque no se lo haya dicho nunca, él siempre le observaba y lo encontraba atractivo, le gustaba el cuerpo de él y reconocía que su figura le excitaba, pero que se lo recordara delante de todos había sido extremo para él.

Morinaga se acercó a la habitación, abrió la puerta y lo encontró en el armario buscando el cambio de ropa que utilizaría en la noche, más que nada para tratar de disipar el nerviosismo que le produjo. Hacía ya cuatro días que su familia había llegado y ellos aún no habían intimado desde hace tiempo, asique necesitaba alejar esos pensamientos, o comenzaría a frustrarse nuevamente. El peliazul cerró la puerta tras de sí con el seguro y con sigilo se acercó abrazándolo desde la espalda provocándole un sobresalto -suéltame idiota-

-Ya sempai… no puedes molestarte por algo asi-

-Cállate maldito, déjame solo- intentaba forcejear para que le soltara pero Morinaga comenzó a besar su cuello desde atrás mientras aprisionándolo de su vientre lo atraía a su cuerpo.

-Te deseo tanto sempai, hace más de una semana que no te toco, ya no puedo resistir más-

-Que ni se te ocurra pervertido, todos están en la sala-

-Asique… ¿ahora si soy un pervertido eh? - le dijo aprisionándolo más a su cuerpo, frotando su entrepierna en su trasero, provocando un gran estremecimiento en Souichi. Morinaga reclamó sus labios en un insondable beso que le dejó completamente en blanco mientras comenzaba a acariciarlo por encima de la ropa, comenzando a desabotonar su camisa… un botón… luego otro botón… con sus manos diestras leía su grácil cuerpo cual libro abierto, atrapó sus tetillas entre sus anhelantes dedos… pellizcándolos… estirándolos y apretándolos, incitando a que se excitara cada vez más, provocando que contuviera sus gemidos con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que Souichi conociera su cuerpo a través de las manos de él. Tocando su miembro sobre el pantalón, sintiendo su dureza le susurro nuevamente -haa Souichi, ya estas tan encendido- seguía besando… mordisqueando y bebiendo su cuello, provocando que se abandonara a sus voluntades mientras en una suave caricia comenzaba a bajar su pantalón…

-De-detente… ahora… no…-

-Souichi relájate, si no haces ruido no escucharán, de todos modos tienen la televisión con el volumen alto… déjame amarte… solo un poco- Morinaga le amó allí, en donde estaban, de pie, deteniendo el tiempo a su alrededor, reduciendo aún más el espacio… concediéndose la cercanía de sus almas… convirtiéndose en cautivos de sus cuerpos. Con sus manos lo despojaba de su libertad, llevándolo a que se aventurara en su pasión. Él le hacia el amor con extrema ternura, recorría su piel con gentileza, le besaba con ardor mientras le susurraba con delicadeza sus sentimientos.

Souichi se encontraba perdido en el follaje denso e inhóspito del cuerpo de él… estaba mareado por su aroma tan excitante… el deseo era lo que recorría por sus venas… la felicidad irrumpía en su corazón…

Juntos alcanzaron la culminación que envolvía sus almas sonrientes por el placer.

Morinaga lo sostuvo con sus brazos, relajándolo poco a poco de aquel orgasmo, besando sus mejillas y sus labios, acariciando su piel suavemente. Ayudándolo a sentarse le dijo -llenaré la bañera para tí, tú descansa un poco- robándole otro beso se dirigió al baño que se encontraba en su habitación.

" _Este tipo, siempre hace lo mismo, siempre logra salirse con la suya, y siempre se lo ve tan feliz cuando hace estas cosas"_ no pudo evitar que una sutil sonrisa escapara de sus labios, se encontraba más relajado ahora _"este chico ha hecho lo que se le ha venido en gana conmigo…"_ aunque nunca se arrepentiría de haber dejado que hiciera lo que quisiera… Él sería feliz siempre que Morinaga lo fuera.

La semana llego a su fin y todos se despidieron prometiendo juntarse nuevamente en cuanto haya una nueva oportunidad, regresando cada uno a sus rutinarias vidas de trabajo y escuela.

El primer día, luego de volver de sus vacaciones, Morinaga había ido al laboratorio en horas del descanso a llevarle el almuerzo a Souichi, de paso quería estar a solas con él como solían hacer de vez en cuando, ya que el equipo de asistentes se dirigía a la cafetería. Sin embargo, luego del almuerzo a su amado sempai le entró un ataque de ansiedad que resistía con todas sus fuerzas. A pesar de que ya había pasado tiempo que había dejado los cigarrillos, lo solía atacar la ansiedad, no eran frecuentes, de hecho, pasaba varios días sin sentir la necesidad de prender uno, sin embargo, algunas de esas veces la necesidad de fumar era tan fuerte que le causaba temblor en el cuerpo.

Morinaga se aprovechó de la situación, como solía hacer alguna que otra vez, por lo que atrapando a Souichi entre sus brazos comenzó a besarlo, logrando que se entregara una vez más a él, lo sentó sin que pudiera darse cuenta sobre el mesón haciendo que lo rodeara con sus piernas en las caderas comenzando a menear sensual y sugestivamente su cuerpo rozando la virilidad de ambos, completamente excitados, besaba su cuello mientras desabotonaba su camisa -deseo tanto verte solo con la bata puesta-

-C-cállate… en-enfermo- le decía entre suaves suspiros y jadeos dejándole cada vez más lugar en su cuello para que le besara y mordisqueara todo cuanto quisiera. Morinaga comenzó a desabotonar su pantalón, bajando con cuidado el cierre, elevándolo de la mesa para poder deslizar un poco aquella molesta prenda, dejando la virilidad de él expuesta a sus deseos. Comenzó a masturbarlo con lentitud, haciendo que el deseo en Souichi creciera cada vez más, besando dulcemente sus labios lo fue recostando sobre aquella mesa. Sutilmente fue bajando con un dulce y ardiente recorrido de besos húmedos por su cuello, sus pectorales, su vientre llegando a su miembro que introdujo en su boca, mientras que con una mano lo masturba con la otra aprieta una de sus tetillas excitadas con sus ansiosos dedos. Succionando su glande, introduciendo su miembro cada vez más en su boca. Souichi apretaba con una mano sus labios para evitar que escaparan sus gemidos. Estaba extasiado, estaba por alcanzar el orgasmo, apretaba los cabellos de él incitándole a darle más… incitándole a que llegara más profundo. Morinaga llevó su miembro hasta el fondo de su garganta, apretándolo en una dulce agonía que le hizo explotar dentro de su boca, bebiendo de él por completo. Souichi estaba agitado, con su cuerpo temblando por aquel orgasmo. El menor le subió su pantalón y se recostó sobre él atrapando sus labios entre los suyos.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor mi Souichi? -

Respirando aún en agitación le respondió -Eres un maniático- efectivamente si estaba mejor.

Ambos se tenían atrapados en sus brazos y labios cuando de golpe la puerta se abrió entrando un hombre que buscaba a Morinaga, encontrándolos a ambos en esa extraña situación, haciendo que Souichi se exaltara empujando a Morinaga de encima suyo provocando que callera al suelo, y él rápidamente se abrochó la camisa, y el pantalón para poder salir escapando de aquel lugar, pero antes de que se retirara Owen lo detuvo -espera, joven Souichi, no es necesario que se avergüence, yo no soy prejuicioso, hace tiempo me di cuenta de la relación de ustedes-

-Maldito Morinaga ¿acaso anduviste abriendo la boca? -

-N-no sempai, te lo juro yo no he dicho nada- estaba nervioso, sabía que su amado tirano estaba muy molesto por la situación, ahora le tocaría contentarlo, aunque no fuera la primera vez que tuviera que hacerlo.

-Es verdad Souichi, él no ha dicho nada, a pesar de que las chicas lo viven acosando él no ha mencionado que es gay-. Eso irritó aún más a Souichi, odiaba que lo rondaran constantemente y por eso solía quedarse en el laboratorio en lugar de ir a la cafetería, lo que lo hacía sentirse todavía más patético, después de todo, su estúpido compañero no se fijaba en las chicas. -Pero yo soy un hombre adulto y me doy cuenta, es obvio que ustedes son una pareja, aunque verdaderamente han sido muy discretos, lo que no es necesario, este es un país libre-

\- ¿Para qué me buscaba señor Owen? - dijo Morinaga intentando cambiar un poco el rumbo de la conversación, el aura asesina que desprendía Souichi lo tenía bastante preocupado.

-De echo los buscaba a los dos, me dijeron que te vieron entrar aquí y por eso vine, por cierto- carraspeando un poco continuo -lamento la interrupción- dijo bastante apenado, avergonzando todavía más a Souichi que quería escapar pero ese hombre estaba en la puerta de salida -verán, con Emma, mi esposa, nos dimos cuenta de la relación de ustedes, y que también están muy solos los dos, nosotros no somos prejuiciosos, y por eso queríamos entablar una amistad con ustedes, y con ese motivo queremos invitarlos a ambos a una cena en nuestra casa-

\- ¿Qué clase de motivo oculto tiene usted? - Souichi sentía desconfianza ante aquella amabilidad.

-No hay motivos ocultos, veras, cuando Tetsuhiro llegó, realmente estaba mal, con Emma intentamos acercarnos a él, y tal vez ayudarle, es que ciertamente te veías muy lúgubre muchacho, y estábamos preocupados, y luego dejaste de venir por tres meses, solo sabíamos que estabas de licencia médica pero no pudimos averiguar porque, y tampoco conocíamos tu dirección asique esperamos a que llegaras, pero cuando lo hiciste ya te veías con mas ánimos, ya no se te veía deprimido, y nos dimos cuenta que era por el joven Souichi, y también nos dimos cuenta de que ustedes tenían una relación que había terminado mal y por eso estabas asi… asique decidimos esperar un tiempo, para que lo que sea que haya pasado entre ustedes pudieran arreglarlo sin interrupciones, pero creo que es buen momento. ¿Qué opinan? ¿Aceptan nuestra invitación?, después de todo no somos desconocidos, y también conocen a mi esposa, todos somos compañeros de trabajo-

Parcamente Souichi preguntó - ¿Quiénes estarán? - él no quería saber nada con ir, no le gustaban las personas y si eran muchos no accedería a ir por más berrinche que hiciera Morinaga, aún estaba demasiado avergonzado por la situación.

-Solo seremos mi esposa y yo con nuestros dos niños-

-Muchas gracias Owen por la invitación, hablaré con Souichi y veremos que hacemos, ¿Para cuándo seria? -

-Seria el sábado a las siete de la noche-

\- ¡Qué bien! ¡muchas gracias por la invitación! - le dijo con una gran sonrisa, en verdad él quería ir, Morinaga es del tipo sociable, que siempre se rodea de muchas personas, le preocupaba Souichi… tendría que convencerlo.

Owen se retiró e inmediatamente Souichi le dijo muy molesto -yo no iré, ve tú si quieres-

-Pero sempai, nos invitó a ambos-

Dándole un fuerte golpe en la mejilla haciendo que cayera sentado en el suelo le dijo completamente sonrojado -pero que te pasa maldito idiota, ¿acaso no viste en la forma que nos encontró? -

Levantándose del suelo con una mano en su mejilla adolorida le dijo -Pero sempai, el no vio nada-

-Siempre haces lo mismo estúpido, no te fijas en el lugar donde estamos, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si llegaba antes? No vuelvas a hacer eso aquí ¿entendiste? Si estas en celo, al menos aguántate hasta llegar a la casa… idiota- realmente estaba molesto por la interrupción, estaba avergonzado por ser atrapado en un momento tan íntimo con su estúpido joven amante.

-Pero quería ayudarte con tu ansiedad sempai…-

-Tú solo te aprovechas bastardo-

Morinaga lo rodeo por atrás en un suave abrazo procurando que no se molestara más de lo que estaba, con tristeza le dijo -lo siento mucho Souichi, no volverá a ocurrir- dándole un suave beso en su mejilla lo soltó para dirigirse a la salida, cabizbajo, avergonzado y triste por su comportamiento, porque una vez más hizo que se enojara, siempre procuraba desvivirse para que su adorado se mantuviera feliz con él y nuevamente hizo algo en el lugar menos oportuno.

Souichi sintió su tristeza, no quería que se sintiera asi, si, estaba realmente molesto con él por ser tan impulsivo pero la tristeza pintando su voz no era algo que quería escuchar, antes de que se fuera le detuvo abrazándolo él por detrás, haciendo que Morinaga se sorprendiera por este acto -No estés triste… solo… no lo vuelvas a hacer aquí ¿de acuerdo? -

Girándose Morinaga lo rodeo con sus brazos de su cintura, acariciándolo sutilmente, apoyando el rostro de su Souichi en su hombro, mientras le acariciaba suavemente sus cabellos le dijo en un susurro -lo siento mucho, no volveré a hacerlo, pero ¿podemos ir? Yo quiero ir, pero quiero que vengas conmigo, sería muy lindo que juntos tuviéramos amistades, siempre estamos solos y ellos nos aceptan sin ningún tipo de problemas-

Suspirando en resignación le dijo -De acuerdo, pero compórtate-

Sonriendo ampliamente le robo un beso de sus labios y le dijo -Lo haré, gracias sempai… gracias-

-Si, si ya vete, es hora de iniciar de nuevo-

-De acuerdo, nos vemos más tarde, te amo- dicho esto se retiró sin esperar respuestas, pues sabía que no la tendría y también sabía que no era necesario tenerla.

" _Yo también te amo… estúpido Morinaga"_ , una sutil sonrisa escapó de sus labios al saber que él se había alegrado nuevamente…

… … … … … … … … …

El finde semana llegó y ambos fueron a la casa de la familia Campbell, en donde conocieron a los niños del matrimonio, una niña de ocho años llamada Abbygael, que es bastante tranquila, un niño inquieto de cinco años llamado Sohaan.

Ambos fueron cálidamente recibidos en el seno familiar. Él es un hombre de 38 años y ella de 35 años asique eran bastante mayores que los jóvenes invitados, y de mucha experiencia en el matrimonio ya que llevaban casados quince años, pero ambos tenían una actitud bastante jovial y sociable. Durante la cena conversaron cada pareja de cómo se conocieron, como fue que iniciaron sus relaciones, obviamente Morinaga evadió grandes detalles, pero fue una conversación muy amena, incluso Souichi se sentía a gusto con ellos, tanto que también participaba de las charlas.

El matrimonio les contó sobre sus inicios. Ella pertenece a una familia de clase alta, hija de empresarios que querían casarla con un muchacho también perteneciente a la alta sociedad para unificar las empresas y formar un gran patrimonio internacional. Pero ella se enamoró de quien ahora es su esposo, un muchacho huérfano común y corriente de clase media, que se esforzaba al máximo para tener lo suyo luego de salir de la casa hogar a los 18. Lo conoció en unas de las veces que logró escapar de su casa para pasearse por una plaza como alguien común y corriente y poder comer comida rápida de algún puesto de la calle sin tener que preocuparse por las absurdas etiquetas.

Ella lo había visto un par de veces antes en esa plaza y siempre era la misma imagen, un chico sentado bajo un árbol con un libro, un cuaderno y un bolígrafo completamente concentrado. Solía observarlo de lejos. Parecía que religiosamente iba los sábados a las tres de la tarde al mismo lugar, hasta que un día tomó valor y se acercó a él, comenzando asi una bonita amistad hasta evolucionar a la hermosa familia unida que eran hoy en día.

Para entonces ella tenía 17 y el 20 años, ambos eran muy jóvenes, mantuvieron su relación de noviazgo en secreto por tres años, y ya cansada de vivir siempre a escondidas ella decidió decirles a sus padres sobre su noviazgo con Owen, sin embargo ellos rechazaron inmediatamente aquella relación -debes casarte con alguien de tu clase, no con un don nadie- fueron sus palabras. Ella no quería dejarlo asique aceptó que la desheredaran sin ningún problema, después de todo no es el tipo de persona a la que le interesara esa vida. Solo quería estar con su amor, para ella, nada ni nadie valía más que él, asique ambos se casaron al poco tiempo. Intentó varias veces recuperar la comunicación con sus padres pero siempre le cerraron las puertas, hace nueve años volvió por última vez para decirle que tendrían una hija, que serían abuelos, pero ellos no quisieron saber absolutamente nada de ella y le dijeron que ya no volviera, desde entonces no los ha vuelto a ver. Para sus padres, ella era una deshonra pero no se arrepentía de su decisión, amaba a su esposo más que a ella misma y ella era amada con la misma intensidad, tenían una hermosa familia y ambos tenían un trabajo estable, como todo matrimonio tenían sus problemas pero el amor y la pasión de ellos jamás se perdió, siempre supieron arreglar las diferencias hablando adecuadamente y pidiendo perdón cuando fuera necesario.

-Wow vaya eso sí que es una gran historia- dijo asombrado Morinaga mientras secaba sus lágrimas -lo siento… no sirvo para este tipo de historias-

-Eso porque nunca dejarás de ser un idiota emocional, aparte, que es lo que te sorprende, tu historia tampoco es tan diferente- le dijo Souichi dejando sorprendidos al matrimonio -él también pertenece a la clase alta, según su hermano no lo desheredaron, pero los idiotas de sus padres le dieron la espalda por ser gay-

-Eso es algo que no puedo entender- menciono Owen -no entiendo como los padres pueden rechazar a un hijo por su orientación sexual, ¿y a tí Souichi? ¿tus padres aceptaron tu orientación? -

Esa pregunta estremeció a Souichi -no, se equivoca- respondió Morinaga- él no es un hombre gay-

-Entonces ¿Cómo es que están en pareja si no es gay? - Pregunto Emma desconcertada

Souichi no quería responder a aquella pregunta, y Morinaga lo sabía bien asique él le conto la historia de ambos, le conto a grandes rasgos que le tomo casi cinco años lograr conquistarlo, convirtiéndose primero en su mejor amigo, también le conto de la familia de su amado, que su madre había fallecido, que él había prácticamente criado a sus hermanos porque su padre era un investigador que viajaba mucho, que el hermano de su amado vivía actualmente en san francisco con su esposo, y que su suegro era un hombre muy amable que procuraba la felicidad de sus hijos.

El matrimonio estaba maravillado, Owen respondió -ese es un verdadero padre, tener a tus dos hijos varones con parejas del mismo género y aun asi apoyarlos, es lo que realmente hace un buen padre-

Souichi estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas, no le molestaba en sí, era consciente de que aun siendo quien es se había enamorado de un hombre, pero eso no significaba que no le incomodara ese tipo de conversaciones. Asique se dedicó a observar a los niños con nostalgia. Aquellos niños le recordaban a sus hermanos cuando eran pequeños, Tomoe siempre tan tranquilo como aquella niña que observaba sentada sobre el sofá con un libro de cuentos leyendo, mientras que el niño que correteaba por todos lados le recordaba a Kanako, ella siempre había sido muy inquieta y tenía que tenerla más vigilada para que no se lastimara, justo como sucedía con el pequeño Sohaan que había tropezado con la alfombra, y a pesar del gran golpe siguió corriendo mientras sus padres reían ante la preocupación de Souichi.

-No te preocupes- dijo Emma con una gran sonrisa -Sohaan siempre es asi, se ha dado cada golpe y sin embargo siempre sigue corriendo como si nada, cuando tenía tres años teníamos una camioneta, él quiso subirse solo, y cuando lo consiguió cayo de cabeza, aunque lo llevamos a urgencias el no lloro en ningún momento, tampoco se había hecho nada, pero por precaución lo llevamos-

\- ¿Y esa vez que jugando a Tarzán se colgó de la cortina? - le dijo Owen a su esposa, y mirando a los jóvenes continuo -la cortina se cayó y Sohaan se enterró los dientes de arriba en el labio inferior, fue terrible-

-Si, siempre es asi, demasiado inquieto, muchas veces terminamos en urgencias incluso dos veces en el mismo día por sus travesuras, y Abby siempre fue asi, muy tranquila, no es de jugar mucho, a ella le gusta leer-

-Wow, son bastante opuestos- dijo Morinaga asombrado -yo nunca he visto niños pequeños, pero él- señalando a Souichi -practicante crió a sus hermanos, y es muy sobreprotector-

-Se nota mucho- respondió Owen graciosamente -se sobresalta con cada caída-

-Bueno ya, dejen de hablar de mi como si no estuviera-

Tomando su mano bajo la mesa le dijo -no es malo sempai, has hecho un gran trabajo con tus hermanos, los dos son excelentes personas- esto tranquilizó un poco a Souichi. Después de todo él se esmeró por criar bien a sus hermanos, y aunque no espero jamás algún tipo de reconocimiento le hacía sentirse bien el saber que hizo un buen trabajo.

Asi continuaron, entre vasos de vinos, cervezas y bocadillos, por bastante tiempo entre charlas amigables conociéndose más, mientras reían del pequeño por sus travesuras o escuchaban las historias de Abby.

… … … … … … …

Cierta mañana se encontraban ambos hombres terminando de alistarse para dirigirse al trabajo

-Sempai, espera por favor- le pidió antes de que su amado girara la perilla de la puerta para iniciar con el día laboral, extendiéndole el cuaderno azul le dijo -ten- Souichi lo tomó entre sus manos temblorosas, sabía que leería algo extremadamente cursi e internamente agradecía que pueda leerlo a solas. Con el sonrojo en su rostro solo lo guardo en su mochila, y luego de su tan acostumbrado beso ambos salieron de aquel departamento, dirigiéndose una vez más cada uno a sus puestos de trabajo, sin embargo Souichi se dirigió primero al baño en donde se encerró en un cubículo para leer lo que le había escrito su joven amante.

 _Sempai…_

 _Que decirte en este momento… más que lo que siento por ti y lo que significas para mí, aunque las palabras no son suficientes para explicarlo…_

 _Tú lo eres todo en mí, eres mi hogar, el lugar en donde quiero estar… Me gusta verte cada día al despertar y sentir esa dicha de tenerte en mis brazos... Gracias por estar conmigo…_

 _Eres mi corazón, cada latir solo grita tu nombre… no tengo límites para quererte… solo contigo puedo ser verdaderamente feliz…_

 _No puedo preguntarme que sería de mi si no te tuviera, la respuesta es clara, tú eres mi razón de vivir, tu cambiaste mi vida por completo._

 _Siempre estaré para ti, tu eres lo más importante para mí, quiero hacerte tan feliz como lo haces conmigo. Y quizás te preguntes ¿cómo logras eso?, pues, solo basta con que seas tú mismo… si… tu mal humor, tu horrible carácter y tu actitud tiránica que no pueden esconder de mi tu corazón noble y bondadoso… solo eso basta para que yo me enamore cada vez más de ti…_

 _Se que somos muy diferentes, se que cometo muchos errores y que la mayoría de la veces tendremos diferentes opiniones, pero el que siempre lo solucionemos juntos me hace sentir seguro. Por eso te pido que no nos limitemos, y que nuestro orgullo no sea mas grande que nuestro amor.._

 _Confía en mí, siempre, asi como yo confió en ti. Si te sientes triste… abrázame… y si estás feliz… abrázame también…_

 _Mi Souichi… desde que te vi aquella primera vez, ocupas cada segundo en mi mente, sin quererlo me invadiste por completo. Eres mi gran amor, y decir que de mi vida seria mentirte, porque el amor que siento por ti no alcanzará esta vida para demostrártelo._

 _Seguramente pienses que exagero… pero… te amo demasiado… te amo… con mi alma… con mi corazón… con mi mente… con mi cuerpo. Estoy tan feliz de que mi camino me haya llevado a tu destino.._

… _Seria lindo si tu sonrieras mientras lees esto… es que amo tu sonrisa…_

Un masoquista enamorado

Esto hizo que el corazón de Souichi se emocionara, y una sonrisa de lo más insondable de su esencia se reflejara en su rostro. No tenía palabras para esto que acababa de leer, sentía la ternura y los sentimientos de él a través de cada una de las palabras que le acariciaban el alma.

Tomando un bolígrafo escribió a los pies de aquella nota, y guardando una vez más el cuaderno se dirigió a su amado laboratorio…

Era el medio día, y como de costumbre se sentaron en la cafetería junto con Owen y Emma a compartir el almuerzo en medio de charlas amistosas y los arrumacos del matrimonio. Cuando el almuerzo llego a su fin y se disponían a regresar a laborar Souichi detuvo a Morinaga y le entregó el cuaderno, dirigiéndose inmediatamente a su laboratorio.

Una vez en su puesto Morinaga abrió el cuaderno y grande fue su sorpresa al recibir una respuesta que no creía que habría. Esto sacó una enorme y resplandeciente sonrisa en Morinaga haciendo que riera sutilmente ante el modo de su querido Souichi de decirle las cosas, guardo nuevamente el cuaderno y continuo con su trabajo

 _Tú no conoces la vergüenza, eres un idiota muy cursi que me causa grandes dolores de cabeza… pero… asi es como te amo_

Continuará…

NOTA

La canción que Morinaga canta es de Rio Roma "Tú me cambiaste la vida"


	3. Él Un Tirano Él Un Masoquista

**Cap. 3 EL UN TIRANO… EL UN MASOQUISTA**

Había llegado el día en que tocaba a Morinaga la hormonoterapia, solo era una inyección una vez al mes, asi que debía de partir hacia el hospital. Jacob les había dado la mañana libre a ambos por petición de Souichi para que pudieran ir, hace algunos meses al pelilargo no le había quedado más opción que decirle que en días así su compañero era más intolerable, y Jacob no puso ningún inconveniente, él era el único fuera del círculo familiar que estaba al tanto de la real situación médica de su joven empleado y entendía que necesitaba compañía.

Ambos jóvenes se levantaron juntos un poco más tarde que de costumbre y luego de bañarse se sentaron a desayunar.

Luego de darle un sorbo a su café le preguntó -Morinaga ¿a qué hora era que tenías tu cita? -

-A las diez- le respondió en un suspiro melancólico, era en días como este en que sus ánimos bajan mucho y su inseguridad aumentaba.

Souichi notó eso en su voz, suspirando agobiado le dijo -Bien, iré contigo-

Morinaga sabía que él había pedido la mañana libre para ambos, sin embargo se sentía incomodo que lo acompañara, ni siquiera él quería ir. En voz baja y decaído le respondió -sempai, ¿te importa si voy solo? -

Souichi se exaspero, esta era la misma conversación desde hace ya seis meses - ¿por qué mierda cada vez que llega el maldito día en que deber ir a inyectarte te pones asi?, deja de comportarte como un idiota- estaba molesto, no sabía cómo lidiar con él cuando se encontraba desanimado -haa maldición- dijo por último levantándose de la mesa -termina de comer que se hace tarde- luego de eso se dirigió a la habitación a terminar de vestirse.

Morinaga se quedó en su sitio sin moverse, perdido en sus cavilaciones… La tristeza y la melancolía lo invadía nuevamente, era una pequeña agonía que perduraba en él consiguiendo que en momentos como éste quebrara un poco su cordura haciendo que una solitaria lágrima viajara por su mejilla retirándola al instante, no quería sentirse asi. Levantándose del asiento se dirigió al refrigerador y agarró una botella con agua fría, se sirvió un vaso y lo bebió _"no tengo que estar asi, no quiero preocupar a Souichi, él me acepta y me ama asi como soy, ¿Por qué sigo tan inseguro de mí?"._ Intentaba erradicar sus dudas, pero le era muy difícil. Luego de refrescarse y de recobrar la compostura intentó poner su mejor máscara y se dirigió a la habitación.

Al entrar halló a su pareja terminando de abrocharse el abrigo, dirigiéndose al guardarropas tomó el suyo y se lo colocó, en ese momento Souichi no le dirigió la mirada, el peliazul lo creía molesto por su actitud. Acercándose a él, lo rodeo con sus brazos y lo atrajo al calor de su pecho mientras le acariciaba el cabello -lo lamento sempai… yo, en verdad siento haber hecho que te molestaras nuevamente-

Souichi no le reprocho, no quería que se desanimara más de lo que ya estaba _"tengo que tener paciencia, para él no es fácil"_ se repetía una y otra vez para evitar golpearlo. Respirando profundamente lo rodeo el también de la cintura y le dijo -está bien, no es necesario que te disculpes-

-Si lo es, yo… lo siento- terminó por decir en un último suspiro.

-Vamos, o nos retrasaremos y debemos trabajar en la tarde-

Morinaga le dio un suave beso mientras le decía lo mucho que le ama y juntos se fueron. Se mantuvieron todo el tiempo en silencio. En el hospital tuvieron que esperar un rato al médico y luego de recibir su inyección se retiraron. No habían estado mucho, pronto seria medio día, iban transitando por una vereda camino a una parada de taxis para abordar uno, sin embargo Souichi podía percibir la tristeza que emanaba de él, y no sabía qué hacer para ayudarlo a sentirse mejor asi que le dijo lo único que en ese momento se le vino a la mente -Morinaga, aún hay tiempo y es hora del almuerzo, tengo hambre-

-Vamos a casa asi hago el almuerzo- le respondió sonriéndole, con esa sonrisa que tanto aborrecía Souichi.

-No, hay un restaurant familiar cerca, vamos allí- mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo continuo -yo invito-

Morinaga entendió en ese momento que su sempai quería animarle un poco, se dio cuenta que una vez más estaba creando un ambiente tenso en los dos haciendo que su amado se incomodara _"pero que hago… él se esfuerza tanto por mí y yo asi… tengo que animarme, no puedo hacerle esto a él"._

Ambos se dirigieron a aquel restaurant y pidieron sus órdenes, una vez que les sirvieron sus platos, Morinaga alicaído rompió el silencio… -sempai… gracias… tú te esfuerzas por animarme y yo asi, lo siento mucho, lamento mucho incomodarte-

-No seas imbécil- soltando un suave suspiro continuo -entiendo… que no es fácil para ti, por eso no tienes que disculparte y come que se enfría-. Luego de terminar sus almuerzos se dirigieron directamente al trabajo.

…

Entrada la noche se encontraban los dos en la sala viendo un programa de variedades, Souichi sentado en el sofá y Morinaga en el suelo. El pelilargo lo examinaba detenidamente, lo veía con la mirada fija en la pantalla pero su atención no estaba allí, parecía perdido en su mente, y lo sentía distante, él se estaba irritando por esa situación, cada vez que llegaba el día en que debía inyectarse se encontraba en ese estado, y luego, al día siguiente se levantaba como si nada, pero ya no seguiría soportando esto mes tras mes.

Levantándose del sofá lo miró desde arriba con la molestia reflejándose en su rostro, aunque no se sentía asi, era solo una máscara que intentaba ocultar la incertidumbre que esta situación provocaba en él -Morinaga, es tarde, me voy a dormir, ¿vienes o te quedarás vegetando ahí? -

\- ¿Eh? Ah no… iré contigo- levantándose del suelo se encaminaron juntos a su dormitorio, tomaron del guardarropas sus respectivas vestimentas de cama y Souichi se cambió en el baño mientras que Morinaga lo hizo allí mismo.

Souichi, saliendo del baño encontró a su compañero ya recostado en la cama mirando hacia el techo. Levantando las mantas se sentó a su lado y lo contempló, su mirada estaba perdida en el vacío - ¿Puedes decir de una maldita vez que tanto pasa por tu cabeza? Ya estoy cansado de verte así-

Morinaga estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera lo había sentido cuando se introdujo en la cama. Girándose le dio la espalda, no quería que viera la inseguridad y tristeza que reflejaba su rostro, asi que solo le respondió -sempai… no, no te preocupes no es nada…-

Muy irritado prácticamente le gritó -Como que no es nada, ¿acaso crees qué soy un idiota? – quedando un momento en silencio respirando profundamente, trataba de contener las ganas de golpearlo para que deje de actuar de ese modo que él no podía manejar. Una vez más calmado continuo -Se que es difícil para ti, pero yo no puedo saber que pasa contigo si no me lo dices, cada vez que tienes que colocarte la inyección pasa lo mismo, estoy harto de esta situación-

Morinaga se sentó al lado de él y cabizbajo dijo -perdóname por favor sempai, lamento mucho molestarte, lo siento-

Mirando al lado opuesto respondió -no me molestas, pero no lo soporto, no se lidiar contigo cuando te encuentras asi- regresando la mirada a él continuo -quiero saber que tanto pasa por tu cabeza-

Morinaga no pudo seguir conteniendo el nudo en su pecho que hizo que unas lágrimas traicioneras surcaran sus mejillas, retirándola rápidamente le dijo con voz temblorosa -sempai, lo siento, es algo estúpido que piense en esto, yo sé que tú me amas y me aceptas como soy…pero…-

\- ¿Pero qué? Habla de una buena vez-

Con dificultad terminó de decir -Pero a veces no puedo evitar pensar que… que te estoy arrebatando la vida que deberías tener-

\- ¿Eehh? ¿De qué demonios hablas? - esto le había sorprendido, no se esperaba esa respuesta

En medio de lágrimas le respondió -lo que te digo sempai, siento que te estoy impidiendo que tengas la vida que deberías tener, tú no eres un hombre gay, bien podrías estar con una mujer y tener hijos, una familia tan hermosa como la tuya, yo… nunca podré darte eso-

-Pero que idiota- le dijo suavemente -otra vez con lo mismo, ¿acaso no lo entiendes todavía? - acomodándose en la cama para quedar sentado de frente a él, elevo su mentón con su mano derecha para que lo mirara a los ojos mientras con la otra secaba el rastro de sus lágrimas -escúchame, lo que dices es absurdo, si eso es lo que yo quisiera lo haría y no podrías impedirlo, ya te lo había dicho. Yo quiero que estés conmigo, solo tú ¿entiendes? - Morinaga no respondió, solo asintió con su cabeza -no llores por algo asi, sé que esta situación es difícil para ti, pero no estás solo ¿de acuerdo? -

El peliazul lo abrazo de la cintura con su frente apoyada en el hombro de su amado mientras seguía llorando en silencio, Souichi también le abrazo acariciándole la espalda en un intento de que se calmara -sempai, gracias, te amo, te amo tanto, yo en verdad lo siento mucho, es que cada vez que llega el día en que debo inyectarme es cuando recuerdo lo que soy, y no tengo ni idea de lo que soy-

Souichi ahora comprendía mejor todo, esto ya se lo había dicho una vez pero él es demasiado lento con respecto a los sentimientos -Morinaga, mírame- levantándolo de su hombro, tomó su rostro entre sus manos enjugando cariñosamente sus lágrimas con sus pulgares y le hizo que le mirara, con voz seria y suave le dijo -tú eres un hombre, y uno muy molesto, tu condición médica no define lo que eres, es solo una condición que tú no pudiste evitar ¿o es que acaso te sientes como una mujer?-

Con voz quebrada le respondió -no, no me siento como una, yo me siento como un hombre-

-Te sientes asi porque eso es lo que eres, eres un hombre, aunque a veces seas un grano en el trasero-

Ese comentario le sacó una suave risita a Morinaga haciendo que Souichi sonriera levemente. El peliazul volvió a abrazarlo -gracias sempai, tú siempre eres tan amable conmigo, gracias por hacerme sentir seguro-

Souichi también lo rodeo con sus brazos, se sentía más tranquilo ahora que sabía cómo animarlo -vamos a dormir… Morinaga-

… … … … …

El amanecer se hizo presente, encontrando a ese par de amantes enredados en sus brazos bajo las sábanas. El peliazul despertaba de su tranquilo sueño. Cada mañana sentía dicha en su corazón por poder compartir las cobijas y el calor con él al dormir, y poder recibir el amanecer cada día a su lado. Le gustaba contemplarlo en momentos como este, su reflejo estaba tan lleno de paz y serenidad, amaba ese semblante en él. En una suave caricia contorneaba su rostro, delineaba con sus dedos la curvatura de sus finos labios, dándole un tierno beso, y dejándole sentir su tibio aliento -sempai, despierta-

Souichi fue saliendo de su adormecimiento por sus caricias, cada mañana despertaba del mismo modo, entre los brazos de él, sintiendo el latir tranquilo de su corazón, sintiendo las suavidad de sus manos en su piel, veía esa tierna sonrisa en su rostro y su mirada brillante que siempre le contemplaba con detenimiento, como si apreciara la cosa más maravillosa del mundo. Ya no se sobresaltaba por ser despertado asi, le gustaba, le gustaba esa tranquilidad y calidez que había en el ambiente, le tranquilizaba verlo mejor de lo que había estado el día anterior.

Morinaga beso su labios en una muy sutil caricia con un -buenos días- haciendo que una vez más su persona amada se sonrojara.

Ambos se levantaron juntos, desayunaron en una agradable conversación sobre sus trabajos y opinando sobre el noticiero local, luego se alistaron adecuadamente para partir al trabajo.

Estaban por cruzar el umbral cuando Souichi lo detuvo, sin decir una palabra y con las mejillas sonrosadas desató el nudo de la corbata de Morinaga, que estaba torcida, y volvió a atarlo, el peliazul lo rodeo de la cintura atrayéndolo al calor de su cuerpo, atrapando sus labios en un suave beso, transmitiéndose su más tierno amor en ese suave gesto, acariciándolo ligeramente en su espalda baja, mientras Souichi mantenía sus manos en su pecho, sintiendo el acompasado latir de su corazón.

Era un silencioso ritual que ambos habían creado, Souichi sabía que a propósito Morinaga dejaba cada día su corbata mal arreglada y Morinaga sabía que esa era su excusa para acercarse y recibir un beso de él sin tener que pedirlo, y para ambos estaba bien asi.

… … … … … …

Se encontraban cada uno en sus puestos de trabajo cuando Owen apareció en el laboratorio -Souichi, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? -

-Sí, claro- dirigiéndose a su equipo les dijo -no lo arruinen- saliendo del lugar le preguntó - ¿sucede algo? -

-No, no, es solo que quería pedirte un favor, muy grande. Veras, hoy es nuestro aniversario de casados con Emma, ya 16 años, ¿puedes creerlo? y quería llevarla a cenar, yo quería preguntarte si podrían cuidar de Abby y Sohaan, solo serían un par de horas, sé que es mucho lo que te pido, es que su niñera no puede cuidarlos a esa hora y no tengo la confianza como para dejarlos con una desconocida-

Meditando un momento dijo -Si, porque no, Morinaga sé que no tendrá problemas y yo tampoco, ¿a qué hora seria? -

\- ¿Enserio? Haa que bien, muchas, muchas gracias, seria a las ocho de la noche, como hasta las diez-

\- ¿Y por qué no los dejas que se queden a dormir? Tenemos futones en casa y una habitación vacía que preparamos cuando vino mi familia-

-Pero eso sería demasiado pedir-

-Aahh no es para tanto, los chicos se dan bien con nosotros, si ellos están de acuerdo pueden quedarse-

-Pero ¿y Tetsuhiro? ¿Estará de acuerdo? -

-Seguro, estará ocupado jugando con los niños, ese tipo es muy infantil y asi me lo sacaré de encima un rato, deberían de quedarse seguido-

Riendo Owen le dijo -que malo eres, bueno, le preguntaré a Tetsuhiro también-

-No te preocupes, yo le aviso y feliz aniversario-

-Muchas gracias-

Luego de esa conversación, Owen se retiró y Souichi le mando un mensaje de texto a Morinaga diciéndole de los planes para la noche, y como lo había esperado, Morinaga estaba más que contento. Luego se encontraron todos en la cafetería en donde ambos felicitaron adecuadamente al matrimonio y ultimaron algunos detalles.

Eran las ocho de la noche cuando la familia Campbell llego a la casa de los muchachos.

-Aahh pero que bonitos se ven- dijo muy emocionado Morinaga al verlos vestidos de manera elegante.

\- ¿Viste Tetsuhiro? Mi esposo es muy atractivo- Emma veía coquetamente a su marido -y es todo mío- mencionó ladina haciendo que el peliazul riera ante el bochorno que ella causaba en su pareja

-Chicos, muchas gracias- dijo Owen cambiando de tema y dirigiéndose a sus hijos les dijo - compórtense y hagan caso-

-Ya, ya váyanse de una buena vez que se les hace tarde- Souichi los empujába a la salida mientras el matrimonio y el peliazul reían…

Morinaga preparó la cena para los cuatro asique se sentaron todos en el comedor y disfrutaron de un agradable momento. El más joven reía ante las ocurrencias de los niños, y Souichi no podía evitar observarle detenidamente como interactuaba con ellos _"incluso podría ser un buen padre"_ pensó, pero inmediatamente lo dejo en el olvido, eso no ocurriría…

Una vez que terminaron de cenar y después de que la pareja limpiara el desorden se fueron a la sala. Sohaan trajo en su mochila varios juguetes y Morinaga se sentó con él a jugar con sus muñecos y cochecitos, ambos reían como dos niños traviesos inventando alguna historia en medio de sus juegos mientras que Souichi estaba sentado en el sofá observándolos, divertido en su interior y tranquilo por ver tan animado a su compañero luego de que el día anterior se la hubiese pasado mal.

En un momento Abby se sentó a su lado - ¿Qué lees tío? -

Si, los niños le habían tomado mucho aprecio a la pareja, tanto asi que los llamaban como si fueran parte de la familia.

-Son los informes de mis investigaciones-

A la niña le interesaba mucho los estudios, tanto asi que a pesar de tener solo ocho años era demasiado lista para su edad. - ¿Y qué es lo que investigas? -

-En mi laboratorio investigamos sobre medicina, buscamos manera de curar enfermedades-

Esto le llamó mucho la atención - ¿me enseñas? -

Souichi no perdió tiempo y le explicó en palabras sencillas sobre lo que leía-

-Wow- exclamó con emoción -yo quiero ser investigadora igual que tu cuando sea grande-

Sonriéndole sutilmente mientras revolvía sus cabellos le dijo -bueno, tienes que estudiar mucho-

Luego de un rato llego la hora de dormir. Morinaga había preparado los futones para los niños en la habitación extra. Se sentó allí en el suelo y les leyó un libro que el pequeño había traído, logrando que ambos se durmieran no mucho después. Inmediatamente se encaminó a su habitación en donde su amado compañero se encontraba acostado leyendo un libro de química en lo que esperaba su regreso.

\- ¿Ya se durmieron? -

Dirigiéndose al guardarropas tomo sus vestimentas -sí, se durmieron enseguida, son muy buenos chicos ¿no crees? -

-Si, son muy tranquilos y obedientes-

Morinaga comenzó a cambiarse allí mismo haciendo que Souichi se avergonzara y sonrojado volviera su vista a su libro _"es un sinvergüenza"._

Acostándose a su lado quitándole suavemente el libro de las manos lo dejo sobre la mesita de noche y dándole un beso en la mejilla le dijo - ¿qué te parece si preparamos una cena mañana e invitamos a Emma y Owen? Para celebrar su aniversario-

-Hay que hacer compras, mañana es sábado y quiero cervezas, hace mucho que no tomo una-

-De acuerdo, pero… sempai, los niños ¿podrían quedarse mañana durante el día? Podríamos ir los cuatro al supermercado, sería divertido-

-Pregúntale a los Campbell, ellos son sus padres-

-Sí, bueno, lo sé, pero quiero saber si estás de acuerdo antes de preguntarles-

-Si idiota, ¿quién crees que le dijo a Owen que los deja quedarse?, avísales mañana-

Atrapando su rostro en sus manos y sus labios en los suyos le dijo -muchas gracias sempai-

… … … … …

Souichi despertó sintiendo la cama vacía, lo que le pareció extraño, siempre que se despertaba lo primero que veía eran las gemas esmeraldas de su compañero y ahora no estaba. De repente escucho risas en el lugar y fue cuando recordó que los niños se habían quedado allí, miro su reloj y ya eran las 9 de la mañana, estaba levantándose cuando el peliazul entró…

-Haa sempai, despertaste, lo siento, los niños se levantaron temprano, ¿vas a desayunar? -

-Sí, ahora voy-

-Bueno, ya llamé a los Campbell y estuvieron de acuerdo en dejar a los niños hoy y también les dije de la cena de esta noche, vendrán a las siete-

-De acuerdo-

Luego del almuerzo los cuatros salieron, era un lindo día asi que fueron primero a la plaza que estaba cerca de la casa de ellos donde los niños junto con Morinaga jugaron ante la vista atenta de Souichi, que se encontraba sentado en una banca, enternecido por aquella escena, _"este chico, podrá ser muy listo y responsable, pero es muy infantil, se nota que en su niñez estuvo prácticamente solo, si no fuera gay y tuviera hijos de seguro que hubiera sido un buen padre, y muy consentidor, yo nunca jugué con mis hermanos, si él hubiera tenido hermanos menores de seguro que hubiera jugado mucho…"_ pensaba mientras los observaba jugar en un sube y baja con su compañero de un lado y los niños del otro lado riendo a más no poder. Un par de horas después se dirigieron nuevamente a casa, los niños y el peliazul debían bañarse porque habían corrido mucho y se habían llenado de tierra. Una vez listos se dirigieron al centro comercial, en donde el Morinaga agarró un carrito de compras y los arrastro a la sección de juguetes, quería hacerles regalos a los niños y les dio la libertad de que ellos eligieran algo de su gusto, ya que él no tenía ni idea de que les gustaría.

Sohaan agarrando una pelota de vóley se acercó al peliazul y le dijo -tío, ¿me enseñas a jugar? -

Agachándose a su altura y revolviendo sus cabellos le dijo -claro, si quieres la pelota llévala, y cada vez que vengas a casa la traes y jugamos-

Souichi dirigiéndose a la niña le pregunto - ¿tú no quieres un juguete? -

-No tío Sou, yo no juego con juguetes, igual muchas gracias- le respondió con una gran sonrisa.

-Creo que sé lo que te gustará, Morinaga, vamos a la sección de librería-

Una vez allí le dijo -escoge el cuaderno que más te guste- mientras el buscaba un libro, y cuando encontró uno se lo acerco -dijiste que querías ser investigadora igual que yo, y para eso tienes que estudiar- le dijo extendiéndole un libro de bioquímica de nivel primario, -en el cuaderno toma notas de lo que aprendas de este libro y también de lo que no entiendas, cuando te quedes en casa te explico lo que no entiendas ¿trato?-

Abbygael estaba completamente entusiasmada, ese si era un regalo de todo su gusto y le sacaría gran provecho.

Ambos les dieron las gracias a sus tíos postizos y se dirigieron a hacer el resto de las compras para la cena.

Una vez en casa los niños se quedaron en la sala viendo televisión mientras la pareja comenzaba con los preparativos, Souichi pelaba verduras y Morinaga preparaba la carne y ensaladas. Harían una parrillada, puré de verduras y ensaladas para acompañar, también habían comprado cervezas y vino. El matrimonio llegó y los adultos se dirigieron al patio en donde Morinaga y Owen prepararon todo para iniciar a cocinar la carne mientras bebían cervezas y conversaban de muchas cosas hasta entrada la noche que la familia Campbell se dirigió a su casa y la pareja a su habitación en donde se entregaron al calor de sus pieles y el enlace de sus cuerpos.

… … … … … …

El tiempo sigue su curso, no se detiene… en un abrir y cerrar de ojos paso ya poco más de un año en su relación. Al principio Morinaga estaba muy inseguro de sí mismo, su condición es algo que le afecto más de lo esperado… todo el tiempo tenía dudas, a veces incluso le decía a Souichi que lo dejara, que buscara a alguien que valiera la pena, una mujer que pueda darle una familia a la que amar, él no se entrometería. Souichi le pidió que cada vez que sienta dudas debía de hablarlo con él, no quería que se hiciera ideas equivocadas ni mucho menos que terminara creyéndolas, se había armado de mucha paciencia, una que ni siquiera él sabía que podría llegar a tener, si ya de por si ese tipo era inseguro, ahora lo era con mucha más razón. Sin embargo, esto ayudo a que su comunicación aumentara, habían tomado por costumbre conversar cada noche antes de apagar las luces, y por ende, la confianza también creció en ambos, el vínculo que los unía se fue haciendo cada vez más fuerte…

En ese tiempo no hicieron mucho, sus rutinas eran muy monótonas, despertaban cada día rodeados en sus brazos, juntos preparaban el desayuno. Siempre, antes de irse a la farmacéutica, hacían el mismo ritual de la corbata torcida. Morinaga había intentado asaltarlo alguna que otra vez en el laboratorio y siempre terminaba de sentón en el suelo con un golpe y un -espera a llegar a la casa idiota-. Luego de esa escenita cuando Owen entro Souichi no permitió que volviera a tocarlo de ese modo en ese lugar, aunque luego al llegar a casa sabía que no podría escapar de su impulsivo compañero que no dudaba en tomarlo.

Souichi de vez en cuando colaboraba con Morinaga manteniendo el orden del hogar. Al principio estorbaba más de lo que ayudaba, sin embargo, con el correr del tiempo fue mejorando y Morinaga estaba más que feliz por esto.

Su relación era más como la de un matrimonio de ya varios años, ambos habían crecido en este tiempo. Aunque Souichi seguía siendo un tirano, había ayudado a su inseguro compañero a tenerse más confianza. Por otro lado, Morinaga había ayudado a su amado a ser un poco más abierto con él, y lo había ayudado a acostumbrarse a su presencia, aunque Souichi seguía avergonzándose, a veces accedía a hacer las cursilerías que se le ocurrían al tarado que tenía como pareja, solo porque le gustaba verlo sonreír como un idiota.

La ansiedad de Morinaga había desaparecido, sabía que Souichi no lo dejaría y que lo aceptaba por completo, no necesitaba hacerle el amor para sentirse unido a él, aunque esto era parte importante de su relación, no lo era todo. Pero lo más importante era que cada día ambos se esforzaban por mantener la paz en su relación, las discusiones y peleas solían solucionarlas hablando, haciendo algún tipo de acuerdo, y disculpándose cuando era necesario.

Uno de los tantos acuerdos que habían hecho, eras las citas y las salidas con amistades, por lo que dejaban sábado de por medio solo para ellos, para sus citas acompañadas de los detalles por parte de ambos. A lo primero esto hacía sentir completamente extraño a Souichi, quien pensaba que daba miedo que se volviera tan rutinario de golpe, pero ver la sonrisa sincera de él y ver como la verdadera felicidad brillaba en sus ojos cuando recibía algún regalo o gesto cariñoso de su parte hizo que se acostumbrara. Solían salir a cenar o a beber a algún bar, o a pasearse por la naturaleza o por la ciudad, o si el clima estaba feo solían recostarse en el sofá a leer o ver televisión, o hacían sus fiestas de cervezas hasta quedar ebrios amándose en el sofá. Disfrutaban mucho el uno del otro.

Y los otros sábados los dejaban para pasarla con amistades. Sobre todo con Owen y Ema, que se habían vuelto amigos íntimos de la pareja, siempre solían compartir el almuerzo en el trabajo o se juntaban en sus casas a compartir gratos momentos.

Algunas veces ellos cuidaban de los niños para que el matrimonio tuviera sus citas. Los infantes se habían encariñado mucho con ambos hombre. Abby era más apegada a Souichi, siempre le pedía que le enseñara sobre lo que hacía en su trabajo y él más que encantado no dejaba pasar la oportunidad de enseñarle lo que sabía, ella es demasiado lista y aprendía muy rápido, tanto que decía que su sueño era ser investigadora igual que él, y le pidió que le enseñara todo lo que tuviera que saber asique cada vez que se quedaba en casa de ellos siempre aprendía muchas cosas nuevas.

En cambio, Sohaan se había adherido a Morinaga, el peliazul era un niño grande por lo que ambos jugaban correteando por el patio de la casa o jugando con los juguetes que el pequeño traía de su hogar o con los que la pareja había comprado dejando un gran desorden en la sala.

Habían preparado la habitación de huéspedes con una cama litera y Morinaga la había decorado con motivos infantiles mixtos y había pintado las paredes de verde agua para ellos ya que solían ir a su casa y quedarse a dormir.

En cuanto a sus amistades de Japón aún seguían manteniendo la comunicación, tanto Nanami, Megumi, Hiroto como Naomi solían llamar de vez en cuando y conversaban sobre sus vidas con ellos y viceversa, incluso hacían videos llamada en la que el peliazul incluía a su tiránico compañero quien al principio se negaba pero al final termino cediendo.

Morinaga también converso con Naomi por exigencia de Souichi quien le recalco que él también tuvo que hacerlo con los amigos de él y llego a la conclusión de que la chica era muy amigable, terminando igualmente teniendo una amistad a distancia con ella... También solían salir al bar con otros de sus compañeros, más que nada Morinaga era el sociable, como siempre era muy dado con las personas y muy risueño, sin embargo, Souichi aún tenía problemas para socializar por lo que el peliazul lo incluía constantemente en todo.

Ese viernes luego del trabajo, las compañeras de Morinaga volvieron a invitarlo, como de costumbre, a un bar y accedió a ir, arrastrando con él a Souichi que no quería mezclarse con tantas personas, pero luego de ver típico rostro chantajista junto con el berrinche de su joven amante accedió, después de todo hacía tiempo que no se embriagaba y necesitaba un trago, sin embargo, no pudo disfrutar mucho, estaba tenso, estaba molesto… no… eso era poco para describir la creciente ira de su interior. Morinaga, su Morinaga estaba siendo acosado por las chicas nuevamente y no hacía mucho para alejarlas.

-Oye Tetsuhiro realmente te ves muy bien, se nota que te has estado cuidando-

-Si.. yo también lo note, te ves bastante bien, ya no te pareces a quien eras cuando llegaste aquí, cuando estabas horriblemente demacrado y delgado-

-Haa sí, b-bueno si me estoy cuidando más… gracias- respondió Morinaga con una cálida sonrisa, a él le caían bien ellas, eran bastante divertidas y lindas.

-Y Tetsuhiro ¿tienes novia? - pregunto una del grupo

-Yo también quiero saber, nunca te hemos visto con una chica-

Mirando sutilmente a su sempai que se encontraba un poco más retirado de él, simulando prestar atención a la supuesta conversación de la que era participe con los chicos del grupo les dijo -si… podría decirse- _"más bien, novio es la palabra indicada"_

\- ¿Cómo qué podría decirse? ¿Acaso no es algo serio? -

-Todo lo contrario, nuestra relación es muy seria, incluso vivimos juntos-

-Pero no tienes anillo, eso significa que no es tan serio-

Respondiéndole Morinaga le dijo -se equivocan, si es serio, no necesitamos de un anillo para que lo sea, yo estoy muy enamorado de esa persona, lo es todo para mí-

-Deberías casarte… eres un chico guapo, las chicas no dejaran de rondarte hasta que te vean con un anillo en el dedo- le dijo una.

-Si.. es verdad… cualquiera que te vea va a pensar que eres soltero y te acosaran como hacemos nosotras…-

" _Eso no sucederá"_ se lamentó a sus adentros. Realmente a él le encantaría casarse con su amado Souichi, era su más grande sueño, pero si aún no aceptaba que su relación fuera pública menos aceptaría casarse. _"Si se lo pregunto… y me dice que no… me lastimará… mejor dejar asi las cosas… solo quiero que este conmigo"_

Pero a cierto pelilargo no le agradaban para nada aquellas mujercitas _"este idiota no se da cuenta de las intenciones de ellas",_ acercándose a Morinaga le dijo -me voy a casa, quédate si quieres- sin más comenzó a retirarse de aquel lugar _"maldita sea… porque esto tiene que irritarme tanto… es ridículamente estúpido"_. No podía evitarlo, si hay algo que había entendido, y bastante bien, era la posesión que sentía por ese estúpido muchacho que comenzó a perseguirle intentando detenerle…

-Sempai… sempai… Souichi… detente por favor-

\- ¿Qué mierda quieres? Te dije que te quedaras ahí-

Abrazándolo desde la espalda hizo que se detuviera - ¿Pero qué te sucede Souichi? ¿Por qué estas tan molesto? -

-Cállate maldito bastardo no estoy molesto, estoy cansado, quiero irme a casa, déjame en paz-

-Souichi… acaso… el que estés tan molesto… ¿es mi culpa?... lo siento… no me di cuenta de que hice algo para molestarte… por favor, dime que puedo hacer para remediarlo… no quiero que estés enfadado conmigo, por favor, no tú-

-Tsk, déjame tranquilo- soltándose bruscamente de su agarre continúo caminando a casa con Morinaga siguiéndolo de cerca sin decir una palabra más.

" _No entiendo, ¿qué le sucede ahora?"_

" _Maldita sea… ¿qué mierdas sucede conmigo? Este tipo es gay, porque me enferma que lo ronden mujeres si el muy idiota no se fija en ellas… porque tengo que irritarme de este modo…"_

Ambos llegaron al departamento en completo silencio, pero Morinaga no quería que las cosas quedaran asi, no quería que su amado estuviera enojado con él, asique con cuidado se le acercó nuevamente y lo abrazó por la espalda. Hablándole con suavidad, procurando no molestarlo más de lo que estaba le dijo -sempai… mi Souichi… por favor… dime que es lo que te molesto tanto para que pueda solucionarlo… discúlpame… te juro que no logro darme cuenta de que es lo que he hecho para que te molestes asi… lo siento mucho-

" _No… no es tu culpa… no te disculpes por lo que no has hecho",_ las palabras no salían de su boca… no era con él con quien estaba molesto, era consigo mismo, se sentía ridículo… _"¿Cómo le voy a decir que estoy celoso por esas mujeres?... ni muerto lo digo" …_ Pero no podía dejarlo asi, quería asegurarlo para él, asegurarse de que solo era suyo, que en él no hubiera lugar para nadie más. Girándose abruptamente le jaló del cuello de la camisa con ambas manos atrayéndolo a él, besando sus labios arrebatadoramente, dejando al peliazul sorprendido ante sus cambios de actitud, sin embargo, no se detuvo, no se detendría, no le permitió decirle palabra alguna, eran los celos que lo movían en este momento.

Lo cierto es que Souichi no ha aprendido a dominar sus sentimientos y aunque ya los había sentido antes, esta vez los celos eran muy intensos, y aunque no estaba ebrio, el nivel de alcohol en su cuerpo era lo suficientemente elevado como para desinhibirlo y perder los estribos. Estaba cegado, escuchar que mientras no tuviera anillo lo seguirían rondando fue el acabose de su cordura, llevaba todo este año soportando como le coqueteaban a cualquier lado que fueran, pero ya había rebasado el límite.

Rodeando su cuello con ambos brazos lo atrajo más asi mismo en ese beso violento. Quería marcarlo, era suyo, de su propiedad. Mordía sus labios arrancándole sonoros gemidos al peliazul quien correspondió a su arrebatado sempai con un gran despliegue de lujuria provocado por ese hombre entre sus brazos, dirigiéndose de ese modo, dando tumbos, hasta la habitación en donde cayeron juntos en la cama con Souichi encima de su compañero, con sus piernas a cada lado de las caderas de él, con su rostro entre sus manos seguía besándolo con desenfreno. Morinaga le quitó los lentes dejándolos en la mesita de noche, le soltó el cabello permitiendo que cayera a sus costados creando una barrera de seda plateada, y enterró sus dedos en los glúteos de él meneándolo sobre su cuerpo frotando sus miembros con fuerzas. Sus respiraciones se volvieron pesadas, sus jadeos sonoros, el calor de sus cuerpos iba en aumento, el deseo recorría sus cuerpos, la pasión inundaba aquella habitación.

Souichi comenzó a hacer un recorrido con sus labios hasta el cuello de él mordisqueando y succionando su piel con fuerzas y brusquedad, inundando su olfato y papilas gustativas con su dulce aroma y sabor, excitando cada vez más a Morinaga y siendo excitado él mismo al escuchar sus tan seductores gemidos y jadeos. Intentó desabrochar la camisa del peliazul pero sus manos temblaban demasiado -MIERDA-

Morinaga, rodeándolo de su espalda lo recostó sobre su pecho y de un momento a otro se posicionó encima de Souichi, coloco sus rodillas a cada lado de su adorado, irguiéndose sobre él comenzó a menear sus caderas frotando sus miembros aun con la ropa puesta. -Haaa sempai… estas tan duro, tu ropa interior debe estar mojada ya-

Souichi lo tenía agarrado de su cintura siguiendo con sus manos los movimientos de él -ca-cállate… no me gusta que me hables asi-

-Souichi, eres tan sensual- Lo miraba, con ese par de pozos de esmeraldas, tan profundo y penetrante, directamente a sus ojos, aquel par de calderos de oro que estaban fundidos por el creciente placer de su interior. Ese modo que tenia de mirarlo lograba quitarle la voluntad al pelilargo, haciendo que se perdiera en ese bosque que lo hipnotizaba, quedando expuesto aún más a él.

Aflojó un poco el nudo de su corbata y comenzó a desabrochar sensualmente su camisa con una mano, un botón… luego otro botón… hasta abrirla dejando al descubierto la suave piel del que era poseedor ante la vista sonrojada de ese hombre que se encontraba debajo de su cuerpo. Tomando las manos de él las llevo a sus pectorales - ¿Puedes tócame Sempai? -

Souichi no respondió, comenzó a acariciarlo como él le había enseñado, desde sus hombros fue descendiendo lentamente en una muy delicada caricia, pasando sus finos dedos por sus suaves tetillas que las apretó y estiró provocando que se pusieran erectas, haciendo que suspirara más, sintiendo como se estremecía solo por su tacto, sintiéndolo temblar bajo las palma de sus manos…

-Desabotónate tu camisa- le pidió con su voz demandante.

Souichi así lo hizo, en estas situaciones era la voz de él la que se alzaba sobre la suya, provocando su obediencia. Con manos temblorosas comenzó a desabotonarse su camisa mientras aún se encontraba perdido en la mirada de él.

Morinaga se recostó sobre su pecho tomando sus labios en un tierno y profundo beso provocando que ese hombre atrapado entre sus piernas perdiera su voluntad y se entregara por completo, arrancándole el aliento hasta dejarlo sin aire, haciendo que su cabeza solo sintiera las pulsaciones de su desenfrenado corazón, mientras seguía moviendo su cadera sobre la de él, rozando sus pieles en aquel sensual baile de sus cuerpos. Souichi estaba tan embriagado por el deseo que ese muchachito atrevido le provocaba que no se dio cuenta en que momento le amarró las manos con su corbata hasta que se estiro para atarlo al respaldar de la cama…

-Pe-pero qué diablos haces… suéltame maldito maniático- Souichi tironeaba del amarre, aunque no lo hacía con fuerzas.

-Cálmate mi amado sempai- le dijo en un susurro sobre sus labios mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos -solo, concéntrate en lo que sientes ¿sí? - levemente apretaba su cuello con su mano derecha, volviendo a besarlo… impetuoso… demandante… sus lenguas bailaban en una sensual danza húmeda… se diluían en sus ardientes salivas. Morinaga atrapaba su lengua y su labio inferior entre sus dientes… succionándolos… arrancándole sonoros gemidos, haciendo de su pasión el torrente que dirige a su amado al abismo del placer…

-Sempai… a mí me gustó mucho como me besaste tú al llegar… ¿te gusta ser besado asi por mí? -

-Que preguntas idiota- todo él temblaba ¿Cómo era posible que con solo sus besos provocara tal reacción en su cuerpo? El modo en que le besaba ahora, con tanto salvajismo lo había excitado con fuerzas. Era como el más frio hielo siendo derretido sin clemencia por ese volcán en erupción que sin piedad con sus labios transformaba su cuerpo en una llama ardiente que solo el cuerpo de él era capaz de apagar -siempre tienes nuevos trucos enfermos- le decía cortadamente entre sus jadeos…

-Haa… ¿no me vas a decir si te gusta? - con sus dos manos jugaba con sus tetillas mientras con sus labios ahogaba sus gemidos sin dejar de mover sus caderas, friccionando ambos miembros excitados, aumentando esta pasión que tienen…

Con dificultad respondió -d-deja de jugar-

-Mmm, ¿estás ansioso mi vida? -

-N-no ngm digas esas aahh cursile-rías mmm idiota ah ah-

-No te apures Souichi, tenemos toda la noche para amarnos, iremos lento… dime mi amor ¿Cómo quieres que te toque?... ¿con mis manos?... ¿con mi boca?... o ¿con ambas? -

\- ¿Eh? ¿P-pero qué ah ah diablos sucede mmm hoy contigo idiota? -

-Responde-

Su voz de mando no le daba lugar a negarse a algo, estaba sometiéndolo a su modo y eso lo excitaba todavía más _"maldición, este tipo se aprovecha como siempre"_ … cerrando sus ojos y con el rostro aún más sonrojado respondió en un susurro -con… ambas-

Morinaga se encontraba aun con sus piernas a los lados de la cintura de él, volvió a atrapar sus labios con los suyos dándole un suave beso, dulce y delicado, mientras sutilmente acaricia desde sus manos amarradas sobre su cabeza, bajando lentamente por sus brazos cubiertos por las mangas de su camisa, hasta los costados de su torso, estremeciéndolo por completo, lo sentía vibrar debajo de él, mirándolo con lascivia le pregunta - ¿Te gusta? ¿Qué sientes? -

Souichi temblando y agitado respondió -ha-hace cosquillas-

-Eso es porque eres muy sensible sempai- besaba su cuello con vehemencia y ardor mientras le susurraba depravado -tienes un cuerpo muy lascivo- acariciaba con su lengua detrás de su oreja -me excitas tanto-

-E-res un ah ngm maldito pervertido mmm demente ah ah- para él era completamente excitante que lo tuviera asi, sometido a su voluntad. Temblaba por la ansiedad y el cosquilleo del deseo recorría todo su cuerpo, erizándole la piel…

-Lo soy… estoy loco… por ti- volvió a besarlo con pasión, y Souichi le correspondía con la misma intensidad, después de todo, ese muchachito era quien lo había moldeado a ser complaciente en estas situaciones.

Se deslizaba por su cuerpo con sus labios, dejando un recorrido ardiente con su lengua, besaba detrás de su oreja, su cuello, el hueso de su clavícula que mordía dejando sus marcas, descendiendo a sus dulces botones erectos que atrapo entre sus labios, jugo con ellos, los mordía con suavidad, los succionaba con fuerzas.

Souichi solo jadeaba y suspiraba por aquellas sensaciones.

Morinaga siguió descendiendo por el sendero de su vientre con sus labios hasta llegar a aquella prenda molesta pasando su ansiosa lengua por el borde del pantalón arrancándole más gemidos a su amado que no podía con tanto placer. Desabrocho su pantalón que con una suave caricia bajo un poco, lo suficiente para dejar la virilidad de él expuesta. Tomándolo con una mano comenzó a masajearlo, sintiendo el cuerpo de su amado estremecerse aún más - ¿quieres que lo lleve a mi boca? -

Souichi lo miro con extrema vergüenza - ¿Pero qué ngm ah demonios ocurre hoy ah ah contigo maldito idiota? ¿Por qué mmm me preguntas aahh ahh eso? – terminó de decir con mucha dificultad…

Subiendo hasta quedar a la altura de su rostro sin dejar de masajear su virilidad, le dio un corto beso y le dijo -sempai, quiero saber lo que tu deseas, quiero hacerte el amor como a ti más te guste, nunca me has dicho como te gusta que lo haga-

Souichi estaba aún más rojo, el placer y la vergüenza estaban en su rostro, entre jadeos y gemidos -sabes que no me gusta que preguntes eso- estaba por correr su mirada hacia un lado pero Morinaga le detuvo.

-Mírame cuando me respondas… ¿Cómo quieres que te lo haga mi Souichi? -

Mirándolo a los ojos, con sus pupilas dilatadas que delataban su deseo, dejando al descubierto su ansiedad por unirse a él -Hazlo… como te guste-

-Mmm, aun sigues sin querer decirme, o ¿es que acaso te gusta como yo te lo hago? -

-Ya deja de hacer esas preguntas-

-De acuerdo Souichi, te lo haré como me gusta pero quiero que me digas lo que vas sintiendo - soltando su miembro y levantándose de encima del cuerpo de él, lo giro haciendo que su pecho quedara apoyado en la cama con los brazos extendidos hacia el respaldar aun amarrado con aquella corbata -levanta tus caderas y apóyate en tus rodillas-

Souichi estaba sorprendido, siempre era él quien lo torcía a su antojo y ahora le demandaba que lo hiciera por sí mismo _"debo estar tan enfermo como este idiota como para que me guste que sea asi"_ pensó mientras se acomodaba como le fue demandado. Morinaga le bajo un poco más el pantalón hasta las rodillas recorriéndolo con suaves caricias, tocando cada centímetro de piel expuesta en sus piernas, le acariciaba la cara interna de sus muslos -sempai… tiemblas mucho… ¿quieres que entre ahora en ti? -

Con gran dificultad entre fuertes jadeos respondió -c-cállate-

Sonriéndole lascivo dijo-mmm, aun no me respondes, no deberías avergonzarte, llevamos ya mucho tiempos juntos mi Souichi- lentamente recorrió su pierna derecha ascendiendo a sus glúteos acariciando su entrada con sus dedos provocando que se estremezca aún más… reemplazo sus dedos por su lengua, besándolo en ese rincón oculto provocándole fuertes gemidos, haciendo que el calor de la lujuria lo envolviera por completo, jadeaba, no podía regular su respiración, todo su cuerpo se arqueaba y se contraía, Morinaga pasaba su lengua allí, acariciándolo con calma, acariciándolo con fervor mientras masajeaba con lentitud su miembro -¿te gusta?- le pregunto suavemente mientras seguía jugando con su centro oculto, mostrando con su lengua su autoridad en esa grieta húmeda donde se encuentra la causa de su placer…

Souichi no respondía, necesitaba que se apurara… cruelmente hacía con su cuerpo lo que quería, provocándole un placer desmedido y sofocante… jugaba con sus delirios mientras lo arrastraba a la perdición… sus poros se dilataban ante el calor de su cuerpo que como una onda expansiva alcanzaba hasta el más oculto rincón de su grácil anatomia siendo perlado por el sudor.

Morinaga seguía recorriendo sus piernas, ascendiendo por sus glúteos llegando a su espalda en una muy sutil y delicada caricia con su mano libre. Él es su posesión más preciada y lo tocaba con sumo cuidado, sus manos eran como la suave seda recorriendo el terciopelo que cubría a Souichi.

-Ya aahh b-bas-ta n-no sigas mmm jug-jugando ngn conmigo malnacido- ya no podía soportar esa tortura, ese muchachito lo convertía en un hombre primitivo esclavo del placer que solo él podía darle.

-De acuerdo sempai… ¿cómo quieres que te lo haga? -

\- ¿Có-cómo?... solo… date prisa…-

-Mmm me encanta que estés tan ansioso sempai- en esa misma posición comenzó a prepararlo mientas él se desabotonaba su pantalón y se lo bajaba lo suficiente como para liberar su virilidad que ya dolía por la extrema excitación que tenía, una vez lo sintió listo para recibirlo se enterró en él con fuerza de un solo movimiento.

La excitación de Souichi era tal que contrajo su cuerpo con fuerzas derramando su simiente en la primer estocada…

\- ¿Mmm? ¿Ya te corrige? -

-Ca-cállate… no digas mmm nada ah ah-

Morinaga comenzó a arremeterle suavemente, le hacia el amor con cuidado, se sostenía de sus caderas para impulsarse -en verdad que estabas ansioso sempai- le dijo entre gemidos y jadeos, recostándose sobre la espalda de él desato el amarre de sus manos, y lo elevo apoyando su espalda en su pecho mientras le seguía embistiendo… tomando una mano de él la llevo a su virilidad haciendo que se tocase a sí mismo con una de sus manos marcando el movimiento.

\- ¿Pero qué…?

-Sshhh solo disfruta Souichi- le susurro en su oído mientras le acariciaba esa zona con su lengua. -eres tan exigente… aunque ya te corriste aun estas tan duro sempai-

-De-detente… ya no sigas hablándome asi-

-Pero a ti te gusta Souichi, tú me excitas… eres tan sensual… amo el aroma de tu cuerpo y el sabor de tu piel- le hablaba en suaves y profundos susurros jadeantes consumidos en el placer, mientras seguía corrompiendo su cuerpo lentamente haciendo que Souichi se estremeciera una y otra vez, temblaba, ese hombre con su cuerpo le trasmitía su tan ilimitado amor y pacer.

Morinaga recorría, atraído como un imán, toda su anatomía con sus manos y labios… lo poseía de diferentes formas sin pedirle permiso, haciendo que gimiera hasta las lágrimas. Le quitaba el aliento… respiraba de su piel ese embriagador aroma a deseo… su lengua codiciosa reclamaba el sabor de su cuello… sus oídos estaban encaprichados con el sonido de sus jadeos…

Les robaron minutos al tiempo en su demostración de amor desenfrenado y apasionado, demostrando sus sentimientos a través de besos y caricias, y sus deseos a través de la unión de sus cuerpos que los hacían sentirse vivos… Sus pieles desnudas eran un carnaval de fuego y sudor… El sueño no existe en estos momentos… ellos se desvelaron enredados en sus cuerpos vibrantes fusionados en uno…

Hicieron el amor hasta quedar con una gran sensación de cansancio, logrando que ya sin fuerzas sintieran el inaguantable deseo de abandonarse al sueño…

… … … … … …

Al día siguiente despertó Souichi primero, contemplaba a ese hombre que dormía tan apaciblemente a su lado _"¿pero qué mierda hice ayer?"_. Claramente observaba las marcas que tenía Morinaga en su pecho, pero sobre todo observo los chupetones que tenía en su cuello _"mierda, eso no podrá cubrirlo con la camisa, maldición" …_ Por primera vez Souichi dejo marcas en el cuello de él, extremadamente notorias, en medio de su cegué quería que vieran que su Morinaga ya tenía dueño y no estaba dispuesto a cederlo. Pero ahora no sabía qué hacer, la noche anterior se sentía ofuscado, tanto que actuó tan impulsivamente sin medir las consecuencias. Miró la hora y ya era medio día. Sin hacer ruido se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño, necesitaba darse una ducha, necesitaba pensar _"no puedo seguir soportando esto"_ …

… … … … …

El fin de semana paso, y aunque habían tenido una noche completa de pura pasión y desenfreno, Souichi se encontraba irritado, muy colérico, el ambiente fue bastante tenso para ambos, no se respiraba esa tranquilidad y paz que siempre tenían. Morinaga intentó complacerlo preparándole sus platillos favoritos, lo cual funcionó. Se había dado cuenta que la molestia de su sempai no era por él, había algo que le estaba molestando y no quería decirlo, intentó que le hablara pero no hubo caso, su amado estaba completamente hermético, lo que lo tenía en un limbo, asique trato de solo mantener la calma y molestarle lo menos posible.

Era lunes por la mañana cuando Morinaga despertó observando el rostro de su amado que desde hace ya un poco más de un año dormía a su lado, acariciándolo suavemente en su mejilla y brindándole un cálido beso en sus finos labios lo fue despertando poco a poco.

-Sempai despierta, es hora-

Girándose en la cama dándole la espalda le respondió -pedí el día libre hoy, asique no iré-

Abrazándolo desde la espalda le habló en un suave susurro -Sempai, ¿podrías decirme que es lo que te está molestando? Por favor, necesito saber que te sucede, haz estado todo el fin de semana asi, ¿acaso es que estás molesto conmigo? Perdóname sempai, lo que sea que haya hecho enserio lo siento mucho-

-No seas idiota, solo que tengo cosas que hacer y pedí el día libre, es todo, deja de fastidiar, no estoy molesto contigo-

-Te dejaré el almuerzo preparado entonces-

-No, no comeré aquí-

-Enserio sempai quisiera saber que harás, por favor-

Dándole una patada tirándolo de la cama y levantándose él también le dijo -ya deja de fastidiar y levántate de una maldita vez que se te hace tarde-

\- ¿Por qué no te quedas en la cama sempai? Ya que tienes el día libre puedes levantarte más tarde-

-Porque no soy un haragán, y tengo cosas que hacer, aparte… te acompañaré en el desayuno-

Morinaga se sonrojo tiernamente ante esto, a pesar de que llevaban un año juntos como una pareja aún se le hacía extraño que su sempai tuviera gestos asi con él, a pesar de que los tuviera siempre. Levantándose del suelo ambos se dirigieron al baño donde se asearon en completo silencio, luego se dirigieron a la cocina y mientras Souichi preparaba el café para ambos, Morinaga preparaba el desayuno, una vez sentados en la mesa le dijo - ¿Hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar?

Parcamente le respondió con un -no-

Suspirando en resignación decidió que era mejor no molestarlo más, era obvio que no le diría nada y aunque lo quisiera imaginar tampoco había nada razonable que le cruzara por la cabeza, asique una vez listo para irse, se paró en la puerta al lado de Souichi despidiéndose de él - ¿y mi beso de despedida? -

Pregunta que causó un gran sonrojo y nerviosismo en Souichi, a pesar del tiempo, aun se seguía avergonzando por cosas asi por lo que abriendo la puerta lo empujo para afuera y le dijo -ya vete a trabajar de una maldita vez que se te hace tarde idiota- cerrando por último la puerta de un solo golpe.

Morinaga se entristeció por esto, después de todo siempre se daban un beso antes de cruzar el umbral, esto lo estaba haciendo sentirse inseguro, no saber lo que pasaba a su alrededor le quitaba la tranquilidad. Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer, asique cabizbajo se dirigió camino al trabajo.

Mientras que Souichi se agarraba la cabeza en frustración, no sabía que hacer asique hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, llamar a su padre.

Hacía unos días Souiji había llegado a Japón, ya que era temporada de que Kanako salía de vacaciones del internado y quería estar con ella, éste era ya su último año. En ese momento eran las una de la mañana cuando su celular comenzó a sonar con insistencia, él estaba dormido por lo que no escucho la primer llamada pero la segunda lo despertó, como pudo atendió escuchando del otro lado a un Souichi muy molesto -mierda viejo, ¿cuánto te puede tomar responder una llamada? -

En medio de un bostezo le respondió -Haaa mi pequeño Souichi, que raro que seas tú quien llame… lo siento hijo, son las una de la mañana, estaba completamente dormido-

\- ¿Por dónde andas pululando ahora? -

-En Japón, Kanako tiene vacaciones y vine para acá, estoy en casa de Matsuda-

-Ya está, viejo hay algo que quiero preguntarte…-luego de una corta pausa en la que intento calmar su nerviosismo, continuo - ¿Cómo le pediste matrimonio a mamá? -

\- ¿Mmm? ¿Matrimonio a tu madre? ¿Por qué quieres sabe…? - deteniéndose un momento para comprender la pregunta se sentó de golpe en la cama con los ojos bien abiertos y extremadamente sorprendido dijo -OH POR TODOS LOS CIELOS… MI SOUICHI QUIERE CASARSE NO PUEDO CREERLO- Souiji se había completamente emocionado, tanto que no se dio cuenta que había prácticamente gritado, aunque no con la suficiente fuerza como para despertar a las dos mujeres que se encontraban en aquella casa.

-Cállate viejo, casi me arrancas los tímpanos, solo quiero saber cómo lo hiciste- En su tono molesto Souichi intentaba ocultar la vergüenza que sentía al preguntar eso, es que él quería hacerlo pero no sabía cómo, y solo a su padre le tenía la suficiente confianza como para pedirle consejos de este tipo.

Recostándose nuevamente, y bajando la voz le respondió -haa ese día… realmente fue especial- Souiji se perdió inmediatamente en aquel recuerdo -fue en primavera, me acuerdo que yo estaba nervioso, aparte asustado, nuestro noviazgo era un poco difícil, asique me asustaba que no aceptara, aun asi preparé un almuerzo para ambos y fuimos a ver los cerezos, le compré un ramo de flores y se las entregue junto con una carta que le había escrito en donde le expresaba mis sentimientos. A mi aun me costaba un poco decirle las cosas, asique solía escribirle, no era bueno en eso tampoco pero era una buena opción. Su sonrisa en ese momento alumbraba mucho más que el mismo sol, luego, cuando terminó de leerla, me arrodille frente a ella y tomando de su mano le entregue un anillo que le mande a grabar. Fue una de las pocas veces que adoré cada una de sus lágrimas, porque a pesar de que lloró mucho, fue de la más pura y verdadera felicidad, incluso logró que yo también llorara, estaba tan feliz de que no me rechazara, realmente fue muy lindo-termino de decir con una sonrisa nostálgica. El recuerdo de su esposa era lo único que le quedaba de ella, aparte de sus hijos. Ellos se habían amado tan intensamente que ese amor jamás murió en él, aun seguía ahí _"algún día se que nos volveremos a encontrar mi amada Hana" …_

-Demonios fue demasiado cursi-

-Hijo, Morinaga es el tipo de hombre al que le gusta el romance, si quieres pedirle matrimonio debes de cuidar los detalles con él-

-Si… lo sé… es un idiota, eso es lo que es… ni modo, ya veré que hago-

Riendo Souiji le dijo -pero es el idiota con el que quieres casarte…- Souichi solo le respondió con un chasquido con la lengua, agradecía que su padre no pudiera ver su rostro en estos momentos, sentía que todo el calor de su cuerpo estaba acumulado solo en sus mejillas. -Felicidades hijo, estoy muy orgulloso de ti, esta decisión es la mejor que puedes tomar, sé que serán muy felices juntos, ah y una cosa más, usa un traje nuevo al momento de la proposición, hará que sea más especial para él-

-De acuerdo… gracias viejo- cortando la llamada se quedó con el celular en mano perdido en sus pensamientos _"mierda… ¿cómo decirle que se case conmigo sin tener que parecer ridículamente cursi?. Pero tampoco puedo pedírselo a mi modo, tal vez hasta lo tome a mal... demonios…"_. Dando un cansado suspiro dijo -primero lo primero- llamó a Owen y le pidió de favor que luego del trabajo entretuviera a Morinaga hasta al menos las ocho de la noche, no le dio detalles, solo le dijo que tenía algo que hacer en la casa y no quería que estuviera estorbando, y tampoco que él supiera asique le pidió que no le dijera nada y que no cenara, a lo que Owen accedió de inmediato, y le dijo que lo llevarían con su esposa a la casa de ellos. Obviamente luego de un rato Morinaga le llamó avisándole que no regresaría sino hasta más tarde.

Luego de eso salió de su casa, con destino al centro de la ciudad en donde visitó varias joyerías buscando anillos, recorrió muchos lugares, sin embargo, ninguno le gustaba, hasta que pasando por el frente de una joyería vio un anillo que llamó por completo su atención, era sencillo, de plata con los bordes de oro asique adentrándose pidió dos del mismo. Como casi tenían el mismo tamaño en la mano, midió el anillo para Morinaga con su dedo medio _"espero no errarle",_ también se midió el que sería para él.

Le dijeron que estarían grabados por la tarde, asique debía de hacer tiempo, y como ya era mediodía tenía hambre por lo que se dirigió a un restaurant familiar cercano a almorzar, en donde aprovecho a escribir una carta _"el viejo dijo que era una buena opción asique lo intentaré"_. Le costó bastante escribirla, no sabía bien como plasmar en el papel sus sentimientos, ni él comprendía hasta donde llegaban, sin embargo, quedo satisfecho con el resultado.

Luego se dirigió al mismo restaurant en donde le propuso noviazgo, pidió una cena especial para dos y que la llevaran a domicilio _"si ese día lloró como magdalena, ahora seguramente será peor, asique mejor que sea en casa… nuestro hogar",_ una sutil sonrisa se formó sin su permiso en sus labios ante aquel pensamiento, y una calidez invadió su corazón. Se sentía feliz, no sentía temor, sabía que él no lo rechazaría, ellos estaban bien, su relación era estable, no había amenazas que los separara ni nada por el estilo, ellos superaban todos los obstáculos juntos, este solo era una etapa más que ambos compartirían y que en lo más profundo de su corazón deseaba vivir con él.

Tomando entre sus dedos el dije que tenía en el colgante, le dio una suave caricia recordando el día que se lo entregó junto con la promesa que le hizo esa noche. Y aun sabiendo que no volvería a irse, egoístamente quería atarlo a él lo más posible, ese sentimiento de posesión era tan grande que no le importaba casarse con él si eso impediría que se le siguieran acercando.

Luego de hacer el pedido paso por el frente de una florería, no estaba muy seguro de si regalarle flores o no, porque tampoco sabía si le gustaban, al final se decidió por comprar un ramo grande de flores que serían enviadas a su casa al mismo tiempo que la cena. Entre ellas había una muy especial con una nota que la misma vendedora le recomendó que escribiera, y que a él no le pareció mal, después de todo era una gran verdad.

Al salir de allí se dirigió a comprarse un nuevo traje, él no tenía ni idea de cómo combinar la ropa por lo que estaba muy indeciso _"mierda, hace tanto que no elijo yo mi ropa, siempre es ese sujeto el que se encarga de elegirla, me tiene muy mal acostumbrado"._ Una vendedora del lugar vio la indecisión de él por lo que le ayudo a elegir un traje adecuado para la ocasión, era simple, de color gris claro con camisa negra sin corbata, las odiaba.

Luego de haber terminado con todos los preparativos absurdamente innecesarios para él se dirigió a retirar los anillos quedando satisfecho con los resultados, pidiendo aparte un detalle aunque simple y a la vista no era la gran cosa, tenía un gran significado.

Ya era bastante tarde, en menos de dos horas Morinaga retornaría a casa asique decidió tomar un taxi para regresar y no perder tanto tiempo con el transporte público. Al llegar se dirigió al baño de su habitación y se metió en la bañera. Necesitaba relajarse, estaba demasiado nervioso y tenso, estuvo todo ese tiempo repasando lo que le diría y lo que haría, _"maldición, al final terminaré poniéndome en ridículo… qué más da… es lo que gano por estar con un idiota como él"_. Después de un rato ya se encontraba vestido peinándose, estaba por atarlo con una liga cuando se arrepintió _"ese sujeto debe tener algún tipo de fetiche enfermo con mi cabello… y yo… debo tener un gusto extraño por dejarlo suelto para él… definitivamente soy raro"._

Al rato llegaron los del restaurant con la cena al mismo tiempo que llegaba el chico de la florería. Morinaga le llamó avisándole que en unos minutos estaría en casa asique dispuso rápidamente la mesa para los dos y se quedó de pie cerca de la entrada, con el ramo de flores en mano esperando a que llegara.

Su cuerpo temblaba, los nervios lo consumían por completo, la vergüenza se reflejaba en el sonrojo de sus mejillas y la emoción hacia saltar su corazón, que inmediatamente se detuvo al ver como la perilla de la puerta giraba dándole paso a ese muchachito que quedo estático en su sitio observando tan maravillosa escena, embelesado por ese hombre que se encontraba en la entrada..

-Sem-pai- dijo en un suave susurro incrédulo.

Souichi no le respondió, el nudo en su estómago le impedía siquiera formar una oración coherente, solo le extendió el ramo de tulipanes que compró para él.

Morinaga las agarró con sus manos temblorosas aun sin poder creerlo, bien sabia el significado de esas flores. Las acaricio delicadamente con sus dedos una a una y tomó la nota que había entre ellas…

" _Te amaré hasta que el último tulipán de este ramo se marchite"_

Inmediatamente su sollozo se hizo presente -y aquí vamos de nuevo- le dijo Souichi burlándose de él.

Retirándose las lágrimas con el borde superior de su mano izquierda y con la voz temblorosa por la emoción le dijo -lo siento sempai, es que en verdad estuve preocupado estos días, no sabía lo que sucedía contigo, tenía miedo de que en verdad estuvieras molesto conmigo. Pero ahora me regalaste tulipanes y junto con esta nota, note la flor de plástico, por eso es que estoy realmente feliz sempai… lo siento-

-Deja de disculparte siempre… tú eres un idiota llorón y eso no cambiara, vamos a comer, la cena se enfría y tengo hambre-

Esto sorprendió aún más a Morinaga que no se había dado cuenta de que la mesa estaba servida, sonriendo ampliamente le dijo -sempai… pediste la cena… tú eres tan romántico cuando te lo propones-

-Demonios… no digas eso- Estaba sonrojado, su interior estaba completamente revuelto por los nervios y la ansiedad, aunque su rostro encubría todo ese torbellino de sentimientos con su típico gesto molesto.

Dejando el ramo sobre la mesa lo abrazó de improviso sobresaltando a su sempai, pero este no le dijo nada, simplemente lo abrazo de vuelta -te amo tanto, tanto, que las palabras no alcanzan para explicarte lo que siento por ti-

-Lo sé… yo también te amo… Morinaga- como si fuera un secreto le respondió en un suave susurro para que solo él lo escuchara.

Estuvieron un rato abrazándose, sintiendo la calidez de sus cuerpos, sus suaves aromas… Era ese tipo de abrazo en los que se aferraban a sus almas… ese tipo de abrazo en donde convertían sus brazos en su hogar… Era el lenguaje mudo de sus más profundos sentimientos… de ese anhelo mutuo de permanecer siempre juntos… era un modo perfecto en el que se expresaban sin palabras lo mucho que se necesitaban el uno al otro. Permanecieron un rato rodeados en el más tranquilo y agradable silencio, con solo la melodía de sus corazones que palpitaban unidos…

Momentos después ambos se sentaron y comenzaron a cenar…

-Sempai, ese traje ¿es nuevo cierto? Te vez hermoso, y más aun con tu cabello suelto, amo que lo uses suelto-

-D-deja de decir cosas vergonzosas ¿quieres? - los nervios consumían a Souichi, todo su ser estaba vibrando, y el sonrojo de sus mejillas se extendía a sus orejas, con dificultad podía pasar la cena.

-No te avergüences sempai, realmente me gustas mucho-

Cambiando el rumbo de la conversación Souichi le pregunto que había hecho en casa de los Campbell

-No mucho, tomamos café, Emma hizo un pastel de chocolate y avellanas que estaba super delicioso, jugué un rato con los niños, ahora veo porque me entretuvieron, ¿tú se los pediste cierto? -

Suspirando en resignación le dijo -sí, no quería que estuvieras molestando por aquí-

Ambos terminaron su cena junto con la botella de vino y Souichi se paró sin decir nada y se dirigió a la sala desde donde lo llamó -Morinaga… ven- el peliazul fue a su encuentro y se sentó en el sofá. De su saco Souichi sacó la pequeña caja y sentándose a su lado la abrió ante la vista atónita e incrédula de él y la deposito en sus manos.

Morinaga prácticamente había olvidado que debía respirar… contenía su respiración. En un suave susurro incrédulo mencionó -n-no puede ser… no… es-es imposible-

En la cajita se encontraban los dos anillos de plata con los bordes de oro, ambos enlazados en un delicado hilo rojo. Cada anillo tenía grabado en la superficie T.M. Souichi sacó el de Morinaga y le dijo -Estoy harto de que siempre anden detrás de ti, estoy cansado de escuchar como siempre te coquetean, y tú, grandísimo idiota, no te das cuenta de eso, asi que decidí que te cases conmigo-. Morinaga no podía responder, no lograba salir del asombro, no lograba despegar su vista de aquel juego de anillos en su mano, todo era tan irreal, estaba tan aturdido, su estado de conmoción era tan fuerte que preocupo a Souichi -oye idiota ¿estás bien? -

Pero Morinaga no respondía, solo dirigió su mirada incrédula a la de Souichi y en un suave susurro le pregunto - ¿esto… es… enserio? -.

-Aahh mierda… ¿ya estas creyendo de nuevo que es un sueño?... ¿tengo que golpearte para que entiendas que es real? -. Luego de esas palabras Morinaga no pudo contener la gran emoción que le invadió, su pecho se agito con fuerzas, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer cual cascadas de sus brillantes e ilusionados esmeraldas, quería hablar pero el nudo en su garganta producto de la enorme felicidad ahogaba sus palabras, solo cubrió su rostro con sus mano que no lograban contener sus profundos sollozos. Con gracia Souichi le dijo -y esta es la razón por la que decidí decírtelo aquí y no en un restaurant- abrazándolo de sus hombros, atrayéndolo a su pecho y acariciando sus suaves hebras azules le dijo susurrante en su oído -Tetsuhiro Morinaga, deja de llorar de una maldita vez ¿quieres?- tomando su rostro entre sus manos y enjugando sus lágrimas continuo -Se que estas emocionado pero deja de actuar extraño y dime si te casarás conmigo o si tengo que matarte por el ridículo que estoy haciendo en este momento-

Morinaga lo abrazó de la cintura hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de él, respirando su aroma tan suave, tan sutil, tan masculino, calmando un poco su emocionado y agitado llanto -tú me haces tan feliz Sempai- le dijo en un susurro ahogado.

-Eso… ¿es un sí? - le preguntó suavemente Souichi…

Morinaga atrapó sus labios en un suave beso profundo, cargado de su más dulce y sincero amor mezclado con el sabor salado de sus lágrimas que se negaban a dejar de aparecer. Con solo besarse sus labios lograban que sus cuerpos se alborotaran y se contrajeran. Aunque se besaban con sus ojos cerrados, aun asi podían ver el brillo de su compañero. Ambos se perdieron en ese momento… se perdieron en los brazos del otro, sus corazones estaban estremecidos, opresos por la dicha... Cada vez que se enredaban en sus brazos el mismo universo se detenía para regalarles un momento eterno, nada ni nadie existía, solo ellos dos y el calor de sus cuerpos.

Luego de un rato en el que se soltaron nuevamente, volviendo a la realidad le respondió viendo esos apacibles soles que jamás podrían ocultar aquel torbellino de sentimientos de él -jamás te diría que no mi amado Souichi sempai-. Parecía mentira pero Souichi se sintió aun más feliz al escuchar esa respuesta, el nudo en su pecho se desató, haciendo que algunas lágrimas traicioneras viajaran libres por sus mejillas, siendo cariñosamente enjugadas por su ahora joven prometido quien apoyo su frente en la frente de él, mientras acariciaba sus mejillas con ternura, compartiendo en silencio el mismo aire…

Cuando sus desbordantes sentimientos se hubieran aplacado un poco, Morinaga volvió a tomar ambos anillos entre su mano observando el grabado -T.M, son las iniciales de nuestros apellidos… esto es tan maravilloso… tan increíble- dijo emocionado

-Sí, pero no es eso lo que esas iniciales significan- le respondió Souichi, tomando ambos anillos en sus manos, busco el de Morinaga y entregándoselo le dijo -léelo por dentro-

\- ¿Tirano? - pregunto con desconcierto. No entendía porque había escrito esa palabra allí.

-Este es el mío-mencionó entregándole el propio

\- ¿Masoquista? -

-Ten- le dijo entregándole una carta -léela ahora-

 _Tú, dulce niño al que mantengo cautivo en mis redes._

 _Soy un tirano al que haz convertido en tu esclavo._

 _Te amo en el cruel silencio, mi forma de ser no me permite gritar esto que siento._

 _Tu eres el fuego en donde deseo quemarme… quiero ser yo el torrente en donde tu desees ahogarte._

 _Tú, niño imprudente que me ha moldeado a su antojo._

 _Mi armadura ha sido desarmada por el embrujo eterno de tu amor._

 _No he de soltarte de este cautiverio, dulce niño inocente al que le he hecho mucho daño._

 _Tú, un niño consentido que me ha convertido en lo que quiso._

 _Tu y yo somos tiranos y masoquistas…_

 _Se él masoquista tirano… de este tirano masoquista…_

El pecho de Morinaga nuevamente se agitó, rompiendo una vez más en llantos. Abrazando a su amado apretándolo en su pecho -jamás podré devolverte un poco de la felicidad que tú me das Souichi… no existen palabras para explicarte este amor que siento por ti… te amo tanto-

Levantando su rostro viendo los ojos llorosos de él le dijo -yo también te amo Morinaga… mucho. Tú eres un idiota, pero eres el idiota con quien yo quiero estar. Y es enserio, estoy cansado de que sigan creyendo que estas libre- termino diciéndole con molestia.

Sonriéndole ampliamente Morinaga le respondió -ahora entiendo porque estuviste molesto todo el fin de semana, fue porque en el bar las chicas dijeron que mientras no tenga anillo me seguirían acosando-

-Oye bastardo, que tanto te da gracia-

-No es gracia, estoy feliz- tomándolo del mentón acercando sus labios a los suyos le dijo en un suave susurro, -yo siempre seré solo tuyo mi amado sempai, en mi jamás habrá lugar para nadie más que no seas tú- nuevamente volvió a besar sus labios en una delicada caricia… extendiendo la palma de su mano dejando al descubierto los anillos le dijo -si ambos tenemos los mismos anillos, todos sabrán cual es nuestra verdadera relación sempai, yo no quiero que tú te sientas incómodo-

-No puede importarme algo asi a estas alturas-

-Mi sempai… quiere que todos sepan que yo ya tengo dueño… me haces tan feliz- tomando el anillo de Souichi lo colocó en el dedo anular de su mano derecha mientras le decía -tú eres el tirano del que me enamore-

-Es asi… tú tienes dueño- haciendo lo mismo que él, tomó el anillo entre sus dedos y observando la gran sonrisa radiante y el brillo emocionado de sus ojos lo colocó en el dedo anular de la mano derecha de él -Tú eres el masoquista de quien me enamore-

Lentamente se acercaron uno al otro comenzando a besarse con dulzura, cariño y amor, fundiéndose en sus brazos, siendo envueltos en la calidez de sus cuerpos, sintiendo sus corazones latir a un mismo ritmo emocionado, Morinaga tomo la mano derecha de su amado con su propia mano derecha mientras contemplaba los anillos de compromiso acariciando el de él. -Realmente es un sueño mi vida contigo sempai, jamás creí que llegaría algún momento en que fuera verdaderamente feliz, y llegaste tú y a pesar de todo yo era feliz con tan solo verte, pero desde que iniciamos nuestra relación el año pasado conocí la verdadera felicidad, y todó gracias a ti, y cuando creo que no puedo ser más feliz tú superas eso, te amo… más de lo que incluso yo imagino-

Con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y contemplando aquella caricia que ese hombre le regalaba en su mano le respondió -Es todo lo que yo quiero, solo quiero que tú seas feliz-

-Yo también quiero que tú seas feliz conmigo sempai, solo que no sé cómo devolverte un poco aunque sea de la gran felicidad que tú me das-

Corriendo su rostro en la dirección contraria para esconder un poco su vergüenza le dijo -sé que yo no te digo siempre mis sentimientos, siempre doy por hecho que tú ya los sabes, pero entiende que si yo no fuera feliz contigo no estaría aquí, queriendo atarte a mí, entiende eso al menos, yo te amo Morinaga, y es contigo con quien quiero estar, aunque no te diga siempre las cosas, no dudes de mis sentimientos por ti-

Acariciando delicadamente acomodando sus cabellos detrás de su oreja le dijo -no lo haré sempai, se cómo eres tú, y sé que me amas, muy a tu modo, es lo que amo de ti, no hay absolutamente nada de lo que quisiera que tú cambiaras, te amo tal cual eres, con tu horrible mal carácter, con tus arranques violentos, aunque ya no son tan frecuentes, con esa actitud de ermitaño que tienes, tu corazón noble y bondadoso que me has permitido conocer, amo tu inocencia y tu sensualidad que no sabes que tienes-

-Demonios… me enamore de un idiota-

Morinaga solo sonrió ante el comentario de él, sabía que aunque su gesto y su tono eran de molestia, el carmín de sus mejillas no podía ocultar que realmente se sentía abochornado ante las cursilerías de él, asique decidió dejar de avergonzarlo, ya había sido demasiado para su Souichi en ese día. Besando suavemente sus labios, recostó la cabeza de él sobre su pecho y se recostó en el sofá arrastrando a su amado consigo, dejándolo encima de su cuerpo mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Souichi disfrutaba siempre de los mimos que él le daba, sabía exactamente como relajarlo con esas sutiles caricias, con el aroma de su cuerpo y el tranquilo latido de su corazón. Luego de unos momentos en que estaban rodeados de ese agradable silencio Morinaga le preguntó - ¿Por qué los anillos estaban enlazados en un hilo rojo? -  
-No lo sé, en el momento que los retiré, recordé ese sueño que tuvimos en el hospital, cuando estabas internado, parece mentira pero ambos soñamos lo mismo desde perspectivas diferentes, y es extraño que yo diga esto pero, ese sueño que tuvimos me hace pensar que tal vez si son recuerdos reales...  
\- ¿Eehh? -. Morinaga realmente se había sorprendido ante el comentario de él. Después de todo su, ahora, amado prometido, es un hombre de ciencias que solo cree en lo tangible y probable.  
-Piénsalo... ¿qué otra explicación puede haber para que alguien como yo se enamore de un tarado como tú?  
El peliazul no pudo evitar que su risa escapara -Haaa Souichi, ni en mil vidas dejarás de ser mi tirano-  
-Si, si, y tú no dejarás de ser un idiota-

…

Luego de un rato en que permanecieron entregados a la ternura, Morinaga tomó la mano de su adorado y juntos se dirigieron a su habitación, aquella caja musical en donde cada día se escribía la más bellas de las historias… La historia de ellos dos… una historia de dos amigos que fueron unidos por el destino… por los sentimientos… por la pasión… por sus corazones que latían al mismo tiempo… pero sobre todo… unidos por el más dulce y sincero amor…

…

Continuara…


	4. El Amor se expresa en un Te Quiero

**Cap. 4 El Amor se Expresa en un Te Quiero**

Entre el límite en donde están cielo y mar se asoma tímidamente un nuevo amanecer, alumbrando con sus suaves rayos brillantes en un hermoso poema de esperanzas, marcando al alba un regalo para superarse, brindando la oportunidad para escribir una historia de vida, como aquella que se desarrolla dentro de esa habitación que comparten ese par de amigos y amantes.

Lentamente el más joven sale de su ensueño, cerrando instintivamente sus parpados ante la brillante luz de la mañana. Restregó sus ojos con cuidado y contempló a ese hermoso ser que descansa tranquilamente a su lado, con tanta confianza y seguridad al sentirse protegido entre sus brazos, siendo arrullado por el calor y aroma de él. Abrochaba su cuerpo con su brazo que descansaba en su cintura y su pierna que rodeaba las suyas.

Morinaga sentía los cabellos de él en su rostro, le causaba cosquillas. Tomó sus hebras plateadas entre sus dedos, cerrando sus ojos y con el corazón abierto los llevo a su nariz aspirando, memorizando, su suave esencia. Sentía la dulce melodía de sus latidos, la suavidad de su cuerpo acariciaba sus sentidos…

Quería permanecer siempre asi, con él entre las sábanas de su lecho, ese era su universo favorito, en donde el límite entre el aroma y el calor de su amado, y su nariz y piel era infinito.

Estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, mientras contemplaba la hermosura del rostro de su ahora prometido, en su tranquilo sueño le robó un dulce beso de sus amanecidos labios. Suavemente le susurraba en su oído sus -Te amo tanto-

Contempló su anillo que orgulloso descansaba en su dedo y no necesito más pruebas de la realidad _"por siempre estaré atado a ti"._ Lo abrazó con más fuerzas.

Automáticamente Souichi se acurrucó aún más en él, acomodándose en su pecho.

Cerrando sus ojos nuevamente, Morinaga volvió a encontrarse con su amado en sus sueños…

…Ni los cables de auriculares se enredaban tanto como lo estaban ellos en este momento…

… … … … … … … …

Una hora más tarde, el molesto despertador se hizo notar con su estridente ruido, haciendo que ambos hombres despertaran al mismo tiempo un poco cansados por la actividad nocturna, pero dichosos en sus corazones por los nuevos acontecimientos.

Morinaga acaricio la mejilla de su amado sempai con la palma de su mano mientras atrapaba sus labios en una tierna caricia -buenos días Souichi- le saludo en un susurro como hacia cada mañana al despertar.

-S-si, ¿descansaste? - preguntó titubeante.

-Desde que duermes conmigo siempre descanso bien- dándole un pequeño beso en su mejilla y acercándose a su oído le susurro como si de un secreto se tratase -te amo tanto… mi hermoso prometido-

Souichi se sonrojó extremadamente y con la molestia reflejada en su rostro y en su voz -oye, tranquilízate, no te pongas insoportable tan temprano-

Morinaga solo rio levemente ante su comentario. Era increíble, hasta hace un poco más de un año atrás esas mismas palabras solo le habrían causado un dolorcito en su enamorado corazón, y ahora solo le causaban gracia, después de todo, ese era el modo en que su amado tirano le demostraba su cariño.

Contorneando su fino rostro con sus largos dedos y con una sonrisa tonta dibujada en su bello rostro le pregunto -sempai, ¿me puedo bañar contigo?- Souichi estuvo a punto de mandarlo al demonio, cuando el peliazul le interrumpió sin dejarlo pronunciar palabra, no era necesario cuando en su rostro vio su inmediata negativa, aun asi no le molestaba, si no todo lo contrario, le causaba una infinita ternura, a pesar del tiempo su hombre amado es aún muy inocente y vergonzoso al momento de mostrarse desnudo ante él y le era muy difícil aun acostumbrarse a eso. Sin dejar de mostrar su radiante sonrisa continuo -está bien, no te molestes por favor, tal vez otro día, primero me bañaré y luego prepararé el desayuno, ¿quieres algo en especial? -

Souichi solo aparto su mirada de él, aun más avergonzado _"este idiota con esa cara de tarado siempre intenta manipularme a su antojo"_. Levantándose de la cama se colocó su bata azul marino, que Morinaga le regaló no hace mucho, y alcanzándole la de su prometido que era una gris claro le respondió -no, prepara lo que desees, yo haré el café- terminó de decirle encaminándose al baño de la habitación que cada mañana acaparaba para él.

Morinaga vistiéndose se dirigió al baño principal y se metió en la ducha en donde comenzó a lavar primero su cabello. En ese momento la puerta fue abierta y a pasos lentos y titubeantes el intruso se introdujo a aquel cuarto sin hacer el más mínimo ruido.

Souichi lo contempló a través de esa mampara de vidrio empañado por el vapor que se encontraba entreabierta… Examinaba su silueta… sus brazos que tenían la fuerza de cargar el peso de su cuerpo… sus manos que lavaban su cabello en este momento eran las mismas que lo sometían constantemente, las mismas que jugaban con sus delirios… sus hombros anchos en donde se aferraba cada vez que sentía caer en el abismo al que lo arrastraba… su amplia espalda esbelta que se encontraba con sus apasionada marcas dejadas durante la noche… su cintura estrecha en donde enredaba sus brazos y piernas para sentirlo cerca… sus piernas largas y contorneadas en donde alguna que otra vez solía sentarse… sus glúteos… detuvo de golpe el tren del pensamiento que ha cada centímetro que avanzaba hacia que su corazón se agitara con violencia _"mierda, me contagio su mente pervertida"_. Respirando profundamente, intentando aplacar sus nervios pensó una y otra vez _"estamos comprometidos"_ quería dejar de avergonzarse tanto, ese hombre había sido la única persona que conocía cada rincón de su cuerpo, era ridículo que aún se avergonzara después de tanto tiempo. -Mo-Mori…Morinaga- dijo con su voz entrecortada por la mezcolanza de sensaciones.

El peliazul girándose sorprendido a su dirección lo observó con extrañeza. No lo había escuchado entrar, estaba demasiado ocupado recordando cada segundo de la noche anterior cuando su adorado sempai le pidió matrimonio, muy a su propio estilo, lo que lo hacía aún más especial, y la apasionada noche que habían tenido juntos.

Souichi miraba hacia el suelo, sentía la vergüenza recorrer cada centímetro de su temblante cuerpo, con el calor acumulado como cárdenos sonrojos en sus mejillas llevó sus manos al cuello de su bata que deslizó de sus hombros dejando un suave recorrido con la punta de sus dedos, ignorante de su propia sensualidad, permitiendo que en una sutil y delicada caricia la tela recorriera su desnuda piel hasta quedar en el suelo, ante la vista atónita de su joven prometido que recorría embelesado con su mirada el sensual cuerpo de su amado.

Tragando en seco Morinaga terminó de abrir aquella mampara, sin dejar de verle salió de allí, tomó de una mano a su amado y lo adentro con el bajo la ducha, rodeándolo con sus brazos de su cintura lo apegó a su pecho y en un susurro le dijo mientras lo veía a sus dulces ojos miel -eres realmente hermoso sempai, gracias por venir conmigo, te estaba extrañando tanto-

Abrazándolo un momento Souichi le respondió -tampoco es para tanto, y no comiences a comportarte como un tarado que tenemos que ir a trabajar-

Conteniendo una suave risita le pregunto - ¿puedo lavar tu cabello? -

-Tsk, como si no fueras a salirte con la tuya aunque te diga que no- Esta vez Morinaga no pudo evitar reír con suavidad. Ese era el modo de su querido pelilargo de decirle que "si" a alguna petición suya. Su Souichi se estaba acostumbrando a él después de tanto tiempo. Al menos su límite para el contacto físico se había expandido. Y sus palabras adustas también se habían suavizado. Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que se le había quedado viendo fijamente con cara de idiota enamorado -Oye imbécil, deja de verme asi, me asustas y si no te apuras me arrepentiré-

-Ha lo-lo siento mucho sempai- Sentándose ambos en el suelo Morinaga lo acomodó de espalda entre sus piernas y comenzó a lavar el cabellos de su amado, masajeando su cuero cabelludo con cuidado y descendiendo en suaves caricias por el largo inundando todo el lugar con ese delicado y dulce aroma del sándalo, que embriagaba su sentido olfativo. -Souichi tu cabello está muy largo ¿quieres que lo recorte? -

-Córtalo luego- ya estaba acostumbrado a que él sea su peluquero personal. Prácticamente cada dos meses debía de recortar su cabello porque crecía muy rápido, después de todo las hábiles manos de Morinaga lo mantenía bien cuidado…

-De acuerdo, cuando estemos desocupados lo recortare… ahora…sempai, ¿puedes girarte? - Le pregunto con dulzura sobre su oído una vez que terminó de lavarle.

Mirándolo de reojo con desconfianza le pregunto - ¿P-para qué? ¿Qué tanto tramas pervertido? -

Apenado sonriendo nerviosamente respondió -No tramo nada sempai, creo que anoche fui demasiado duro contigo- el cuerpo de Souichi se tensó ante ese comentario -solo quiero tenerte de frente- Souichi seguía mirándolo con desconfianza de reojo -enserio sempai, no te haré nada, por favor- dando un suspiro resignado, Souichi decidió complacerlo, después de todo, a estas alturas del partido de que le valía hacerse el difícil, aunque secretamente le gustaba molestarlo asi para que le rogara del modo en que lo hacia ahora.

Girándose quedó sentado frente a él. Morinaga atrapó sus labios y Souichi lo rodeó de su cuello, lo abrazó de su cintura, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo mojado por el agua de la ducha, acomodándolo sobre su regazo hizo que le abrazara con sus piernas que cruzo en su espalda. Ambos se besaban, con dulzura, con cariño, transmitiendo la calidez de sus sentimientos a través de las suaves caricias de sus labios, se entregaban el corazón con instrucciones escritas en papel en aquellos besos tibios que palpitantes de íntimos anhelos les arrebataban los sentidos, sus pieles se estremecían ante el desliz de sus manos que recorrían tiernamente sus cuerpos… acariciándose el alma…

… … … … … ... …

Luego de un rato en que terminaron de bañarse, se encontraban en la cocina. Souichi estaba preparando el desayuno de ambos. Después de mucho arduo trabajo, Morinaga logró hacer que su amado sempai preparara un buen desayuno al gusto de ambos, y aunque al principio Souichi se reusaba, ahora era él quien a veces se encargaba de prepararlo, asi Morinaga tenía más tiempo para hacer el almuerzo.

Se encontraban uno al lado del otro cada uno centrado en lo que hacía. Morinaga había terminado de picar las verduras. Se lavo las manos y le dio una suave caricia al cabello de su amado acomodándolo tras su oreja, sintiendo sus suaves hebras aun estilando por el agua. Se dirigió al baño y en lo que volvía, Souichi dispuso la mesa para ambos, sentándose a comer. El peliazul apareció con una gran toalla colocándose detrás de él comenzando a secarle el cabello.

Sobresaltado Souichi le reclamó -Oye idiota ¿pero qué demonios crees que haces? - sin embargo en ningún momento hizo el intento de alejarlo.

-Solo seco tu cabello sempai, lo tienes aun muy mojado, no quiero que te enfermes, quédate quieto, solo será un momento- mientras terminaba de hablarle envolvió su cabellera en la toalla para que se siguiera secando en lo que terminaban el desayuno.

Souichi no le respondió, no tenía caso hacerlo, su compañero era siempre asi, _"que idiota" …_

-Sempai, compraré un secador de cabellos, no quiero que te enfermes por andar saliendo temprano con el cabello mojado-

-Morinaga, mírame bien, ¿acaso te parezco un niño que necesite que se preocupen por él? Soy un adulto, puedo cuidarme solo, no seas molesto-

Levantándose de su asiento, se dirigió a la cocina a vigilar los alimentos que se encontraban en la olla, y luego se posiciono detrás de él, agachándose a su altura le hizo que le viera mientras le susurraba sonriente -aunque no lo necesites, no evitarás que yo me preocupe por ti, y aunque seas un adulto, para mi eres mi niño al que me gusta mimar y cuidar, y aunque no te guste igual lo haré ¿si sempai?- besando tiernamente su mejilla mientras acariciaba su vientre con sus manos que lo rodeaban desde atrás -Vamos, no es tan malo, aunque quieras negarlo, sé que te gusta que te mime- era cierto, a Souichi le gustaba, y mucho que lo consienta del modo que lo hacía, ¿pero cómo decir eso sin tener que renunciar al poco orgullo que aun le quedaba?

-Tsk, idiota- le respondió _"este tipo, se levantó demasiado empalagoso hoy, maldición, y el día recién esta comenzando"_ suspirando en resignación continuo -ya suéltame y vete a terminar tu desayuno de una buena vez o llegaremos tarde-

Dándole un último beso en la mejilla se ubico en su asiento mientras terminaba de comer.

Souichi le observaba de tanto en tanto, esa sonrisa que tenia en este momento hacia que la calidez de su interior creciera, le gustaba verlo asi, con esa cara de tarado, esa sonrisa estúpida y comportándose como un idiota. Se sentía tranquilo, porque mas allá de que quiera casarse con él para que dejaran de acosarlo, era más que nada para darle estabilidad. El era testigo de cómo su querido compañero iba recuperando su confianza en si mismo, y le alegraba en lo más profundo de su ser saber que él era quien lo estaba ayudado.

Sin embargo, a pesar del tiempo, aún tenía ese miedo latente de que su pareja volviera a sentirse solo y abatido, y no quería esperar a verlo de nuevo asi para hacer algo por él. Había aprendido la lección a la fuerzas, no debía de esperar a perderlo para darle la estabilidad que él necesita y el amor que se merece.

Se sentía feliz, una felicidad que no es de esas de solo un rato. Ese sentimiento estaba en lo más profundo de él desde que lo había conocido, y con el paso del tiempo fue ganando todo el terreno de su corazón debido a la perseverancia de ese muchachito que estaba en frente de él. También se sentía agradecido, porque aun a pesar de todo, ese tonto dulce y frágil aún permanecía a su lado.

Sin darse cuenta una sonrisa escapó de sus labios siendo cubierta inmediatamente por su taza de café. Sin embargo, esa tan sutil y delicada sonrisa no alcanzo a escapar de la vista de ese muchacho que lo miraba silenciosamente enamorado.

… … … … … … …

Como cada mañana ambos hombres llegaban juntos a la farmacéutica. Lo curioso era que nunca nadie había sospechado que vivieran juntos ni mucho menos de su real relación, siempre fueron demasiado prudentes con respecto a ese tema en el trabajo.

Como ambos son japoneses y muchos sabían por Morinaga que eran amigos desde la universidad y de que por años habían trabajado juntos en un laboratorio, creían solo que habían conseguido una gran oportunidad allí. ¿Cómo sospechar que en verdad eran una pareja estable si ambos eran tan opuestos?, y más aún como sospecharlo cuando el pelilargo lo que menos tenia era pinta de ser alguien que a duras penas se soportaba a sí mismo, ni mucho menos tenía la apariencia de ser gay aunque su porte y sus gestos sean muy elegantes.

Como bien dice el dicho, las apariencias engañan, o cara vemos y corazones no sabemos. Y eso es lo que justamente estaba pensado al mismo tiempo cada miembro del equipo que trabaja asistiendo a Souichi.

Era imposible no ver ese hermoso anillo de compromiso que se mostraba con tanto orgullo en su dedo, adornando su delicada mano. Lo miraban con incertidumbre, la sorpresa era la única expresión que se asomaba en cada uno de sus rostros. Se preguntaban quien era esa mujer que seguro se merecería el mayor de los premios por ser capaz de conquistar a tan complicado hombre hasta el punto de lograr un compromiso.

Ellos le tenían un profundo respeto y admiración a su cabeza del equipo. Después de todo, Souichi se entrega con tanta pasión a su trabajo, avanzando con excelencia en sus investigaciones, es verdaderamente una mente brillante. Pero como persona era otra historia, demasiado impaciente e irritable, no soportaba mucho el acercamiento ni el contacto con otras personas, si salía con otros a algún bar era porque su molesto compañero lo arrastraba a donde sea que fuera.

Souichi se dio cuenta de sus miradas e irritado les dijo -si no se ponen a trabajar pueden ir pensando en donde buscar otro empleo malditos haraganes-, aunque no le importaba ya que supieran de que se encontraba en una relación homosexual, no tenía por qué dar explicaciones… _"entrometidos" …_

Ninguno mencionó comentario al respecto, ese joven era capaz de dejarlos sin empleo si llegaban a preguntarle sobre algo personal. Asi que cada uno volvió su cabeza a sus respectivas labores.

Por otro lado el peliazul había mantenido su mano escondida de la vista de los demás, por nada del mundo se quitaría el anillo de su dedo, pero sabía que si dejaban que lo vieran iniciarían enseguida las preguntas por parte de sus compañeros y había olvidado preguntarle a su amado sempai si podía decir que era el compromiso que ambos tenían, aunque Souichi le haya dicho que ya a estas alturas no importaba, y aunque tuviera ganas de gritar con todas sus fuerzas la gran felicidad que tenía, decidió esperar hasta el mediodía para preguntarle.

La hora de almuerzo se hizo presente, por lo que los empleados hambrientos se dirigieron a la cafetería, pero antes de siquiera poder dirigirse a su destino Emma y Owen detuvieron a Morinaga y lo atacaron inmediatamente con preguntas. Ellos se habían dado cuenta que su tiránico amigo habría tenido un detalle romántico con el joven por lo que necesitaban saberlo. Aunque ellos sabían que ese par se ama nunca lograron ver una muestra de afecto de esos dos, eran demasiado reservados en asuntos de romance. Bueno, Souichi es asi, si fuera por Morinaga la historia sería diferente. Tan opuesto a ellos dos que no dudaban en hacerse arrumacos en donde sea que se encontraran.

Morinaga mantenía escondidas sus manos en los bolsillos de su bata…

-Anda Tetsuhiro, dime, ¿Souichi te sorprendió con una cena romántica? - Pregunto Emma emocionada, -necesito saber es que el es tan estricto que imaginarlo preparando algo cursi, no se si morir de gracia o morir de ternura-

-Vamos Emma, el que sea estricto no significa que no sea capaz de mostrar romance, a kilómetros se ve lo enamorado que esta de este muchacho, hasta el más frio cae cuando se enamora- Owen miraba a su esposa con un gran brillo en sus ojos al decir las últimas palabras.

-Mi Owen, jamás te dejaré de amar- le decía mientras en su rostro se reflejaba la ternura y el amor que sentía por ese hombre, volviendo nuevamente a tierra al escuchar el carraspeo de Morinaga que los interrumpió antes de que volvieran a besarse por quinta vez delante de él en ese momento, continuo -lo siento, ya no te hagas el interesante y dilo de una vez Tetsuhiro, no nos dejó invitarte a cenar, ¿acaso él te hizo una cena romántica? -

El joven no podía contener la emoción de su interior, la sonrisa inevitablemente se ensanchaba cada vez más en su rostro mientras el brillo de sus ojos iluminaba aquel lugar, intentando contener un poco su emocionada voz dijo -a-algo asi, me regalo un ramo de tulipanes y pidió una cena para los dos, fue muy lindo… pero, lo más importante es…- dejando al descubierto su mano derecha en donde se mostraba su flamante anillo de compromiso, intentando contener sus eufóricos gritos terminó de decirles -Me pidió matrimonio-

Emma no pudo contenerse y soltó un enorme grito emocionado aturdiendo a ambos hombres -KKKYYYYAAAAAAA NO PUEDE SER CIERTOOO…- bajando un poco la voz al darse cuenta de que había llamado la atención de sus compañeros a su alrededor dijo -esto en realidad es un gran acontecimiento, tenemos que celebrar- mirando a Owen unos instantes y luego al menor continuó -el sábado haremos una cena especialmente para ustedes, para celebrar su compromiso hhhhaaaaaaa no puedo creerlo- Emma estaba realmente emocionada mientras lagrimitas descendían por sus mejillas. Apretaba a Morinaga con fuerzas entre sus brazos quien no pudo evitar que sus lágrimas traicioneras de emoción también fueran liberadas, Owen igualmente lo abrazo dándole sus más sinceros buenos deseos.

Estaban por encaminarse los tres a la cafetería a encontrarse con Souichi cuando Morinaga dijo -voy al baño, vayan yendo ustedes y avísenle a Souichi por favor-

El matrimonio asi lo hizo. Llegaron a la cafetería en donde vieron a Souichi sentado en la misma mesa que siempre compartían, la que se encontraba en un rincón al lado de la ventana del lado opuesto de la entrada, el había acomodado las cosas para almorzar con su prometido cuando vio llegar al matrimonio -se tardaron- mirando por detrás de ellos vio que cierta personita no venía - ¿y el idiota? -

Riendo Owen ante su modo de llamarlo le dijo -fue al baño, ahora viene- ambos se acercaron y lo rodearon los dos de sus brazos sobresaltándolo.

-Pero… ¿qué es lo que les pasa ahora? - les reclamo bastante desconcertado.

-¡FELICIDADES!—respondieron al unísono, Emma continuo -Tetsuhiro nos contó de su compromiso, muchísimas felicidades, asique pensamos hacer una cena el sábado para ustedes ¡Hay que celebrar! -

Sonrojado hasta las orejas y en voz baja respondió -ese idiota, no podía aguantarse un poco, gracias por lo de la cena, ahora vuelvo- dijo por último dirigiéndose al baño.

El matrimonio solo reía ante las reacciones avergonzadas de Souichi -seguramente le dará unos buenos jalones de oreja por boca suelta- le dijo entre risitas ladinas Emma a su esposo.

… … … … … …

Morinaga iba saliendo del sanitario cuando las mismas tres chicas con las que estaban en el bar lo rodearon para saludarlo, sin embargo se dieron cuenta enseguida del anillo en su dedo y una de ellas no dudo en agarrarle la mano…

-¡TE CASARÁS!- grito emocionada haciendo que las otras dos también vean su anillo.

-Wow Tetsuhiro, ¿quién es la afortunada? Ha de ser una chica muy hermosa y linda-

-Tienes que presentarla, queremos conocerla-

-Morinaga- se escucho el llamado molesto de su sempai por sobre las voces chillonas de esas chicas. El peliazul lo vio frente a él con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y su ceño muy fruncido. A Souichi no le gustaba para nada que esas mujeres se le acercaran, no podía evitar verlas con real molestia que no lograba ocultar -te estas tardando idiota, el tiempo corre-

-A s-si sempai, lo-lo siento-

Las chicas también lo miraron, sintiendo su molestia, y no pudieron evitar que sus ojos viajaran directo a la mano derecha de él, luego miraron la mano de Morinaga y por último se miraron entre sí cuando vieron partir a esos dos hombres en dirección a la cafetería. Cuando lo hubieran perdido de vista una chillo conmocionada -OH POR TODOS LOS CIELOS-

-E-es imposible, él es un tirano, ¿c-cómo que está comprometido con tan dulce ángel? -

-Kkkyyyaaaa los dos hombres mas sexis de este lugar son pareja, PAREJA, oh mierda esto es demasiado bueno y son japoneses… esto es- es demasiado perfecto-

-Espera, espera, cuando estábamos en el bar, Tetsuhiro dijo que vivían juntos, eso quiere decir que…. OYE ¿QUÉ TE SUCEDIÓ? - le preguntó exaltada a una de las chicas que comenzó a sangrarle con fuerza la nariz.

-Nada, nada, solo una hemorragia, es todo, mierda necesito algodón-

-Seguro estás pensando en esos chinos gay pervertidos que siempre lees en tus mangas, maldita desvergonzada-

-Ya no molestes, y no son chinos, son japoneses, y se llama yaoi-

-Lo porno es porno, y tú eres una degenerada-

-Si, si lo que digas, ve a buscar algodón si no quieres que te obligue a ver un buen sadomasoquismo homosexual-

-Hay no gracias, ya tuve suficiente cuando me obligaste a ver a un hombre embarazado-

-Si, ese es un buen m-preg, ahora corre-

… … … … … …

Camino a la cafetería, Morinaga le pregunto si podía decir, cuando le preguntaran, que el compromiso lo tenía con él. Souichi se había tensado ante aquella pregunta, sin embargo, no le respondió. Momentos antes de entrar a la lugar respiro profundo dándose valor y tomó a Morinaga de su mano enlazando los dedos.

-S-sem…-

-C-cállate la boca-

Con la cara más molesta que poseía, la única máscara que podía utilizar para ocultar todo ese torbellino de su interior que se había levantado con fuerzas ante el espectáculo que estaba haciendo, entraron en la cafetería, Morinaga estaba completamente sorprendido y sonrojado, además de feliz, eso era algo sumamente inesperado. Alguna que otra vez habían andado por las calles de la mano, fueron contadas veces y siempre habían sido luego de salir de algún bar en la noche. Los que se encontraban allí dentro los vieron entrar con gran sorpresa, pero bastó ver la cara de Souichi para no hacer ningún comentario al respecto, mientras que Emma, observándolos de lejos, estaba demasiado emocionada, esa era la primera vez que los veía tomados de la mano y se lamentaba por no tener al alcance su celular para fotografiarlos.

Los cuatro se reunieron en la mesa y ninguno de los dos pudo escapar nuevamente de los emocionados abrazos de Emma y de las felicitaciones de Owen. Aunque a Morinaga no le importaba, estaba demasiado feliz de poder compartir esta inmensa emoción, por otro lado, Souichi se haba exaltado, estaba terriblemente avergonzado, sin embargo, recibió las muestras de afecto con mucho agrado. Ese matrimonio se había convertido prácticamente en familia y Souichi confiaba plenamente en ellos, al igual que Morinaga asique ambos les agradecieron la invitación y acordaron que irían a la cena que les ofrecían.

… … … … … …

Esa tarde, luego del trabajo, ambos se encontraban en la sala de su casa, en la mesita había dos tazas vacías, evidencia de que no hace mucho estuvieron compartiendo un buen café y sobre el sofá se hallaban aquellos hombres ya vestidos con sus prendas de dormir, aunque apenas era media tarde, querían estar cómodos y no tenían planes de salir. Estaban recostados de lado, con Morinaga por detrás, pegado a la espalda de él rodeando a su querido sempai de su cintura mientras acariciaba la piel de su vientre. Se encontraban viendo una película de acción. El joven había visto la propaganda y no se la quería perder. Mientras que a Souichi no le llamaban la atención pero le gustaba estar asi como ahora, estaba prácticamente adormecido por las sutiles caricias de él y el agradable calor que su joven prometido emana de su cuerpo envolviéndolo por completo. Ellos estaban en completo silencio cuando el celular de Souichi comenzó a sonar con insistencia.

Como vio que su amado no reaccionaba ante el ruido lo removió un poco -sempai… te llaman-

Despertando de esa ensoñación en la que se encontraba tomo su celular entre sus manos, y apenas con un solo ojo veía la pantalla _"¿Kanako?"_ atendiendo la llamada escucho del otro lado…

-KKKKYYYYAAAAAAAA HERMANOOO TE CASARASS ESTOY MUY FELIZ POR TIII- Kanako realmente estaba emocionada, tanto que Souichi tuvo que alejar su celular de su oído por la gran aturdida que le dio.

Molesto Souichi le dijo -oye niña, deja de gritar, me dejarás sordo, maldición ese viejo no pudo dejar su gran boca cerrada-

-Vamos hermano ¡es una gran noticia! Hay que celebrar, acordamos con papa y Tomoe ir para allá al mismo tiempo, ¿ya saben cuándo será? -

\- ¿Qué? ¿También le dijeron a Tomoe? Haa que diablos, no, aun no hablamos de fechas y tampoco de que haremos, pero solo será algo privado y sencillo-

-No se vayan a tardar un siglo para casarse, y puede ser privado y sencillo, pero lindo y romántico, quiero saber para cuándo será no te olvides que debemos comprar los pasajes de avión, mientras más anticipados los compremos más económico es asique avísame enseguida, no te vayas a olvidar ¿eh? -

-Si, si ya deja de fastidiar niña entrometida-

-Ya no soy una niña hermano, pronto cumplió 18 asique ve viendo que me regalaras y por todos los cielos, no me vayas a regalar pastel de maple de nuevo- a pesar de que habían pasado cerca de tres años de ese acontecimiento, no le permitía olvidarlo, le daba mucha risa burlarse de la tosquedad de su hermano.

-Tsk eres una niña mal agradecida, después ve que quieres y me lo dices-

-¡Sssiiii que bien!- volvió a gritar por el teléfono – me voy a dormir hermano aquí es aún muy temprano, tenía que esperar a que no estuvieran en el trabajo, dale mis más grande cariño al hermano Tetsuhiro ¿he? Igual después le llamaré, ustedes seguro tienen mucho que celebrar- dijo riendo con picardía... -adiós- y asi sin más corto dejando desconcertado a Souichi.

" _Esta niña, ¿cuándo creció tanto? Ya cumplirá 18 años, rayos, que diablos me va a pedir, haa que importa"_

\- ¿Era Kanako? -

-Si, el viejo desparramó la voz de que nos casaríamos-

\- ¿Tú padre lo sabe? – Estaba realmente sorprendido

-Ah, bueno, a él lo llame ayer por la mañana y le dije-

Esto entusiasmo mucho a Morinaga quien efusivamente lo abrazo con más fuerzas haciendo que le tronaran los huesos de la espalda -HAAAA SUELTAME IDIOTA, ME VAS A QUEBRAR-

-Lo siento sempai es que estoy tan feliz-

-Si, si tú siempre estas feliz no es novedad, ya hazte más para allá, me tirarás al suelo-

Acomodándose nuevamente y apoyando la espalda de él en su pecho volvió a acariciarlo con ternura - ¿y qué fue lo que te dijo la pequeña Kanako? -

-Pequeña, está por cumplir 18 ¿Puedes creerlo? Demonios, el tiempo pasa rápido-

-Vaya, es toda una señorita- dijo más para sí mismo.

-Pregunto que cuando nos casaríamos-

\- ¿Cuándo? E-es verdad, nosotros no hemos hablado de fechas ni nada de eso, ¿Qué es lo que haremos? -

-Da igual mientras sea algo privado y sencillo-

-Mmm, ¿puede ser una ceremonia por lo civil y hacemos una fiesta aquí en nuestra casa? O podemos alquilar un salón pequeño. Tengo que llamar a los chicos en Japón, seguro pegaran el grito en el cielo y también tengo que llamar a mi hermano, sempai, tenemos que organizar todo, pero no tengo ni idea de cómo hacerlo ni de como empezar-

-Yo tampoco se nada de esas idioteces- Pensando un momento, meditando la situación, Souichi llego a la conclusión de que necesitarían ayuda -podríamos preguntarle a los Campbell, ellos deben saber cómo se hace el tramite aquí para casarse-. Morinaga no respondió enseguida, se quedó un momento pensativo. Souichi se dio cuenta de que algo estaba pasando por su mente _"seguro se le esta ocurriendo alguna estupidez que me pondrá en ridículo",_ realmente lo conocía bastante bien, tanto que ya podía diferenciar sus silencios -lo que tengas que decir solo dilo, no te quedes callado, eres irritante-

\- ¿Sabes sempai?, hay algo que me gustaría mucho que tuviéramos… La ceremonia del hilo rojo, ¿Qué dices? -

Souichi se sobresaltó ante esa petición - ¿Qué? eso es demasiado ridículo Morinaga-

-Pero Souichi, tu enlazaste nuestros anillos con un hilo rojo, por favor, realmente es una ceremonia hermosa que no todos hacen y deseo tanto vivirla contigo- Morinaga sabía muy bien cómo hacer que su adorado tirano accediera a sus pretensiones y aunque algunas veces terminara con un buen moretón por pasarse de listo, a veces le funcionaba, y realmente esperaba que esta vez funcionara

-Aahh mierda, siempre haces lo mismo, usando esa voz extraña con ese rostro chantajista que de seguro tienes ahora, tú eres un manipulador muy experto… y yo un idiota por acceder a tus caprichos… bien, haremos la dichosa ceremonia-

En medio de la emoción Morinaga volvió a abrazarlo efusivamente, pero esta vez Souichi se giró en el sofá en donde estaban aun recostados, quedando frente a él atrapándolo de su cintura con su brazo, escondiendo en el pecho de él su rostro en el que se reflejaba una tierna sonrisa que no le permitió contemplar _"nunca dejarás de ser un niño grande, mimado y consentido"_

Permanecieron todo el tiempo allí, mientras Morinaga seguía viendo la televisión, Souichi quedo dormido en sus brazos.

Un rato después ya era hora de la cena, sin embargo, Souichi aun no despertaba. Morinaga contemplaba su rostro tan relajado, era como contemplar el sereno cielo del verano al atardecer, tan radiante y apacible a la vez. Como le ama, ese sentimiento es tan intenso que sería capaz de incendiarle el pecho y consumirlo por completo en sus llamas.

Beso sus suaves y finos labios y se levantó del sofá procurando no despertarlo, sin embargo, Souichi no se dio por enterado… _"ha de estar demasiado cansado, creo que no debí ser tan duro con él anoche, debí contenerme más, pero es tan sensual que es extremadamente difícil contenerme".._. Pasando uno de sus brazos detrás de su hombro y su otro brazo por el pliegue de sus rodillas, lo levanto y se dirigió a la habitación de ambos en donde con extrema suavidad lo recostó en su lecho, sentándose a su lado. No podía dejar de contemplarle… _"sempai realmente ha cambiado mucho, ya no parece el mismo de antes, todo es tan distinto ahora, sempai cada día me demuestra que me ama por completo y se esfuerza por mí y por nosotros"…_ acariciaba sutilmente sus cabellos , le quitó los lentes que dejo en la mesita, y entre sus manos tomó la mano derecha de él, contemplando nuevamente el anillo de ambos _"nos casaremos, nunca creí que un día me casaría con él, ¿cómo demostrarle lo feliz que me hace? ¿Cómo poder devolverle aunque sea un poco de lo que él me da? Siento que lo que hago no es suficiente en comparación de lo que él hace por mí",_ volviendo a besar en una sutil caricia sus labios, lo cubrió con las mantas y se dirigió a la cocina, era hora de preparar la cena y no permitiría que su amado sempai se fuera a dormir sin haber comido nada.

No hizo nada complicado, solo hizo pescado con muchas verduras y setas bañadas con mucho limón y sopa miso, uno de los tantos platillos que le encantaban a su adorado. Una vez la cena estuvo lista la sirvió en diferentes platos con las porciones justas para ambos, las colocó en una bandeja y partió rumbo a la habitación que era de los dos _"nuestra habitación… quien hubiera dicho que alguna vez lograría compartir la habitación con él. Y ya ha pasado un año desde que dormimos en la misma cama, usamos el mismo guardarropas… lo compartimos todo… él me hace tan feliz"_. No podía evitar pensar en su adorado cada segundo, su radiante sonrisa delataba sus pensamientos. Acomodó la bandeja en la mesita de noche y removiéndolo un poco intento despertarlo, pero estaba muy dormido -sempai, despierta por favor, la cena esta lista- seguía removiéndolo con suavidad -vamos sempai, despierta-

-Mmmm que quieres, porque me molestas, tengo sueño, déjame dormir- Souichi estaba bastante adormecido, su voz incluso apenas era audible.

-Vamos sempai, despierta, la cena esta lista, no puedes dormirte sin comer nada-

Como pudo, Souichi se sentó en la cama, restregando sus ojos, en verdad estaba hambriento pero el sueño le pesaba mucho, agradeciéndole tomó el plato entre sus manos, y juntos comenzaron a comer allí en la cama.

… … … … … … … … …

El día sábado llego y la pareja luego de arreglarse se dirigieron a casa de los Campbell. Allí la familia los esperaba con gran emoción. Tocaron el timbre y desde adentro escucharon el -adelante- de Owen. Al entrar los cuatro les gritaron -¡FELICIDADES!- Siendo ambos abrazados nuevamente por el matrimonio junto con los niños. Los dos se habían avergonzado y se habían completamente sonrojado, miraban la sala y estaba decorada con globos por todos lados, un enorme cartel que decía "Felicidades" y una mesa dispuesta con un gran banquete. Estaban mudos, no se habían esperado tan tamaña sorpresa, ambos creían que solo seria una cena, no un festejo.

-No se que decir- dijo titubeante Morinaga, estaba tan impactado y enternecido que sus lágrimas no pidieron permiso, solo comenzaron a surcar sus mejillas.

Souichi rolando los ojos y negando ante el sentimentalismo de su estúpido compañero les dijo -muchas gracias, no esperábamos la sorpresa- él estaba feliz, en ese hogar sentía la calidez de una familia unida, tanto como la suya -y deja de llorar idiota- dijo por último dándole un coscorrón en la cabeza a su joven prometido.

El matrimonio reía ante las reacciones de ellos. Como era hora de la cena, los adultos se sentaron en la mesa y los niños corrieron a sus habitaciones.

\- ¿No cenaran? - pregunto desconcertado Souichi al ver a los niños irse.

-Vendrán enseguida- respondió Owen sonriéndole ampliamente.

Los niños volvieron nuevamente, con sonrisas radiantes y escondiendo algo en la espalda. Los jóvenes los miraban sorprendidos, Abby se acercó a Souichi y le extendió una caja envuelta en papel de regalo… -Ábrelo tío- le dijo emocionada.

Souichi estaba en silencio, lo que menos esperaba era recibir un regalo. Abriéndolo con cuidado dejo al descubierto dos tazas de café personalizadas, acomodadas adecuadamente tenían cada una el nombre de ellos y el dibujo de dos hombrecito de espalda, uno en cada taza, tomados de la mano, y una frase que decía **"que seas tan feliz que no sepas si vives o sueñas"**. Ambos estaban muy conmovidos, Morinaga la abrazó dándole las gracias, y Souichi revolvió sus cabellos agradeciéndole también.

Luego fue el turno de Sohaan que extendió su paquete de regalo a Morinaga, sacándolo de la caja dejó al descubierto dos almohadones personalizados. Uno tenía el nombre de Souichi y el hombrecito tenia puesto unos auriculares rojo que continuaban su camino al otro almohadón con el nombre de Tetsuhiro y el cable llegaba a su corazón. Y los almohadones juntos formaban el símbolo del infinito…

Ambos hombres también agradecieron al pequeño quien igualmente recibió su abrazo por parte de Morinaga. Souichi era pésimo en eso, prácticamente estaba estático, no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar. Estaba habituado a recibir regalos de la pesadilla que tenía como compañero, pero recibir regalos de alguien más no era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado, aun así, como pudo dio sus muestras de agradecimientos.

El matrimonio veía enternecido la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ellos, mientras que Emma a escondidas les tomaba fotografías, una tras otra, capturando sus reacciones y emociones, sobre todo el tierno sonrojo de Souichi que era muy difícil de contemplar.

Los niños se acomodaron en sus sillas y con gran emoción Emma dice -Ahora nuestro turno- le extendió a Souichi una hermosa caja cuadrada de madera. Tomándolo con manos temblorosas ante el nerviosismo que estaba viviendo en ese momento, la abrió dejando a la vista un champagne y dos finas copas alargadas con el borde superior dorado -es para que brinden el día de su boda-

Ambos hombres se miraron un momento completamente avergonzados y Morinaga le hizo señas para que se levantara. Ambos hicieron una profunda reverencia a la familia y el más joven dijo -muchísimas gracias por todo lo que han hecho por nosotros-

-Gracias por cuidar de nosotros- secundo Souichi.

Como orientales que son, las reverencias son muy importantes en el trato con otras personas, son una muestra de profundo respeto y agradecimiento, aparte que es parte de la muestras de buenos modales, cosas que la familia Campbell aprendió al tener de amigos a dos jóvenes orientales por lo que ellos, correspondiendo al gesto hicieron lo mismo.

Todos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa y comenzaron a compartir la cena.

-Y ¿ya pensaron en fecha? - pregunto Emma

-No, aun no- respondió Souichi, y mirando a Morinaga le hizo entender que quería que hablara.

-Nosotros queríamos preguntarles… bueno es que… en fin, nosotros no tenemos ni idea de como organizar nuestro casamiento, y queríamos pedirles si nos podrían guiar con los tramites-

\- ¿Es enserio? - Pregunto Ema completamente entusiasmada -por supuesto que los ayudaremos, ni tendrían que preguntar eso, ni más faltaba, y ¿harán fiesta? -

-Si por mi fuera no, me parece algo absurdo e innecesario- dijo Souichi mientras tomaba un baso de vino, vio de reojo como cambiaba un poco el semblante de Morinaga -pero este idiota quiere fiesta y no sé qué cosas más, asique si haremos- dijo por último, viendo como una apenas perceptible sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de su sentimental prometido.

-Aaww que lindo ¿no Owen? Para el joven Souichi es importante lo que su prometido quiere- dijo mirándolos con emoción haciendo que Souichi se sonroje y Morinaga sonriera aún más.

Después de todo era cierto, a Souichi ese tipo de cosas no le gustan, no le gusta ni las fiestas ni el cúmulo de personas pero a su compañero si, y él estaba dispuesto a ceder a soportar ese bullicio solo por complacerlo.

-Si ustedes están de acuerdo, puedo ayudarlos a organizar la fiesta también, ¿Qué opinan? -

\- ¿Enserio harías eso? - pregunto Morinaga

-Pero claro que sí, con tal de ayudarlos, seria lindo organizar una fiesta de bodas- cierta melancolía se reflejaba en las palabras de Emma, y fue captado por la joven pareja.

Un poco indeciso de si estaría bien si abrir la boca o no el peliazul pregunto - ¿Ustedes hicieron fiesta en su casamiento? -

-No- respondió en un suspiro la mujer -no tenia caso hacer una cuando solo éramos nosotros dos, no teníamos amistades ni familia asique solo nos casamos por el civil, pero tuvimos nuestra luna de miel, nos fuimos de viaje- terminó por decir con una gran sonrisa recordando sus viejos tiempos…

Los seis compartieron el agradable momento entre charlas, risas y comida. Incluso Emma les hizo un delicioso pastel, y como sabía que a Souichi no le gustaban los dulces le agrego menos azúcar de la que en verdad llevaría por lo que el pelilargo también comió. Pero podría decirse que desde que dejo los cigarrillos, no solo comía más debido a la ansiedad, sino que también comía cosas dulces, después de todo su querido compañero siempre le preparaba postres para después de las comidas.

Ambos jóvenes acordaron con el matrimonio que se irían reuniendo durante los siguientes días para comenzar a organizar la ceremonia.

Lo primero que hicieron fue buscar un notario que oficializaría el matrimonio. Era una mujer de unos 35 años llamada Morganne. Quien los fue orientando en los trámites necesarios y les mostró las fechas disponibles.

Ellos decidieron que se casarían en tres meses a partir de la fecha, en pleno otoño, asi tendrían el tiempo suficiente de realizar los trámites necesarios y de organizar los preparativos.

Si fuera por Souichi se casarían en la misma notaria en ese momento y listo, sin fiesta sin nada, para él no era algo necesario, pero sabía que su estúpidamente emocional prometido quería reunir a la familia y los amigos asique simplemente no dijo nada y permitió que Morinaga eligiera lo que quería, aunque él también era participe en las decisiones, después de todo también sería su boda.

Emma los ayudo con los preparativos de la fiesta. En una de las tardes se reunieron con la familia Campbell en su casa en donde compartieron la cena, y luego se dirigieron a la sala, mientras los niños estaban entretenidos en la habitación, Abby leyendo uno de los tantos libros que Souichi le regalo, y Sohaan jugando con una pista de cochecito que le compró Morinaga.

Los adultos se encontraban en la sala, Owen era un desastre con todo eso asique estaba más entretenido con el televisor viendo un juego de baloncesto. En cambio Emma estaba centrada en ellos y con una libreta y bolígrafo en mano, comenzarían a hablar de cosas relacionada a la decoración por lo que les pregunto primero en donde pensaban hacer la fiesta. Ambos acordaron que tanto la ceremonia civil como la fiesta la harían allí mismo, en el patio de su casa, después de todo, el otoño es una estación hermosa en esa ciudad y los árboles plantados allí darían un bonito espectáculo de colores. Asique resuelto el primer tema, pasaron a lo segundo, les pregunto qué colores querían para la decoración…

-Demonios… tenía que preguntar eso- dijo molesto por lo bajo lo que causo risa en Morinaga

-Souichi, eres terrible con los colores-

Dándole un puñetazo en la cabeza le dijo -no te burles idiota-

Emma solo reía ante ellos, a lo primero le había sorprendido la forma de llevarse de esos dos, y sinceramente le costaba comprender su relación, pero luego se acostumbró y ahora siempre le divertía verlos actuar como adolescentes.

Sobándose graciosamente su cabeza le dijo -eh estado pensando en eso antes, y sabes, me gustaría que fuera una combinación de azul y plateado ¿Qué opinas? -

-Supongo que tienes una muy empalagosa razón por la que elegiste esos colores-

-No seas malo sempai, no es empalagosa, es romántico, son el color de nuestros cabellos- susurrándole suavemente en el oído le dijo -además me recuerda a cierto lobo con una hermosa y sexi cola plateada, aparte amo tu cabello, me gusta agarrarlo entre mis manos y jalarlo cuando te hago el amor-

Souichi se sonrojo en extremo y Emma, aunque no escucho nada, comenzó a reír por su reacción -DEJA DE DECIR ESAS COSAS PERVERTIDO- recibiendo asi otro golpe en la cabeza.

Asi estuvieron un par de horas en los que anotaron los nombres de los invitados, hablaron de la decoración y las comidas.

Durante esos tres meses hicieron todas las diligencias necesarias acompañados de Emma, como eran varios los invitados necesitaban bastantes cosas, pero comprarlas seria costoso asique decidieron alquilar mesas, sillas, la mantelería, la vajilla, compraron algunos centros de mesas y mandaron a hacer las tarjetas de recuerdo. También alquilaron los trajes que usarían ese día. En cuanto a la comida, Morinaga quería hacerla él mismo, pero Souichi no estuvo de acuerdo -contratemos un catering idiota, vas a estar ese día corriendo para todos lados cocinando, tampoco es que sean tantos, un servicio de catering y una barra libre de alcohol esta bien-. Asique hicieron como le dijo el pelilargo.

Igualmente acordaron que el matrimonio Campbell serian los testigos en su boda. Por lo que junto con ellos, se reunieron con la notaria en una entrevista para entregarles su informaciones personales y sus documentos de identidad, asi como los certificados. Durante la entrevista con Morganne conversaron sobre el desarrollo de la ceremonia y Morinaga le mencionó lo que harían en ella.

La familia de Souichi y las amistades de los chicos de Japón durante ese tiempo se encargaron de reservar los vuelos de avión, llegarían todos juntos tres días antes de la ceremonia…

… … … … … … … … …

Ya solo faltaba una semana para el gran evento. Souichi seguía en el laboratorio, como se irían de viaje y no sabía a donde diablos lo llevaría su molestoso prometido estaba tratando de adelantar lo más posible su trabajo y poder quedarse tranquilo esas dos semanas sin que los inútiles de sus asistentes arruinaran meses de investigaciones.

Morinaga se encontraba en la casa, preparando la cena para ambos, cuando el timbre de la entrada comenzó a sonar. Se lavó las manos, se secó y se dirigió a la entrada, no esperaba a nadie en especial. Pero al abrir la puerta jamás se imaginó quienes estarían ahí - ¿hermano? ¿Masaki? - preguntó con desconcierto. Tenía entendido que su hermano llegaría unos días después. Pero jamás se hubiera imaginado que llegaría con Masaki. Dejándoles pasar los invitó a la sala, estaba muy feliz de volver a verlos. Preparo café para los tres y sentándose nuevamente en el suelo de la sala le dijo -creí que vendrías en unos días, pero no me habías dicho que vendrían juntos, realmente me han sorprendido-

Kunihiro respondió, -es que dijiste que todos estarían aquí en unos días y…- mirando a Masaki continuo -hay algo que debemos de hablar contigo, te había dicho que te lo diría cuando decidieras volver pero por lo visto no esta en tus planes ir a Japón-

-No, en realidad no, con Souichi decidimos que viviríamos aquí, este lugar es muy tranquilo, y aquí no tenemos que andar ocultándonos-

-Si, este país es realmente libre- respondió Masaki

-De eso es de lo que queremos hablar contigo Tetsuhiro- acomodándose los lentes, Kunihiro continuo -pero hay algo más importante- mirando un momento a Masaki y luego al menor continuo -con Masaki, estamos en una relación de pareja- soltó sin mas

Masaki estaba nervioso, con voz temblorosa le dijo -Tetsuhiro, en verdad lamento mucho todo lo sucedido, se que esto es una deslealtad para ti, tu y yo fuimos novios en nuestra juventud, y el que este con tu hermano ahora…- intentando que no se le quebrara la voz Masaki continuo -entenderé si luego de esto no quieres saber más de mi- termino diciendo cabizbajo.

Morinaga estaba impactado, no porque no le agradara aquello, todo lo contrario, se sentía muy feliz por ellos -pero que dices Masaki, yo sabía que mi hermano estaba interesado en ti, y me hace muy feliz que estén juntos ahora, anímate, no es una deslealtad- mirando a su hermano y volviendo a ver a Masaki continuo -me hace muy feliz saber que al fin después de todo lo que ha ocurrido estén juntos, es como debió ser desde un principio-

\- ¿En verdad no estas molesto? - Masaki estaba atónito, pequeñas lagrimas escaparon de sus emocionados ojos -Tetsuhiro, tu eres tan amable, tienes un corazón tan bondadoso-

-No es eso- decía el menor apenado, -es solo que en verdad me hace feliz que estén juntos y que hayas ablandado a mi hermano, gracias a ti él también me aceptó a mí, ahora eres familia Masaki, ¿sí? -

-También te quiero decir hermano que viviremos aquí, eres un bueno para nada asique te tendré vigilado-

Masaki lo quedó mirando, sin saber siquiera que expresiones hacer - ¿Cómo puedes decir cosas como esas con el rostro tan serio? -

El peliazul empezó a reír, no sabía si su hermano bromeaba o hablaba en serio pero su cara tan inexpresiva al decir aquello le causo gracia.

-Ya, es enserio, Tetsuhiro viviremos aquí, por eso es que llegamos una semana antes, nosotros, también nos casaremos- termino de decir el mayor de los hermanos..

Si pudieran abrirse un poco más los parpados, de seguro que los ojos de Morinaga se saldrían de sus cuencas, impactado era poco en comparación a lo que sentía -no… puede… ser- dijo en susurros incrédulos.

-Oye, ¿estás bien? - preguntó Masaki con preocupación.

\- ¿Es-es enserio? ¿No están bromeando? ¿En verdad vivirán aquí? – al ver que los dos asentían afirmando a sus preguntas, continuó - ¡Que bien! ¡Y se casaran! Lo siento, estoy demasiado feliz- sus lagrimas comenzaron inmediatamente a caer de sus irises emocionadas, tener a su hermano cerca era una felicidad muy grande. Después de todo, de su sangre solo tenia a su hermano mayor.

-Pero que sucede contigo, ¿aún sigues siendo un llorón? Eres un adulto, creí que al crecer se te iría la estupidez-

Secándose sus lágrimas en medio de risitas le respondió -no seas malo hermano, estoy feliz, y ya tengo suficiente con sempai que siempre se burla de mi por ser emocional, no seas malo tu también-

-A todo esto, ¿dónde está tu matón? -

\- Trabajando, no debe tardar en llegar-

Los tres se dirigieron a la cocina donde el peliazul siguió en su labor de hacer la cena agregando mas ingredientes para su hermano y cuñado. En un momento el celular de Kunihiro comenzó a sonar por lo que salió al patio trasero para responder la llamada ya que Masaki y Tetsuhiro no dejaban de reír entre charlas.

En ese momento Souichi llegó a la casa, y escuchó desconcertado las risas, y una le era desconocida por lo que se dirigió al punto de donde procedían. Fue cosa de un instante en que la ira creció en su interior como un gran estallido escapando de su labios en un enorme grito -QUE MIERDA ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ MORINAGA… QUE HACE ESTE TIPO EN MI CASA-

-Se-sempai, tranquilo por favor, el vino de visita con…-

-MALDITA SEA, que me importa si vino de visita lo quiero fuera de mi casa, si te querías ver con ese maldito te hubieras ido a otro lado-

Morinaga intentaba explicarle pero Souichi se encerró en la habitación, los celos le recorrían como veneno bajo la piel quemándole por dentro, quería matarlo a golpe a ese maldito idiota y a su estúpido prometido por dejarlo entrar -mierda, donde hay un cigarro cuando se necesita, maldición- era en momentos asi en los que se arrepentía de dejar de fumar. Se dirigió a su escritorio en donde Morinaga siempre mantenía una cajita con caramelos masticables y las empezó a comer aplacando la ansiedad de fumar.

Mientras Morinaga seguía golpeando la puerta -por favor sempai déjame explicarte, no es lo que crees, él…-

-Cállate maldito, no quiero escucharte, déjame solo…-

-Por favor sempai, el vino con mi hermano no vino solo por favor déjame explicarte por favor-

Souichi se quedó pensativo _"¿vino con ese idiota mayor? Y ¿Por qué vendría con el?"_. Encaminándose a la puerta le quitó el seguro permitiendo que entrara -tienes cinco segundos para decirme que demonios esta pasando antes de que te mate-

Suplicante le explicaba la situación -Sempai, el no vino a visitarme solo, vino con mi hermano, ellos están juntos y vivirán en esta ciudad, vinieron hoy para decírmelo, por favor no te molestes-

-Y porque no me dijiste que vendrían, me hubiera quedado en el laboratorio, y porque no estaba tu hermano con ustedes-

-Ah eso, es que esta en el patio hablando por teléfono y yo tampoco sabia que vendrían, cayeron de sorpresa, lo siento sempai- rodeándolo con sus brazos le decía suplicante -por favor no te enojes conmigo por favor, estamos a unos días de casarnos, lo que menos quiero es que peleemos por favor-

Souichi estaba muy enojado, pero no con su estúpido prometido, no soportaba a ese sujeto, le enfermaba, el saber que éste idiota había amado a ese tipo primero le irritaba, pero no se lo diría, jamás quedaría en ridículo diciendo algo asi -ya está, deja de comportarte como un idiota-

-Por favor no te enojes conmigo sempai, él es mi hermano, y vino a verme por favor-

-Te dije que ya está, no estoy enojado-

-Ellos, se quedaran a cenar, se que no te agradan pero ambos son mi familia, por favor, acompáñanos, por favor-

-Ya, ya, iré si dejas de fastidiar-

Apretándolo un poco más en su abrazo, le dio un suave beso y mirándolo con ternura desarmándolo por completo le dijo -muchas gracias sempai, se que no es fácil para ti estar en presencia de Masaki, por eso te agradezco tanto que me acompañes-

" _Como si fuera a dejar que estés solo con ese maldito"_ -idiota- le respondió en un susurro dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Ambos se encaminaron a la cocina en donde se encontraban Kunihiro y Masaki sentados esperándolos.

-Vaya, quien diría que fuera cierto que seas capaz de soportar a mi hermano- le dijo irónico el mayor de los Morinaga.

\- ¿Asi que vivirán aquí? - pregunto solo por preguntar, quería que se fueran, había estado hasta tarde en el laboratorio las últimas dos semanas y lo único que quería era cenar algo con su compañero e irse a dormir sin tener que soportar nada más, y ahora resulta que esta el estúpido hermano mayor con ese otro tipo que no podía ni ver y se quedarían a cenar.

-Si, asi es, aquí podremos vivir tranquilos y podremos casarnos como es debido- respondió el Kunihiro. Masaki por su parte prefirió mantenerse callado, sabía que por Souichi no era bien recibido, y no era para menos.

\- ¿Casarse? - pregunto el pelilargo con desconcierto

-Bueno, es que Kunihiro es muy serio con las decisiones que toma- se animó a responder Masaki con una tímida sonrisa

" _Al menos se mantendrá alejado"_ pensó con cierto alivio ante, según él, esas buenas noticias.

Durante la cena, los tres se mantuvieron en una agradable charla sobre las cosas ocurridas en ese tiempo, mientras Souichi mantenía su vista en su plato, no participaba de la conversación, quería que se largaran rápido de allí, quería estar a solas. Luego de la cena, Kunihiro y Masaki se fueron a su nueva casa con la promesa de regresar en los siguientes días.

Sin embargo el ambiente que reinaba en este momento en el hogar no era el típico cálido en donde se respiraba la tranquilidad. Aun Souichi seguía molesto, no podía evitar pensar que Morinaga en su vida había sido el primero en todos los aspectos, no tomaba en cuenta el hecho de que una chica se atrevió a besarlo en su adolescencia porque él no solo no le correspondió, si no que la apartó de sí mismo.

Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca había tenido interés en nadie, siempre había sido muy egoísta en ese sentido. Pero llego Morinaga y se adueño por completo de él, convirtiéndose en su primer beso, su primera vez en la intimidad, su primera vez en la que disfrutaba de la compañía de alguien que no llevara su propia sangre. Él era la primera persona fuera de su círculo familiar que tenía su total atención, incluso puede decirse que Morinaga es su primer amor. Pero en cambio, con él no era asi. El peliazul había sido sincero con respecto a ello, en su vida Souichi era su segundo gran amor, como le dijo aquella vez, el primero había sido ese tipo que se había atrevido a pisar su territorio, y no solo eso, después de él había estado con más personas que trataba ni siquiera de pensar, era asqueante imaginarse a su Morinaga con alguien que no fuera él. Los celos le estaban envenenado la sangre en este momento.

Morinaga se dio cuenta de que algo le sucedía y no permitiría que se cerrara, acercándose a él lo rodeo con sus brazos y le soltó el cabello que comenzó a acariciar suavemente -sempai… te amo tanto, tanto- le decía entre susurros. La tensión de Souichi iba disminuyendo a cada caricia de él -sé que te molesta la presencia de Masaki sempai, lo siento mucho, pero él será el esposo de mi hermano y será inevitable que lo vea-

-Eso ya lo sé idiota-

Apoyando su frente en la de él le pregunto -sempai, ¿tú estás molesto por algo más?, dime Souichi, no quiero que te encierres en ti, dime por favor lo que te molesta para saber qué hacer para solucionarlo-

-No seas idiota, no comiences a fastidiar- estaba nervioso, quería irse a dormir _"¿Cómo decirle que me molesta que tenga un pasado en el cuál yo no fui participe? Es ridículo, ni siquiera lo conocía_ ".

-Por favor sempai, dime lo que te molesta, por favor, no quiero que haya secretos entre nosotros y menos si causan este tipo de ambiente… sempai mírame- tomándolo del rostro hizo que le mirara -dime por favor-

Exasperado y avergonzado Souichi no pudo contenerse más y terminó reclamándole - ¿Qué mierda quieres que te diga? ¿Qué me molesta que hayas estado con otras personas que no fui yo? ¿Qué me enferma saber que ese tipo fue, según tú, tu primer amor quedando yo en segundo lugar? Bien, ya lo dije, ¿contento? Ahora deja de fastidiar y suéltame que me quiero ir a dormir…- intentaba zafarse de los brazos del joven pero no lo consiguió.

Apretándolo aún más con sus brazos deteniendo su huida, beso con dulzura sus labios, le acariciaba la piel de su espalda por debajo de su camisa con calma, logrando que su adorado prometido se relajara un poco y haciendo que le mirara a los ojos le dijo -Sempai… no tiene que avergonzarte el que algo asi te moleste, esta bien que te moleste, ¿sabes por qué? Es porque me amas y tu amor por mí es sincero… Si, es cierto, yo ame mucho a Masaki, él fue mi primer gran amor, y la separación me dolió mucho y terminé llevando una vida salvaje. ¿Pero sabes en qué se diferencia contigo? En que yo pude superar mi rompimiento con Masaki, pero mi amor por ti es tan, tan grande que simplemente no pude soportar no tenerte. Eso me hace pensar, que a pesar de que seas mi segundo gran amor, el amor que siento por ti es por mucho más grande del que pude sentir antes, y cada día ese amor crece más… Contigo he aprendido que fue en vano enamorarme antes, porque solamente fue a tu lado en donde yo conocí el verdadero amor.

-Mori…-

-Sempai- le dijo en un susurro atrapando sus labios en un suave y tranquilizador beso -sabes, ahora que lo pienso me doy cuenta de que no se trata de quien llego primero, si no de a quien amo con mayor intensidad, ese siempre serás tú Souichi, tú siempre serás mi más grande amor, no importa que hayas llegado después, tú eres lo más importante para mí y jamás permitiré que te vayas de mi lado-

Souichi se sentía mejor, no dudaba de la palabra de él, se sentía estúpido por no haberse dado cuenta de ese hecho antes pero estaba tranquilo de saber que aunque no haya sido su primero, si lo era su todo, y eso, nadie lo había conseguido.

Ya estando Souichi menos irritado Morinaga le dijo -sempai, preparare el baño ¿de acuerdo? No te duermas- no espero respuestas simplemente se dirigió al baño de su habitación y comenzó a llenar la bañera.

Souichi se sentó en el borde de la cama que compartía con ese hombre que puso todo su ser de cabeza, estaba temblando, _"pero que mierda sucede conmigo, esto es ridículo, como pude enfadarme de ese modo solo por algo que no se puede solucionar, debí haber quedado como un estúpido…"_ estaba realmente molesto consigo mismo por no saber controlar esos impulsos que los celos le provocaban. Siempre había sido muy calculador, todo cuanto hacia o decía era premeditado, pero con Morinaga las cosas eran diferentes, ese hombre en cuestión de segundos lograba desenterrar su verdadero ser que se encontraba debajo de todas esas capas de ira y orgullo…

Una vez que el joven terminó de llenar la bañera fue por Souichi -sempai, ya está listo el baño, ven- tomándolo de la mano no dejo que le respondiera, solo lo llevo al baño -déjame quitarte la ropa-

Avergonzado y alejándose de él le dijo -puedo hacerlo solo Morinaga-

-Pero quiero hacerlo yo, aunque sea, déjame quitarte la camisa-

-Haa que diablos, haz lo que quieras- simplemente se dejo hacer, disfrutando como recorría con la suavidad de sus manos su estremecida piel, después de todo, a él le gustaba ese tipo de atenciones y saber que solo eran dirigidas a su persona le daban completa calma, aunque le parecía absurdo pensar en este tipo de cosas a estas alturas, después de todo Morinaga le ama solo a él, y se lo había dejado en claro siempre. Ese niño grande era de su propiedad, de nadie más, aunque no haya llegado primero, era su único dueño, no tenía que preocuparse, en unos días estaría atado a él y no dejaría que se marchara de su lado nunca más.

Una vez desnudo se metió en la bañera con el agua caliente, aflojando su tensionado cuerpo. Agarrando un pequeño recipiente, el más joven se arrodillo en el suelo y comenzó a lavarle el cabello en una suave y delicada caricia, Souichi solo cerro sus ojos relajándose por los mimos.

Cuando terminó con su cabello, Morinaga se quitó la ropa y se metió con él en la tina acomodándolo entre sus piernas recostándolo en su pecho mientras le acariciaba el vientre. Ambos se quedaron en completo silencio disfrutando del agua caliente, del delicioso aroma que inundaba el lugar y sobre todo de la mutua compañía.

-Morinaga- dijo Souichi en un suave susurro irrumpiendo en el silencio - ¿quieres… podría… bu-bueno… puedo lavar tu cabello? - Soltó por último.

Morinaga se sonrojó extremadamente ante aquel pedido, jamás su amado sempai le había lavado el cabello, -S-si cla-claro que si sempai-

Souichi solo podía verlo, podía leer claramente lo que pasaba por su mente en estos momentos, siempre era lo mismo cada vez que tenía una atención inesperada por él, veía sus sonrojos, cosa que era raro ver _"después de todo, ¿qué tanto puede ser que le ayude con su cabello?"_.

Souichi era como el muñeco de él con el que le gustaba jugar, le vestía, le atendía, hasta incluso le quitaba la ropa antes de que se bañara, ya estaba acostumbrado a esas atenciones tanto que incluso seria extraño si dejara de hacerlas. _"Que yo haga lo mismo de vez en cuando, no ha de ser tan malo… ¿cierto?"_

Ambos se acomodaron en silencio en la tina, Morinaga mantuvo su boca cerrada todo el tiempo, no quería decir nada estúpido para que su sempai no se arrepintiera, era la primera vez que lavaría sus cabellos y estaba demasiado entusiasmado. El peliazul se acomodó entre las piernas de él y Souichi tomo su shampoo de aroma a coco, ese aroma le gustaba en su compañero, era dulce, pero no era fuerte ni suave, era un aroma perfecto, ese aroma que secretamente siempre aspiraba cada vez que le abrazaba, ese aroma que lo solía envolver por completo cuando dormían, y el sentir como se intensificaba cuando se mezclaba con el aroma del deseo, era simplemente perfecto, era el aroma de él…

Tomando el recipiente comenzó a mojar sus cabellos e imitando los movimientos de él inició a masajear con suavidad su cuero cabelludo. Se sentía extraño hacer esto, nunca había pensado hacer algo asi, pero le estaba gustando, sentirlo tan relajado entre sus piernas le gusto. Una vez que terminó Morinaga estuvo por reacomodarse en la bañera pero Souichi lo detuvo -quédate asi- le dijo en un suave susurro, recostó la espalda de él sobre su pecho y su cabeza en su hombro y esta vez era él quien lo rodeo de su cintura acariciándole con suavidad el vientre bajo el agua… _"tendría que hacer esto más seguido"…_ podía ver como el semblante de su joven compañero se había relajado, y esa tan pequeña y sutil sonrisa que se reflejaba en su rostro. Lo había visto tan tenso durante la cena que no le gustaba nada, se sentía tranquilo ahora que el ambiente volvió a ser el mismo cálido de siempre…

… … … …. …. …. ….

Tres días antes de la boda, la casa de los jóvenes parecía estallar de tantas personas, habían llegado todos juntos. El clan Tatsumi, Kurokawa, Isogai, también sus amistades de Japón, Nanami con su pareja Megumi, Naomi también había venido, Hiroto, y por supuesto que también aparecieron Kunihiro con Masaki, y la familia Campbell. La sala parecía que estallaría en cualquier momento, las risas se escuchaban por todos lados. Todos se estaban conociendo, hicieron un gran banquete al estilo canasta, cada uno aportó con algo, no querían que Morinaga se pusiera a cocinar para todos cuando estaban tratando de ultimar los detalles de la celebración.

Después cada uno se retiraría a sus destinos en donde se hospedarían los siguiente días. Kunihiro y Masaki se llevaron a su casa a Naomi, Isogai y a Hiroto, solo tenían una habitación extra y los muchachos no tenían problemas en compartirla. En el camino Isogai pregunta…

\- ¿Kunihiro es tu nombre cierto? -

-Si-

-Vaya, asique eres el hermano mayor, no eres como Souichi ¿no? El siempre quiere matar a su cuñado- decía riendo -es que tiene complejo de hermano mayor-

-No, mi hermano es adulto, sabe lo que hace-

\- ¿Y ya pensaste que dirás el día de su boda?

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué voy a decir? No te entiendo-

\- ¿Cómo que no entiendes?, un discurso, ¿ya lo preparaste?

-No, no tenía pensado decir uno-

-Vaya, las tradiciones se están perdiendo-

\- ¿Tradiciones? - pregunto Masaki

-Si, es una tradición burlarte de tu hermano el día de su boda, tienes que hacer un discurso para él-

-Si diría algo, sería algo serio- respondió Kunihiro

-Puede ser serio, pero Morinaga solo se casará una vez, créeme, ese chico no dejará ir nunca a Souichi, asi que aprovecha esta oportunidad de burlarte de él, te ayudaré a preparar algo- termino de decir sonriente Isogai pensando en que él también diría, aunque sea, algunas palabras.

…

Por otro lado, el matrimonio Campbell también tenía una habitación extra asique hospedaron en su casa a Tomoe y Kurokawa, después de todo, él es el hermano de su buen amigo Souichi asique no tenían problemas. Y por último Souiji, Kanako, Nanami y Megumi se quedarían en casa de los chicos, compartirían la habitación de huéspedes. Souiji quedó totalmente sorprendido al verla decorada de un modo infantil…

-Uwaaa- dijo sorprendido Souiji -bien podrían tener hijos ya con la habitación armada-

-Cállate viejo, no digas eso- Souichi se había exaltado, no quería que Morinaga escuchara aquello, -no digas esas cosas delante de Morinaga-

\- ¿Eehh? ¿Y por qué?

-Él, estuvo mucho tiempo diciéndome que lo dejara y que me vaya con una mujer para que pueda tener hijos, no quiero que vuelva a sentirse inseguro, esta habitación Morinaga la armó para que los hijos de los Campbell estuvieran cómodos cuando se quedaran aquí-

-Haa, entiendo, es por su condición médica ¿cierto? -

-Si, le afecto mucho, y fue muy insoportable durante ese tiempo, apenas hace unos meses comenzó a tenerse más confianza y a aceptarse como es, no quiero que vuelva a pensar en esas cosas, asique no lo comentes-

-Si, entiendo, de acuerdo, no diré nada-

Luego de eso fue a su habitación en donde se encontró con su joven prometido, estaba sentado en su lecho ya vestido esperando por él, Souichi tomó sus vestimentas de dormir que Morinaga le dejó en la cama y se dirigió al baño en donde se cambio y luego se acostó al lado de su joven amante quien lo envolvió en sus brazos pegándolo a su pecho, como hacia cada noche desde que dormían juntos.

Ambos tenían el mismo pensamiento en mente, solo faltaban tres días para unir sus vidas en matrimonio. Por un lado Morinaga estaba más que emocionado, estaba realmente feliz, su amado sempai había cumplido cada uno de sus sueños. Y por otro lado Souichi también estaba emocionado, pero también sorprendido de sí mismo, después de todo fue él quien le pidió, más bien, le obligó, a que aceptase casarse con él, aunque en realidad su compañero de vida jamás le diría que no.

El más joven tomó el rostro de su amado entre sus dedos para verlo a los ojos -te amo tanto, tanto Souichi-

-Morinaga- le dijo en un suave susurro en respuesta.

-Sempai ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? -

-Mm-hmm -

-Me preguntaba… digo… es que nos casaremos en tres días, yo quería pedirte, bueno es que…-

-Deja de balbucear y escupe de una buena vez lo que quiere decir-

-Souichi, ¿podrías empezar a llamarme por mi nombre?, creo que hay la suficiente confianza como para que dejes de llamarme por mi apellido-

\- ¿Por tu nombre? -Este momento era el que más le aterraba a Souichi, tenia su motivo para llamarle por su apellido, pero nunca se había puesto a pensar en llamarle por su nombre.

-Si, realmente deseo que comiences a decirme por mi nombre-

-No lo sé, lo pensaré ¿de acuerdo? - _"por su nombre, es tan extraño llamarlo de ese modo"_

Para Morinaga fue suficiente esa respuesta asique abrazándolo nuevamente lo fundió en su cuerpo -buenas noches Souichi-

-Si… buenas noches- _"Tetsuhiro"_

…

…

…

La única constante en esta vida es que todo cambia.

En estos momentos, sus almas contemplaban con fascinación los cambios de esta nueva etapa que juntos iniciaban a vivir, a sus puntos de vistas, interesantes.

Sentían que no podían pedir nada más. Ellos eran todo lo que deseaban, vivir siempre besando sus corazones y acariciándose el alma era lo único que anhelaban. Disfrutarían de cada segundo de esta realidad que la vida les regalaba…

…Ellos habían cruzado sus caminos para fusionarlos y convertirlo en un solo sendero que los guiaría a un mismo destino…


	5. Un Hilo Rojo Nos Une

**Un Hilo Rojo Nos Une**

 _Ultimo Capítulo_

Otoño… estación de conocimiento, de cambios y meditaciones, representante de la existencia efímera y de la premisa hacia el futuro… Magnificencia es su verdadero nombre…

Una suave y fresca brisa hace bailar las hojas que se encuentran en los dedos de las ramas de los árboles, quedando algunos desnudos llorando las caídas de sus prendas trasportadas por el viento hasta tocar el suelo, mientras que otros estallan tiñéndose en belleza brindando un sublime paisaje de amarillos de vida, cálidos naranja y rojos de pasiones…

El amanecer tiene aroma a esperanzas, los pájaros buscaban el calor tal y como lo hacían ese par de jóvenes que despertaban envueltos en sus brazos y en la calidez de sus cuerpos…

Ambos estaban inquietos y ansiosos. Se encuentran a solo horas de unir sus vidas aun mas de lo que ya estaban. Fuera de su habitación ya se podían escuchar los murmullos de los huéspedes, mientras ellos seguían en su propio mundo en esas cuatros paredes. No decían nada, no querían soltarse ni levantarse de su lecho, no querían abandonar esa cama, testigo muda de sus pasiones y de sus entregas.

Conectaron sus miradas que brillaban radiante, como el dorado amanecer que bañaba con sus rayos cálidos aquel profundo bosque esmeralda que lo hechizaba atrapándolo con sus raíces.

-Buenos días- Le saludo en medio de su gran sonrisa. Souichi no podía responder, el nerviosismo lo consumía por completo -¿te encuentras bien? - pregunto con preocupación -tiemblas mucho sempai-

Eludiendo su mirada respondió -Tú también estas temblando-

-Estoy nervioso- con la ternura destellante en sus gemas esmeraldas le dijo -hoy tú y yo nos uniremos aún más-

Souichi se encontraba ofuscado, era todo tan irreal para él, para ambos, jamás creyeron que algún día vivirían un momento como este.

Golpes resonaron en la habitación, provocando la repentina exaltación de los dos. Nanami entusiasmada les gritaba del otro lado-Ya levántense, ¿quiénes creen que se casarán? No sean holgazanes, tienen que desayunar, si en dos segundo no están listo les mandaré la puerta abajo-

-Ya vamos- le respondió riendo el peliazul.

-Tsk, tu amiga es insoportable, ha estado fastidiando todo este tiempo-

-Es que ella es asi, es molestosa, pero es una buena persona-

-Y mandona, ¿quién se cree que es para venir a levantarme en mi casa? - realmente se había molestado, no por la actitud de ella, sino porque quería quedarse ahí solo un rato más.

Morinaga volvió a reír -No te molestes sempai, vamos a levantarnos… ven a bañarte conmigo ¿si?, prepararé la tina- colocándose su bata se dirigió al baño en lo que Souichi quedó un rato más recostado en su cama.

" _Hoy me caso, maldición, ¿cuándo fue que cambie tanto? Jamás hubiera imaginado que algo asi sucedería en mi vida. Este tipo, realmente que se introdujo tanto en mi que terminé haciendo cosas que en mi sano juicio jamás hubiera hecho. Yo, que tanto llegué a odiar a los gay hasta el punto de desearles la muerte, estoy por casarme con un hombre y encima bajo mi techo están durmiendo dos mujeres gay, y ni siquiera me importa compartir con ellas mi propio espacio, ¿Cómo hizo para que yo cambiara tanto?, ¿habrá usado algún tipo de artilugio? No, es imposible, creo, que solo tuvo que ser él mismo para que yo cambiara asi ¿Cómo fue que me gusto tanto la personalidad de un hombre?, o tal vez fue porque él tuvo la valentía de acercarse a mi cuando nadie más lo hacia ¿en que diablos pensaba cuando se me acercó?. Y aun asi no me arrepiento de nada, solo de haber tenido ese mal trato con él, pero el que me haya soportado a pesar de todo me hace valorarlo aún más. Qué más da, jamás sabré que fue lo que me hizo y no tiene caso seguir buscándole la vuelta al asunto…"_

-Sempai- dijo Morinaga sacándolo de golpe de sus pensamientos -ya esta listo el baño, ven-

Levantándose de la cama se dirigió a aquel cuarto, el joven le dio el paso y luego se adentró posicionándose detrás suyo, en una caricia le retiró su bata mientras le susurrába al oído -esta noche te haré el amor sempai-

-El día recién empieza, no comiences tan temprano con tus perversiones idiota-

-Llevo dos semanas sin tocarte, hoy te amaré toda la noche, pero… necesito sentirte, aunque sea solo un poco… sempai- le susurraba suavemente en su oído, a la vez que con sus manos recorría tenuemente su blanca piel, tan cálida, tan aterciopelada, se erizaba solo por el contacto de sus dedos. Descendía por su espalda dejando un suave recorrido hasta su vientre, estremeciéndolo por completo. Desde atrás él besaba su cuello, sus mejillas y labios. Cerrando sus ojos, Souichi solo podía disfrutar cada una de sus caricias… también necesitaba de él…

-Haaa sempai, no sé si aguantaré hasta la noche, ya no soporto no tocarte, en verdad que me gustas mucho… dime ¿yo te gusto? Nunca me dijiste si yo te gusto, ¿te gusta mi cuerpo? – El joven no pudo evitar hacerle una vez más esa pregunta que dejaba al descubierto la inseguridad que algunas veces solía sentir…

Souichi se había excesivamente turbado ante su duda, ¿la razón? Claro que le gustaba, su cuerpo le parecía atractivo, lo que para alguien como él era demasiado extraño, que sea el cuerpo de un hombre el que le excite no era para menos, pero de pensarlo a decirlo había una gran diferencia. Ruborizado solo respondió -ya deja de fastidiar y metete de una buena vez en la bañera-

Ambos se metieron en la tina y Souichi se acomodó detrás de él. No siempre se bañaban juntos, eran muy raras ocasiones, sin embargo, desde aquella vez que le ayudó por vez primera, las pocas veces que compartían el baño se aseaban mutuamente sus cabellos. Una hábito más que juntos compartían, es un modo de demostrarse lo importante que son el uno para el otro.

Luego de bañarse se cambiaron en la habitación, Morinaga tomó entre sus manos el secador de cabello, e hizo que Souichi se sentara en la silla cerca del escritorio, tarareando una canción que era demasiado importante para él en estos momentos. Comenzó a secarle, quedando plenamente desconcertado. Su amado sempai estaba dejando que lo consintiera sin siquiera poner una sola queja, lo cual era extraño, por lo general debía hacer una gran odisea para persuadirlo, y hoy estaba tan dócil que hasta tenía miedo de que solo fuera un sueño. No quiso mencionar ni una sola palabra al respecto, no quería arruinar tan agradable momento con las estupideces que cruzaban este momento por su mente. Sonreía, estaba demasiado contento, no podía contener toda esa felicidad que sentía.

Por otro lado, Souichi estaba bastante intranquilo, pero por alguna extraña razón cuando él tocaba su cabello de esa manera hacia que todo su interior pasara de la tempestad a la más completa de la calma.

Luego de alistarse, se fueron a desayunar con el resto que se encontraban allí. Al mediodía llego la familia Campbell, Emma, Nanami, Megumi, Naomi y Kanako se encargarían de organizar todo en el patio, mientras que Owen se llevaría a los chicos a su casa para que no se anden entrometiendo, ya que el peliazul quería también organizar las cosas en el patio. Asique Morinaga agarro la valija que tenia preparada para alistarse y se marcharon. Souichi estaba nervioso, su casa estaba sufriendo una invasión por extraterrestres y no se le permitía estar allí para mantenerlos vigilados…

En el patio las mujeres corrían de un lado a otro, organizando las mesas y las decoraciones, no era algo vistoso ni muy llamativo, solo eran cuatro mesas más la mesa en donde se firmaría el acta de matrimonio que luego usarían ellos, cada mesa estaba decorada con un mantel azul marino largo y sobre el un camino plateado, el centro de mesa era una media esfera de vidrio con gemas azules y plateadas, y sobre ellas tres flores de tulipán. Algo sumamente sencillo pero lindo.

Mientras Isogai se encargó de acomodar el equipo de música y los micrófonos.

La boda seria en unas horas, y todos se arreglaron para la ocasión, las mujeres con vestidos y zapatos y los hombres de trajes…

Mientras en casa de los Campbell se encontraban ambos en el baño privado. Owen les había prestado su habitación que compartía con su esposa para que ellos tuvieran privacidad al arreglarse. Ambos se encontraban vestidos con sus smoking, Morinaga portaba uno negro, mientras que Souichi uno gris platinado.

El más joven estaba peinando el cabello de su amado sempai, amarrándolo con una liga en una cola alta, ambos estaban en silencio, por sus cuerpos temblantes recorrían la mezcolanza de emociones. En Morinaga se podía apreciar de lejos, su sonrisa era algo que adornaba su rostro desde hace días, mientras que en Souichi, la agitación de su cuerpo lo delataba, estaba exaltado, estaría expuesto ante la mirada de muchas personas y seria el centro de atención, no le gustaba eso, el solo imaginarse todos los ojos encima suyo hacia que se le revolviera el estomago.

-Chicos, ¿están listos? - pregunto Owen del otro lado de la puerta - ya es hora-

Morinaga se puso en frente de Souichi y elevando suavemente su rostro conectando sus miradas le pregunto -¿estás listo sempai? - Souichi no le respondía, no podía hacerlo, estaba muy nervioso, Morinaga ya se estaba preocupando -sempai, no te arrepientes de esto, ¿cierto? -

Mirándolo con el ceño fruncido le respondió - ¿acaso eres idiota?, ¿Por qué preguntas algo asi? -

-No lo sé, lo siento, es que es tan irreal-

-Lo sé, sé que jamás esperaste que esto sucediera alguna vez, y de hecho yo tampoco lo espere, solo sucedió, y no, no me arrepiento, no seas idiota, no lo dudes-

El peliazul atrapo sus labios en los suyos en un delicado beso mientras acariciaba sus mejillas - ¿vamos? - tomándolo de su mano hizo que se levantara del asiento y juntos se dirigieron de ese modo a la sala, siendo recibido por un fuerte flash.

-Lo siento- les dijo con una enorme sonrisa Owen -Emma me volvió loco diciéndome que tomara foto de ustedes en este momento-

Souichi se avergonzó sobremanera mientras que en un gran contraste Morinaga solo podía sonreír.

… … … …

Momentos después se encontraban juntos en la entrada de su casa, Emma estaba esperándolos con dos pequeñas carpetas mientras el resto se encontraba en el patio -aquí están los votos que ustedes escribieron, yo les hice las carpetas para que se vean más lindos- les dijo sonriente.

-¿Mmmm? Souichi, ¿tú escribiste tus votos? – estaba realmente conmocionado, sus iris, las ventanas de su alma irradiaban dicha y felicidad -creí que no lo harías- su voz comenzaba a volverse un tembloroso susurro quebrado.

Abochornado solo miraba hacia el lado contrario -tsk, eso porque no preguntaste-

-Vamos- interrumpió Emma -no se tarden chicos, la notaria está ya en la mesa esperando por ustedes… cuando escuchen la música sonar deben entrar. Souichi no te adelantes por favor, y Tetsuhiro, no llores en el camino por Dios-

-Si, si, ya vete a decirle a ese inútil- respondió Souichi -No era necesario hacer esta ridiculez-

Morinaga solo reía a sus adentros ante la vergüenza que su amado estaba sintiendo en estos momentos _"es tan hermoso cuando esta sonrojado"_. Cuando algo lo sacaba de su zona de confort, se volvía más áspero, lo que lo hacia único.

El matrimonio Campbell se dirigió hacia atrás, entretanto en el patio delantero Morinaga observo un momento a quien estaba por convertirse oficialmente en su esposo, veía su adorable carmín adornando sus mejillas, el temblor de su labio inferior, sus doradas iris que destellaban su agitación. Envolviéndolo en sus brazos lo acercó a su pecho, intentando infundirle un poco de su tranquilidad, ayudándolo con sus caricias a relajarse. Cuando sintió que el temblor de él hubiera disminuido un poco, tomó entre sus manos el colgante representante de su promesa que su amado sempai jamás retiraba de su cuello y lo acomodó por sobre la camisa para que quedara a la vista -te amo tanto sempai- le dijo en un susurro cuando escucharon la música sonar.

…Sujetándolo de su mano se dirigieron al encuentro de este nuevo capítulo que escribían en su historia…

La hojas sueltan creaban al paso de ellos una alfombra de ilusiones, regalando las melodías de sus crujidos a cada paso. Unidos en manos temblorosas caminan a su destino… contenían la respiración… a la par recordaban ese extraño sueño, sus corazones palpitantes vibraban a causa de esa olvidada promesa que cumplían en este momento.

Ambos encontraron el hogar de sus corazones en ese hombre que caminaba a su lado. Sus cuerpos se estremecían… no tenían miedo, nunca habían estado tan seguros como ahora.

En un silencioso secreto, Souichi observa el perfil de ese joven _"¿Cómo fue que caí?... ¿en qué momento me enamore de ti?"_. Ya esas preguntas no importaban, solo le bastaba ver esa sonrisa en su semblante para que las dudas de su mente y su corazón se extingan.

…Solo unos pasos más…

Habían pasado varios meses separados y cada uno de esos días sus vidas estuvieron detenidas… Ahora, a cada segundo sus corazones pulsan en emoción al sentirse juntos, porque ellos necesitan más de su compañero que de sí mismo…

De pie frente a esa mesa el tiempo se detuvo un instante, ambos se perdieron en el paraíso de sus miradas, un hermoso bosque esmeralda entregado a los radiantes rayos cálidos del sol dorado, ese era su paraíso, el hogar de ambos…

…Ellos eran valientes, no permitirían que nada les quitara este sueño pasado de una segunda vida juntos…

…Frente a frente, intentaban calmar su agitado corazón…

…El momento ha llegado…

Allí estaban todos acomodados en sus respectivos lugares, de pie con cámara de fotos y videos en mano eternizando cada segundo.

-Ahora que ambos jóvenes se encuentran aquí y que ninguno escapó daremos comienzo a la ceremonia- Solemnemente inicio Morganne haciendo que los demás rieran y que Souichi se avergonzara aún más, después de todo le había preguntado si en verdad quería casarse durante las entrevistas ya que él no era muy participe. -Antes de proceder con la lectura de los artículos del código civil referentes al matrimonio, quiero decir que estamos todos reunidos en este momento para celebrar la unión del señor Souichi Tatsumi con el señor Tetsuhiro Morinaga. Y digo celebrar porque a pesar de que este acto es más que nada un trámite administrativo y burocrático, ustedes lo han hecho de manera voluntaria. Hoy están aquí, por sus propias voluntades para declarar, ante la nación de Canadá y ante las personas aquí presentes que los quieren y los acompañan en este momento tan importante para ustedes, que se aman. Por eso es mi deseo que este día ustedes celebren y brinden, porque la unión en matrimonio de dos personas que se aman es el acto más hermoso que puede suceder en la vida-.

Morinaga intentaba contener sus lágrimas con fuerzas, ese nudo en su pecho rogaba por desatarse y liberar la extrema agitación, mientras que a Souichi la piel no dejaba de vibrarle, el temblor recorría su estremecido cuerpo.

Continuando la mujer dijo -manifestando su deseo de contraer matrimonio civil y viéndose cumplido con los requisitos de ley, se ha declarado la capacidad de los contrayentes, motivo por el cual se procede a efectuar la ceremonia en presencia de los testigos elegidos por ustedes. El código civil de Canadá establece que antes de efectuar la ceremonia se haga al conocimiento de los contrayentes los deberes y derechos que nacen del matrimonio- Luego de dar a conocer dichos derechos continuo -Ahora ha llegado el momento más importante, señor Morinaga Tetsuhiro ¿aceptas por esposo al señor Souichi Tatsumi? -

Sin poder contener un poco mas el nudo de su pecho, un par de lágrimas traviesas escaparon de su interior acariciando sus mejillas. Con la voz quebrada en emoción respondió inmediatamente -por supuesto que si-

-Señor Souichi Tatsumi ¿aceptas por esposo al señor Tetsuhiro Morinaga? -

Mirándolo un momento, viendo sus ojos inundados en ilusion y el temblor de sus labios respondió sonriéndole sutilmente -si no tengo otra opción, si acepto-

-Cumplidas las formalidades legales y recibido el consentimiento de los contrayentes, en nombre de la ley, a la cual represento los declaro unidos en matrimonio, y pido un fuerte aplauso- poniéndose todos en pie se escucharon los aplausos mientras los dos hombres se encontraban completamente sonrojados.

Morinaga lo tomó de una mano con delicadeza, brindándole una suave y sutil caricia en su rostro, depositando en su mejilla un tierno beso, haciendo que su ahora amado esposo se avergonzara aún más.

El lugar de ellos estaba ahí, en ese abrazo, en ese tierno beso, manifestando su amor en la unión de sus vidas. Nunca habían tenido tanta seguridad al hacer algo como la que sentían en este momento. Demostrándose sus sentimientos sin condiciones. Sellando con sus miradas la silente promesa de cuidar su unión. Hoy se prometían una vez mas amarse eternamente. Ser por siempre ellos dos. Compartiendo los buenos momentos y aguantando los malos.

…Sus almas prometían amarse más allá del final…

Calmados un poco, Morganne continuo -Los señores han preparado sus propios votos asique les pido silencio por favor-

En ese momento Abbygael y Sohaan se pararon al lado de los jóvenes portando las alianzas del nuevo matrimonio, mientras que Emma le extendió primero una carpeta plateada con escritura en azul a Morinaga e Isogai le alcanzó el micrófono.

Respirando profundamente, calmando su agitación, comenzó a leer sus votos -Souichi Tatsumi, creo que está de más decir que estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti… Dicen que el amor no se busca, y que es mejor esperar a que llegue solo, pero yo te busque, aunque fracase en muchos intentos, y al final te encontré, o tal vez fuiste tú quien me encontró. Pero cuando te vi por primera vez no dude, solo era a ti la única persona a quien podría decirle "te amo". Yo te agradezco por todo lo que eres en mí, a pesar de que ambos somos tan diferentes, tú me llenas por completo. Es poco decir que tú eres mi felicidad, esa que hace que mi mundo brille en colores, iluminas mi alma con la luz de tu mirada, y tus sonrisas son el motor de mi vida. Tú me haces ser un mejor hombre cada día, cada vez que pienso en ti, no puedo evitar sonreír, tú me haces sentir vivo. No importa el pasado, me esforzaré cada día por que el "nosotros" sea nuestro presente y nuestro futuro.- Tomando entre sus dedos la alianza que reposaba en el cojín, asió la mano izquierda de su amado esposo y colocándole el anillo, representante material de su unión, en su dedo anular, con un suave sollozo que ya no pudo contener, prosiguió -En este día, yo no te prometo amarte por siempre, yo te prometo esforzarme para que tú sientas cada día que es solo a ti a quien yo elijo, y prometo que cuando ya seamos un par de ancianos te diré "mi amor por ti si era por siempre"- Abrazando a su esposo con fuerzas, escondió su rostro en el hombro de él. La emoción que sentía era muy grande. Souichi correspondió a su abrazo, no podía responderle en este momento, intentaba contener con todas sus fuerzas el nudo de su pecho.

Una vez que ambos hubieran calmado sus emociones, Souichi tomó el micrófono y su carpeta azul con escritura plateada. Con manos trémulas y su voz vibrante comenzó a leer -Hace tiempo, la vida me ha enseñado una lección, y esa es apreciar lo que se tiene y no esperar a perderlo. Siempre creí que tenía todo lo que quería, siempre creí que estaba bien asi como estaba, pero luego apareciste tú. Te introdujiste en mi vida sin mí permiso invadiendo mi espacio y pusiste todo de cabeza. Nunca busque el amor y tampoco era algo que me importara, pero ahora que te tengo conmigo, he aprendido lo que es realmente sentir el latir de este corazón. No logro recordar cómo era mi vida antes de que te metieras en ella, pero no puedo, ni quiero, volver a estar sin ti- imitando lo que anteriormente hizo su joven esposo, tomó entre sus dedos el anillo que esperaba su turno en el pequeño almohadón, brindándole una sutil caricia en la mano, lo colocó en su dedo anular -Tetsuhiro Morinaga, eres un gran hombre, lleno de valores y principios, eres estúpidamente sensible y sincero, eres una persona leal y responsable. Tú llenas de sentido mi vida, y ya no me importa lo que los demás digan, porque yo he aprendido a amar a tu lado, por eso, y mucho más no dejaré que te vayas de mi lado-.

Morinaga estaba desecho en lágrimas, su emoción era incontenible, sus palabras estaban ahogadas. Solo abrazó a Souichi con fuerzas, fundiéndolo en su tembloroso cuerpo. Souichi también lo abrazo, pequeñas lágrimas de emoción escapaban de sus doradas irises, que ocultaba en el hombro de ese joven. Él también estaba emocionado pero trataba de contenerse lo más posible -Oye idiota, ¿estás llorando por los dos o qué? -

Con una suave risa y en un susurro le respondió -sempai… ¿aun en nuestra boda te burlas de mi?… te amo tanto… jamás me iré de tu lado, jamás dejare que tú te vayas-

Ellos lo eran todo el uno para el otro, ninguno podía continuar su camino si a su lado no estaba su compañero. Ellos eran sus pasados y sus presentes, y se asegurarían de ser sus futuros. Porque solo estando juntos lograban tener ánimos de sonreír, pero sobre todo… de vivir..

No importaba lo que pudiera llegar a suceder, en estos momentos, con sus corazones expuestos, ambos prometían permanecer juntos… porque solo estando atados podían volar libremente… sin importar lo que pasara, en este momento prometían amarse…

Una vez que los aplausos y vítores cesaron Morganne les acerco el registro de matrimonio -Bien, se va a proceder a las firmas, los invitados pueden tomar asiento- uno a uno fue firmando, primero Souichi, luego Morinaga y luego el matrimonio Campbell. Por último les entrego la libreta de matrimonio junto con el acta, abrazando a cada uno de los recién casados deseándoles gran dicha y felicitándolos nuevamente por la decisión tomada.

Asi se daba por terminada la ceremonia civil, y con ella daba inicio a la ceremonia del hilo rojo. Por lo que parándose, Souiji se acercó al micrófono mientras los dos se encontraban de pie al lado de él, con un Morinaga que no podía contener sus lágrimas y su enorme sonrisa, y Souichi que tenía todo su rostro extremadamente sonrojado, y su cuerpo temblando.

Iniciando Souiji comenzó a leer de la carpetilla que había preparado para este momento -A las parejas destinadas a conocerse, los dioses atan en sus meñiques un hilo rojo que llevan consigo desde su nacimiento y que les acompañará durante toda la vida, uniéndolos a través del tiempo y del espacio… Un hilo rojo que puede enredarse, puede estirarse, puede encogerse pero nunca se va a deshilachar ni romper. A este hilo no le podremos imponer nuestros caprichos ni nuestra hilo rojo está conectado directamente al corazón, y nos une con el amor eterno, el amor profundo, ese amor que simboliza el antes y por el que no hay un después. Convirtiendo a los seres en almas gemelas, enlazando sus corazones con una o varias eternidades por vivir… Según esta leyenda, los matrimonios han sido unidos por un hilo rojo, por los dioses, antes de que ellos nacieran. Este hilo para todos es invisible, por eso en este momento va a ser visible para todos nosotros- dicho esto se paró detrás de ellos y abriendo una pequeña caja rustica dejó al descubierto un hilo rojo que el más joven tomó en sus manos.

Viendo tiernamente a su adorado sempai asió su mano izquierda y en su dedo meñique enlazó un extremo del hilo con la terminación en infinito. Inmediatamente su sollozo se hizo presente, era tan irreal todo para él que no podía evitar las lágrimas, estaba demasiado feliz. Souichi solo roló los ojos, y le sonrió sutilmente mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus manos y con una sutil caricia secaba sus anegadas mejillas, haciendo que sonriera aún más. Conteniendo la respiración agarró el otro extremo del hilo y tomando su mano izquierda él también enlazó en su dedo meñique el hilo con la terminación del infinito. El hilo sobrante ambos lo enredaron en su mano hasta enlazar sus dedos en ese evento. Soltando el aire Souichi se sonrojó aún más totalmente abochornado -es increíble que me hayas convencido de hacer esto-, causando gran ternura en Morinaga quien sonriéndole le abrazó de la cintura dándole un suave beso en su mejilla haciendo que se avergonzara aún más mientras los presentes aplaudían y silbaban por la emoción del momento.

De ese modo se daba por finalizada ambas ceremonias, por los que se acomodaron en la misma mesa donde momentos antes firmaron su acta de matrimonio, y comenzaron a compartir el banquete, se escuchaban los ruidos, las risas, los murmullos y la alegría. Todos les felicitaron deseándoles la mayor de las felicidades en esta nueva etapa de sus vidas.

Cuando los platos se han vaciado y las bebidas comenzaban a circular, Isogai toma el micrófono - ¡Hola!- Saluda con una gran sonrisa -Bueno, yo quería ser el amo de honor pero no me dejaron asique para que no los moleste me dejaron ser el sujeto que pasa la música-

-Un dj muy atractivo- le grito Hiroto entre silbidos provocando las risas de los demás y el nerviosismo en el rubio.

-Si, b-bueno, ¿Qué iba a decir? A si, yo no soy bueno diciendo cosas emotivas pero quería decirte Souichi que eres la razón por la que todos estamos aquí, sabes que adoramos al joven Morinaga, ahora nunca estarás solo porque te conseguiste un gran esposo por tu cuenta- riendo con cinismo y alzando su copa continuo -el amor es la razón por la que estamos aquí y por eso hoy quiero brindar por la felicidad de ustedes- todos levantaron sus copas imitándolo -bueno, ya enserio, hay alguien que quiere decirles algo, mirando a Souiji sonriéndole ampliamente le dijo -padre, su turno-

Acercándose Souiji toma el micrófono -Buenas tardes a todos- limpiándose las lágrimas continuo -como pueden ver, estoy muy emocionado y feliz. Porque he comprobado una vez más que mi hijo es muy afortunado, puesto que sin buscarlo, el joven Tetsuhiro se apareció en su camino, y también comprobé una vez más su inteligencia, porque ha logrado ver el hombre que habita en él, descubriendo asi al amor con quien decidió compartir su vida-

Respirando profundamente intentando contener el nudo en su pecho continuo -La vida, en ocasiones, nos hace regalos. Los que lo conocemos, podemos sentir que el joven Tetsuhiro es especial. Él es el regalo que la vida le ha dado, no solo a mi Souichi, sino que a nuestra familia también. ¿Qué podría decirte jovencito? Tú realmente haz sido de mucha ayuda en nuestra familia, y cuidas con mucha devoción de mi hijo, eres un gran hombre, eres una maravillosa persona.

Souichi, mi amado primogénito, una sola palabra tengo para ti… "Orgullo" … estoy sumamente orgulloso de quién eres, porque a pesar de que no he impuesto mis deseos ni expectativas en ti, a cada paso que haz dado tú las haz cumplido todas. A pesar de tu horrible mal carácter, eres un hombre de bien, un hombre de prioridades. Fuiste tú quien prácticamente crió a Tomoe y Kanako en mi ausencia, y en ellos puedo ver el maravilloso trabajo que haz hecho. Pero lo que Hana y yo queríamos era que ustedes encontraran el verdadero amor, ese que ella y yo teníamos. Siempre me preocupo el que tú no lo hallaras, sin embargo, contra todo pronóstico lo encontraste, pero lo más importante es que lo aceptaste y decidiste vivirlo-. Las palabras de Souiji emocionaron a todos, sobre todo a Souichi, quien por más esfuerzos que hizo no pudo aguantar una par de traicioneras lágrimas. Morinaga también estaba llorando pero él no hacía esfuerzos por contenerse, estaba demasiado feliz. Tomando una mano de su amado sempai entre la suya y rodeándolo de sus hombros con su brazo lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo en un cálido abrazo. -Gracias hijo por haber llenado mi vida de momentos inolvidables, gracias a ustedes dos por este instante y te agradezco a ti, Tetsuhiro por amar y cuidad de mi hijo del modo en que lo haces, una vez más te digo, bienvenido a la familia- acercándose a los recién casados les dijo -muchas felicidades muchachos-

-Muchas gracias padre- Expresó apenas en un ahogado susurro.

Secándose sutilmente las lágrimas y con una leve sonrisa Souichi le dijo -viejo, eres muy empalagoso… gracias-

Calmado un poco los desbordantes sentimientos, Kunihiro toma el micrófono y sacando su copia de su discurso que había preparado con la ayuda de Isogai, comenzó a leerlo, con su tan típico rostro serio e imperturbable que escondía perfectamente la verdadera emoción y nerviosismo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento… - Quiero decir algunas cosas, asique les pido su atención. Bien, cuando éramos niños, Tetsuhiro y yo compartíamos la misma habitación, y a la hora de dormir, el solía saltar por todos lados y yo le gritaba que apretara su botón de apagado asi se quedaba quieto. El asunto es, que cuando se dormía tampoco me dejaba dormir, enserio hermano, roncabas mucho, y aunque luego tuviste tu habitación igual podía escuchar los ruidos que hacías cuando estabas despierto. Te la pasabas todo el día cantando, nunca entendí que tanto movimiento tenías en tu habitación pero eras muy molesto, y lo peor es que en la noche podía escuchar tus ronquidos, después de todo una fina pared separaba nuestras habitaciones por eso cuando te fuiste de casa pensé "Gracias a Dios, realmente no te extrañare". Luego conociste a Tatsumi, quien era tu matón personal, hasta el día de hoy lo es. Cuando supe que vivían juntos realmente pensé que te terminaría matando algún día, es que tú eres tan efusivo y él tan serio, creí que algún día lo terminarías sacando de quicio, realmente tiene una paciencia admirable. Pero bueno, él sabe tratarte, te hace limpiar, hacer la comida, lavar los platos y la ropa. Ya no eres independiente, ya no puedes divertirte tú solo.

Aunque ustedes se conocieron en la universidad, y ambos son personas totalmente opuestas, y tú acosaste a Tatsumi hasta el cansancio, puedo estar seguro de que el amor que ustedes tienen es real.

Tatsumi Souichi, aunque yo soy el único miembro de nuestra familia que ha aceptado a Tetsuhiro, también te doy la bienvenida a ti, ahora que eres el esposo de mi insufrible hermano, cosa que enserio te compadezco, también eres mi hermano. Solo espero que no te hagas adicto a los analgésicos, puedo estar seguro de que él te ha sacado varios dolores de cabeza.

Quiero agradecerte por hacerlo feliz. Realmente no puede sacarte de su cabeza, esta todo el día "sempai esto, sempai aquello, Souichi lo otro". Oh créeme que me cansó, pero está muy enamorado de ti. Lamento decirte que estas atrapado de por vida porque él no permitirá que te vayas de su lado.

Bueno-para-nada-hermano-menor, con tan solo verte puedo darme cuenta de lo rápido que pasa el tiempo, ya nos hemos convertido en hombres y ambos emos encontrado a esa persona que queremos tomar de las manos. Me alegro mucho por ti, de que tu sueños de tener una familia se hayan hecho realidad, y te agradezco que me permitas compartir tu momento especial contigo.

Tetsuhiro, tú te has convertido en un hombre hecho y derecho. Ya no eres el niño de antes que gritaba y corría por todos lados. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti- mirando a Masaki y luego volviendo su mirada a él le dijo -tú hiciste mucho por mí, aunque no te hayas dado cuenta, siempre te admiré por tu valentía, por defender quien tú eres a pesar de todo, me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que tú significas para mí- el menor comenzó a llorar por las palabras de su hermano -está bien que llores, es lo mismo que siento por ti-.

Quiero brindar por ustedes dos -levantando su copa haciendo que los demás le imiten -les deseo lo mejor para sus vidas, les deseo alegrías y les deseo felicidad-

-SALUD- Dijeron todos al unísono

Acercándose ambos al mismo tiempo se fundieron en un cálido y emotivo abrazo. Mientras Kunihiro hacia grandes esfuerzos por contenes el nudo en su pecho, Tetsuhiro se ahogaba en su propio llanto, diciéndole en un susurro quebrado -Gracias, gracias hermano-

Luego acercándose a Souichi haciendo una profunda reverencia le dijo -por favor, cuida bien de mi hermano-

Devolviendo la cortesía le respondió -lo haré-

Asi fueron pasando uno a uno los que querían dirigirle unas palabras a los recién casados hasta que llegó el momento en que Morinaga se levantó y tomando el micrófono en sus manos comenzó a hablar…

-¿Pueden hacer un momento de silencio por favor?, gracias... Bien, quiero aprovechar este momento para agradecerles a todos ustedes por estar aquí en este momento con nosotros, compartiendo el inicio de esta nuestra nueva historia que junto con Souichi iniciamos. Primeramente quiero agradecer a la familia Tatsumi, Souiji, Tomoe y Kanako que me han aceptado como miembro de la familia, lo que me ha hecho realmente feliz, también mi hermano Kunihiro que me ha brindado su apoyo siendo el único miembro de mi familia de sangre que me ha aceptado asi como soy. A mi amigo Hiroto que ha sido mi paño de lágrimas cuando mi adorado Souichi era aún más tirano conmigo… no hagan esas caras de sorprendidos, si, antes era aún más tirano, asique imagínense- dijo con una exagerada expresión de aterrado haciendo que las risas se escucharon en aquel lugar -Jacob sinceramente no tengo palabras para agradecer todo lo que ha hecho por mi y por nosotros, sin usted, no estoy seguro de que estemos juntos en este momento, siempre estaré eternamente agradecido. Nanami, Megumi, Naomi, y Masaki ustedes son como hermanos para mí y el que hayan venido es sumamente importante para nosotros. También Owen y Ema que nos han acogido en su seno familiar, sin ningún prejuicio y nos han ayudado mucho con su experiencia en nuestra vida de pareja, nos han hecho parte de su familia permitiéndonos que incluso Abbygael y Sohaan nos identifiquen como sus tíos, realmente los adoro, son mis primeros sobrinitos y los amo demasiado. Y también a Kurokawa e Isogai por estar con nosotros compartiendo este momento y por toda la ayuda que nos han brindado en estos días.

Respirando profundamente, cerrando sus ojos un momento para tranquilizar su agitado corazón continuo -ahora creo que voy a avergonzar un rato a mi esposo-. Souichi solo se agarraba la cabeza en vergüenza, sin embargo se mantuvo sentado en su sitio, con el cuerpo temblando y el sonrojo reclamando cada centímetro de su rostro- ¿Sabes? hay muchas cosas que podría decir que me gustan de ti, como lo gruñón, malhumorado y bipolar que eres, pero el tiempo no alcanzaría. Sin embargo, hay algo que amo más que nada de ti, y eso son tus ojos. Cada vez que me miras, es como si pudiera ver a través de ti, como si algo olvidado volviera a mí y no lo pudiera recordar, me haces sentir extraño. Es como si me dieras fuerzas y a la vez me las quitaras, esa mirada tuya hace que me emocione y a la vez hace que me aterre. Los sentimientos que me generas suelen ser contradictorios, pero con solo mirarme me haces saber el hombre que yo quiero ser para ti. Con solo verte sé que he logrado alcanzar un sueño inalcanzable, y a la vez me hace sentir como si no estuviera preparado para ello.

Cada mañana al despertar me gusta observarte dormir, bueno, es que siempre despiertas después que yo, y no puedo evitar sentirme extremadamente dichoso. Tampoco puedo evitar preguntarme que es lo que puedo hacer para devolverte aunque sea tan solo un poco de la felicidad que tú me das, y aunque tengo muchas ideas en mente siempre se me quedan cortas. Pero si hay algo que puedo hacer, y es que siempre me esforzaré para verte sonreír cada día de nuestras vidas- en ese momento a ambos hombres les surcaban sus lagrimitas de felicidad por sus mejillas.

Souichi se encontraba indiscutiblemente avergonzado, las palabras de su joven esposo eran como un tierno abrazo, que llegaba a su corazón como un dulce beso, acariciando su alma, lo emocionaron sobremanera.

-Souichi solo mírame a mí-

El pelilargo quería escapar de ahí, solo se cubría el rostro intentando esconder su bochorno _"maldición, este tipo ridículo siempre encuentra el modo de superarse"_

-Vamos Souichi… mírame… mírame solo a mi- le decía con su suave y dulce voz al micrófono, pero el pelilargo se negó, se sentía sofocado a causa del calor que corría en su cuerpo producto de la vergüenza. Morinaga solo sonrió sutilmente -sempai… te ves tan tierno cuando te avergüenzas…. Isogai… ¿puedes poner la pista por favor? – Momentos después una suave melodía comienza a sonar en el lugar.

Morinaga comenzó a cantar con ternura y delicadeza consiguiendo que Souichi conectara su mirada con él, creando inmediatamente un puente que nuevamente conectaba sus almas. Logrando que el mismo universo se detuviera a su alrededor, reduciendo la existencia a solo ellos dos…

 _A veces pienso que te miento  
cuando te digo que te quiero  
porque esto ya no es querer  
A veces creo que he muerto  
cuando no estás y yo despierto  
porque sé que esto ya no es querer  
Es algo más, algo que me llena  
algo que no mata ni envenena  
es algo más, algo más que amar_

Lentamente Morinaga se va acercando a él sin romper la conexión que tienen, marcando con su canto el son de sus tímidos latidos, transformando en caricias su dulce voz que invade sus oídos… embriagándolo… llevándolo a la dulzura… _"maldita sea… ¿porque tiene que cantar tan bien?"_

 _Es algo más que la distancia  
que el dolor y la nostalgia  
sabemos que eso no nos va a separar  
Es darte un beso cada noche _

_que tus manos me enamoren  
y que lo nuestro crezca cada día más  
Porque somos algo más_

Apoyando una rodilla en el suelo quedando a su altura, acarició con ternura su mejilla luego lo tomó de una de sus manos entre la suya enlazando los dedos.

Souichi estaba completamente sonrojado, su cuerpo vibraba por esa extraña emoción que le producía cada vez que le escuchaba cantar, la voz de él lo envuelve por completo, acariciando su ser con la suavidad del pétalo de una rosa.

 _A veces creo que he vivido  
más de mil años contigo  
porque sé que esto ya no es querer  
A veces pienso que es mentira  
por cómo entraste en mi vida  
porque sé que esto ya no es querer_

 _Es algo más, algo que me llena  
algo que no mata ni envenena  
es algo más, algo más que amar  
Es algo más que la distancia  
que el dolor y la nostalgia  
sabemos que eso no nos va a separar  
Es darte un beso cada noche  
que tus manos me enamoren  
y que lo nuestro crezca cada día más  
Porque somos algo más..._

Parándose hizo que se levantara de su asiento, atrapándolo de su cintura lo acerco a su pecho. Se hundían en la profundidad de sus miradas, convirtiéndose en esclavos de las ilusiones. El anden de sus ojos se apoderaban de ellos, embriagando sus emociones, alcanzando con sus brillos de felicidad y esperanza sus almas y corazones…

 _Y yo sé que no es querer  
porque en tus ojos yo me puedo perder  
contigo olvido lo que es temer  
acaso no sabes que tú eres para mí  
la noche, el día en mi vivir  
la sangre en mis venas  
lo doy todo por ti  
contigo el mundo no tiene final  
y el tiempo no se nos va a acabar_

 _Es algo más que la distancia  
que el dolor y la nostalgia  
sabemos que eso no nos va a separar  
Es darte un beso cada noche  
que tus manos me enamoren  
y que lo nuestro crezca cada día más  
Porque somos algo más...  
Porque somos algo más..._

Sus labios sedientos se atraparon en un insondable beso, rodeándolo con sus cálidos brazos, aferrándolo con fuerzas, queriendo fundirlo en su tembloroso cuerpo. Souichi se abrazó a él, aprisionándolo de su cintura, y con una mano en su pecho sintiendo su latir desenfrenado. Se besaban con la suavidad de una brisa que acaricia las hojas en otoño… intentando transmitirse aquellos dulces sentimientos sin nombre.

El amor que se encontraba desde un principio oculto en ellos era algo que nunca podrían haber evitado, los rincones más secretos de sus mentes y corazones lo sabían. Aunque quisieran, jamás podrían renunciar a este sentimiento tan intenso.

Su amor lo vivían dentro de una burbuja… una burbuja que los aislaba del mundo, llevándolos a otra dimensión… una dimensión en donde nadie más existía, solo ellos dos. Una dimensión en donde lo único que se sentía era el calor de sus cuerpos, la suavidad de sus pieles y las profundas miradas. Allí el sonido no tenía lugar, solo el palpitar agitado de sus corazones que hacían eco en las paredes de la eternidad… esa eternidad que siempre preservaría intacto el amor de ellos…

En ese instante la existencia solo se reducía a ellos, todos desaparecieron a su alrededor, los ruidos se esfumaron. Se transmitían su más profundo y sincero amor a través de ese dulce y suave beso.

Luego de unos instantes en que se encontraban perdidos en los brazos del otro, rompieron esa conexión especial, trayendo de golpe todos los ruidos y a las personas que les aplaudían entre vítores y silbidos.

Souichi, extremadamente ruborizado, se estremeció con violencia. No podía creer lo que había hecho delante de todos. Su cuerpo temblaba en descontrol, solo apoyo su frente en el hombro de él y le dijo -eres un maldito-.

Morinaga era todo lo opuesto, lágrimas de emoción no dejaban de caer de sus ojos, la felicidad era demasiado grande como para contenerla, solo aferro a Souichi más a su pecho, fundiéndose en ese abrazo -te amo mi Souichi… no sabes lo feliz que tú me haces… te amo tanto, tanto-

-Oye, ya deja de llorar… estuviste asi todo el día- le dijo mientras secaba sus mejillas otra vez. Sinceramente a Souichi, si hay algo que no le gusta son las lágrimas de él, no importaba si eran de tristeza o felicidad, odiaba verlo llorar.

-Lo siento… lo siento… estoy demasiado feliz… no puedo evitarlo… te amo tanto-

-Lo se idiota… yo también… te amo- le susurro cerca de su oído haciendo que su pecho se agitara aún más de la emoción. Eran pocas las veces que le decía que le amaba y siempre era en momentos especiales -haa mierda… no se puede contigo- moviendo su cabeza en negación, solo le regalo una tenue sonrisa. Él también estaba muy feliz aunque no era demostrativo como ese muchachito tonto entre sus brazos.

Ambos regresaron nuevamente a su mesa. Bebieron unos tragos y luego Isogai se encargó de pasar música bailable. Souichi no quería hacerlo, pero Morinaga si, asique bailo con varias de las mujeres que habían asistido a la fiesta.

Luego de un rato, Isogai se acercó a Souichi y prácticamente lo arrastró al lado de Morinaga -ve a bailar con tu querido esposo, no seas terco-, provocando las risas de muchos, incluso del peliazul. Esos dos parecían adolescente cuando querían.

-Oye deja de empujarme idiota- _"qué diablos, ya me case con un tipo, ¿Qué tan raro puede ser bailar con él a estas alturas? -_

Acercándose a Morinaga lo separó de su hermana, mientras Isogai puso un vals para ellos. Juntos se movían al compás de la música, aunque Souichi lo pisara de tanto en tanto, no importo, ambos se transportaron a su mundo… perdiéndose en su miradas…. perdiéndose en sus labios…

La fiesta había llegado a su fin pero el día aun no terminaba. Ambos se despidieron de sus familiares y amigos que permanecerían en su casa por unos días hasta retomar a sus vidas, y se dirigieron al hotel donde pasarían la primera noche.

-¿Mmm? ¿No es aquí en donde nos quedamos aquella vez? -

-Si sempai, y reserve la misma habitación-

-Y supongo que tendrás una razón muy estúpida para eso-

-No seas malo sempai, no es estúpida, es que fue allí en donde iniciamos de cero ¿recuerdas? -, tomando el colgante de él entre sus dedos acariciándole continuo, -y hoy volvemos para iniciar un nuevo capítulo en nuestras vidas- Souichi dirigió su mirada a algún otro punto incierto intentando esconder su inminente carmín, no respondió. Morinaga lo veía con ternura ante sus avergonzadas reacciones -ven sempai- tomándolo de su mano ambos se dirigieron a aquella habitación que en algún momento fue testigo de la pasión de ellos. El más joven abrió la puerta y le permitió primero el paso a su amado esposo. Dejando la pequeña valija a un lado lo atrapó en sus brazos, acercándolo a su cuerpo, permitiendo que su calidez lo envuelva por completo. No pudo evitar que un suave sollozo se hiciera presente nuevamente…

-Oye, ¿Qué diablos sucede contigo ahora? Quien te entiende ¿Poe qué estás llorando de nuevo?- Souichi lo sentía temblar, le estaba preocupando.

Apretándolo con un poco más de fuerzas en sus brazos le susurro -quédate asi un momento, solo un momento por favor- unos instantes después en que logró desatar apenas el nudo que apretaba su garganta le dijo -sempai, realmente me siento vivir en un sueño contigo, que este día llegaría alguna vez, no es algo que haya siquiera logrado imaginar, y lo mejor es que no es un sueño, es real, tu estas aquí, conmigo en este momento-

Ahora entendía todo, su estúpidamente emocional compañero no había dejado de ser un tipo soñador, y en lo más profundo de su corazón deseaba que nunca dejara de serlo. Verlo asi, tan emocionado provocaba ternura en su interior, le agradaba ese sentimiento, le hacía sentirse bien. Asique solo lo rodeo de su cintura atrayéndolo aun más a su cuerpo, acortando la inexistente distancia entre ellos, intentando calmar en ese gesto las desbordantes emociones de ese muchachito cursi con quien había enlazado su vida. Le acariciaba la espalda con gentileza -ya no llores más, deja descansar tus ojos, haz estado todo el día asi…- respirando profundamente y en un suave susurro continuo -no, no me gusta verte llorar-

-Lo sé sempai, lo siento mucho, solo, quédate asi un momento más, solo un poco más-

Ambos se fundían en ese abrazo, sintiendo el palpito de sus corazones desenfrenados que iba tranquilizándose al sentirse a la par… El amor de ellos era de esos de los que perduran en el tiempo, se habían encontrado y permanecerían siempre juntos, animándose en los momentos tristes, apoyándose al momento de solucionar sus problemas, se cuidarían mutuamente… incondicionalmente…

…Ellos se enseñaron a ofrecerse todo su amor en un solo abrazo…

Cuando el más joven se hubo calmado, Souichi le dijo -preparare el baño, tu deja ya de llorar-

Morinaga sonreía quitando el resto de sus lágrimas, viendo como su compañero se adentraba a aquel cuarto.

Estaban juntos en la tina, relajando sus cuerpos en el delicioso baño caliente. Souichi estaba recostado sobre él, apoyando su espalda en su pecho, siendo rodeado por sus brazos, sintiendo los suaves labios de él en sus mejillas y cuello, sintiendo la paz y calidez que rodeaba a ambos…

Momentos después se encontraban en la habitación ataviados en sus batas de baño, con el cuerpo aun mojado. El más joven se acerco a su amado por detrás secando sus cabellos en una toalla grande y luego lo cepilló, sorprendido porque no se alejó como muchas de las veces solía hacer. Hoy su amado sempai estaba realmente tranquilo…

Abrazándolo por la espalda, se pegó a él, recorriendo su sensible cuerpo por sobre aquella molesta barrera que impedía tocar su blanca y cremosa piel, mientras en un suave y profundo susurro cerca de su oído le decía -sempai… te necesito… te deseo tanto… hace dos semanas que no te hago el amor… déjame amarte-

Girándolo, dejándolo frente a él observaba sus expresiones… el rubor de sus mejillas… el brillo fulgurante de sus doradas irises… el temblor de sus rosados labios… la agitación de su pecho ante la expectación… Con sutileza acaricia el rostro de él, con delicadeza desliza su mano en su cabello dejando sus suaves y sedosas hebras plateadas libres entre sus largos y finos dedos. Hipnotizándolo con su brillo esmeralda se fue acercando a su rostro suavemente, atrapando sus labios entre los suyos, besándolo en una dulce y sutil caricia, siendo inmediatamente correspondido por su amado Souichi que cerro sus ojos ante aquel delicado sabor del que su ahora esposo es dueño, disfrutando de esa agradable emoción que recorría en su cuerpo. A la par iban profundizando aquel tierno gesto, se besaban como si fuera la primera vez, una sensación agradable recorría sus estremecidos cuerpos, acelerando el latir de sus corazones, perdiéndose en esa irreal realidad que les regalaban sus brazos y el calor de sus cuerpos.

En una lenta caricia Morinaga desliza sus manos por el sensitivo cuerpo de su amado haciendo que su corazón comenzara a latir errático. Despacio lo fue encaminando a aquella cama que ansiosa espero todo este tiempo por recibirlos. -Mi Souichi… podrías quitarme mi bata? -

\- ¿Eh? ¿otra vez con eso? -

-Es que cuando tú me desvistes puedo sentir la suavidad de tus manos en mi cuerpo… me gusta-

Souichi no le respondía, había corrido su vista eludiendo la profundidad de esos ojos que tenían la fuerza de someterlo con solo una mirada. Ese profundo bosque esmeralda posee el poder de dejar en jaque todos sus sentidos, no podía soportar esa intensidad que blanqueaba su mente, quitándole su voluntad.

\- ¿Sabes sempai? Aun hay muchas cosas que me gustaría hacer contigo, ¿hay algo que tú quieras que te haga? -

\- ¿Eh? -

\- ¿Quieres que te toque de algún modo en especial? -

\- ¿Qué más quieres hacerme aparte de lo que ya me haces? -

Con picardía le respondió - ¿en verdad quieres saber? -

Souichi solo le miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Hay algo que me gustaría que tú me hicieras- acercándose a su oído le susurro -me gustaría mucho que seas tú quien me seduzca, aunque sea solo una vez-

Su cuerpo se estremeció por completo ante aquel extraño deseo -PERO QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS DICIENDO IDIOTA, COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO-

Él ya se esperaba una respuesta asi, sonriéndole mientras acariciaba dulcemente su mejilla , aplacando un poco la tensión de su amado le respondió -pero es algo normal sempai, tú y yo estamos casados ahora, ¿no crees que a estas alturas podrías hacerlo?- Souichi no le respondió, estaba completamente avergonzado ante aquello -no te preocupes sempai, si no quieres, yo entiendo- le dijo sonriéndole sutilmente mientras se acerca a él robándole un beso, recostándolo con cuidado sobre la cama, posicionándose sobre su cuerpo -¿Sabes? Se que tú eres un hombre muy vergonzoso y muy tímido en estos momento, pero siempre quise saber si yo te gusto, si mi cuerpo te gusta. A veces no puedo evitar pensar que no tengo el atractivo como para provocar deseo en ti, aunque a decir verdad, tampoco importa, porque sé que tú me amas y eso es mucho más de lo que alguna vez pudiera haber imaginado-

-Mo-Mori…- _"este idiota, ¿por qué dice eso ahora? poniéndome siempre a prueba, con esa mirada y esa sonrisa… ¿acaso trata de manipularme?"_. En silencio, elevando sus manos temblorosas, comenzó a acariciar con lentitud el torso de él, contenía el aliento, la vergüenza se expandía en su interior.

Morinaga lo veía atónito, podía notar con claridad como el temblor crecía en el cuerpo de su amado _"haaa sus orejas, están tan rojas"_. Sentía como los dedos de él se iban colando por debajo de su prenda, le estremecía por completo, le erizaba la piel, le producía un agradable cosquilleo, los suspiros se escapaban de sus labios… _"sus manos son tan suaves"._

-Morinaga- le dijo en un tembloroso susurro trayéndolo a la realidad.

El peliazul solo le sonrió y de un momento a otro se giró colocándole sobre su cuerpo comenzando a acariciarle con gentileza su rostro y cabellos que caían sobre su rostro haciéndole cosquillas, descendiendo en un tierno recorrido sobre su pecho.

Ambos se perdían en sus miradas, se perdían en ese momento, creaban a su alrededor un ambiente cargado de ternura y calidez, poco a poco el peliazul acercaba a su amado a él, atrapando sus labios en un delicado beso, que fue aumentando cargándolo con sus más apasionados deseos.

Souichi le correspondía con la misma intensidad, el deseo comenzaba a circular por su cuerpo en un agradable burbujeo bajo la piel que aumentaba su calor, haciendo crecer su necesidad de él… _"¿Qué hacer?"…_ quería complacerlo, quería hacer aquello que él le expreso desear… pero…

…No se sentía capaz, era demasiado para lo que podía soportar…

-Sempai, ¿te encuentras bien? Estas temblando mucho- Morinaga se había preocupado, percibía los nervios y la tensión de él, y no entendía por qué se había puesto asi tan de repente.

Souichi, escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de él y con voz temblorosa le respondió -lo siento-

\- ¿Eh?... sempai… ¿qué te sucede? ¿Por qué te disculpas? -

-Yo…yo n-no me siento capaz de hacer lo que tú quieres-

-Sempai… acaso… ¿te preocupa lo que dije hace un rato? Lo siento, no quiero que te sientas presionado a hacer algo asi, por favor, no pienses en ello- Souichi no respondía, seguía escapando de la mirada de él -Souichi, mírame por favor, déjame ver tus ojos- lentamente fue elevando su rostro conectando su mirada tímida con él, estaba totalmente sonrojado -sempai, escucha por favor, no quiero que tu te sientas presionado a hacer algo con lo que no te sientas cómodo ¿de acuerdo? Yo realmente no sé si te gusto o no pero sabes que eso no importa, no importa si…-

Souichi no lo dejo terminar de hablar, lo silencio con un delicado beso en sus labios, sorprendiendo a ese muchacho que se encontraba debajo de su cuerpo. Lentamente fueron aumentando la fuerza de ese dulce gesto, el pelilargo comenzó a hacer un recorrido de sutiles besos húmedos por la línea de su mandíbula hasta su oído en donde en un titubeante susurro le dijo -tu… me gustas-

-Sem…-

-Sshhh… no digas nada- volvió a susurrarle

Morinaga se quedo quieto, disfrutando de la tibieza de los besos en su cuello del hombre que ama con tanto fervor.

Souichi cerraba sus ojos deleitando sus sentidos con el sabor de su piel y el suave aroma de su cabello. Con manos trémulas comenzó a recorrer el pecho de él, sintiendo como temblaba a cada avance de sus caricias. Extrañamente le gustaba, se sentía con el control de la situación.

Incorporándose le observó detenidamente cada gesto. Veía como su ahora esposo cerraba sus brillantes ojos disfrutando de esas delicadas sensaciones que le proporcionaba con la sutileza de sus dedos. Mientras desabrochaba el cinturón de la bata de él, observaba ese temblor en su cuerpo, veía como sus mejillas comenzaban a sonrojarse, como su respiración se tornaba un poco dificultosa. Imitando los movimientos de su compañero comenzó a desnudarlo en una suave caricia, recorriendo con sus manos vibrantes en temor la suave piel de terciopelo que iban quedando expuestas para él, para su deleite, dejándolo totalmente expuesto a su escrutinio.

Estaba completamente abochornado, en cárdenos la sangre de su cuerpo se agolpa en sus mejillas, sin embargo no se detiene, se aventura en su cuerpo, sus manos suaves se deslizaban con tosquedad conociendo cada centímetro de su anatomía, conociendo aquellos lugares que lo hacían vibrar… erizándole la piel…

El estremecimiento de su propio cuerpo se comenzaba a desatar con violencia en su interior, el nudo de su estomago se apretaba con aun mas fuerzas, respira profundo intentando aplacar sus nervios mientras desata el nudo de su bata, exponiéndose por voluntad propia ante él.

Morinaga sorprendido recorría con su mirada el hermoso cuerpo de ese hombre que se exponía de esa manera para él, su garganta se seca ante la sed que siente por su amado -eres hermoso Souichi- extendiendo sus manos le acaricia suavemente terminando de retirarle de su cuerpo aquella molesta prenda que impide contemplarlo por entero…

Souichi quería sentirlo por completo, sentir el roce y la calidez de su piel. Recostándose sobre el vuelve a atrapar sus labios en los suyos, ambos se embriagaban con su dulce sabor, se acariciaba con sus suaves lenguas, se diluían en la mezcla de sus esencias. Se besaban con intensa pasión… con necesidad… Souichi se desliza por el cuerpo de él con sus labios, dejando a su paso un ardiente recorrido húmedo que estremecía a su compañero, haciendo que se le erizara la piel al atrapar en sus labios aquellos sensibles botones que se erguían en su pecho… lo acariciaba con su lengua, lo atrapaba entre sus dientes mientas sus manos aventureras viajaban por el sendero del vientre de ese hombre que se encontraba bajo suyo. Con vacilación tomó entre una de sus manos la virilidad de ese joven que sobresaltado dejo escapar de lo más profundo de él un sensual gemido que endulzó sus oídos _"¿esto es lo que él siente cuando me toca asi?"._ Escuchar la melodía de sus suspiros, sentir su cuerpo temblar debajo del suyo, ver ese tierno rubor de sus mejillas, observar como su pecho se agitaba con fuerzas al no poder regular su respiración, todo él era una magnifica visión que provocaba que su excitación recorriera con más fuerzas su cuerpo.

Seguía tocando la virilidad de su joven esposo, en una suave tortura lenta. El calor los abraza a ambos… consumiéndolos… La excitación de sentirse con el control era demasiado grande. Una vez más se desliza en el torso de él con sus labios, acariciándolo con su húmeda y tibia lengua, descendiendo por su vientre…

Deteniéndose un instante al darse cuenta de lo que estaba por hacer, sorprendiendo a su joven amante quien se dio cuenta del inminente conflicto que estaba sintiendo su amado.

-Sempai… no tie…-

-Cállate- le silencio inmediatamente. Una guerra comenzaba a desatarse en su interior ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué pensaba hacer?... _"estamos casados, esto es normal"…_ se repetía constantemente. Aunque su corazón desea hacerle sentir bien, en su mente aun le cuesta aceptar este acto como normal… _"a él le gusta, él lo desea… yo… lo deseo también"…_ se resolvió dejar sus conflictos a un lado _"a estas alturas ya no debe importar, estamos casados… esto… debe ser algo normal"_ volvía a repetirse… Atrapando la virilidad de él en la suavidad de sus labios sintió el sobresalto de su esposo.

El cuerpo de Morinaga se arquea ante el placer que su adorado le brindaba con su boca, se siente mareado a causa del deseo que corre en su interior, sentía en su cabeza el palpitar desenfrenado de su corazón -se-sempai q…? aahh ngn, n-no Souichi mmm no lo ah hagas-

Pero Souichi no respondía, en rubor la sangre de su cuerpo se agolpa en sus mejillas extendiéndose por su perfilado rostro, aun así no se detuvo, seguía acariciando su intimidad, imitando como él se lo hacía, con su mano recorriendo el largo de su miembro mientras le acaricia con su lengua, succionándolo con delicadeza, provocando en Morinaga fuertes recorridos eléctricos que agitan su cuerpo entero, sintiéndose complacido al ser él quien esta vez le provocara ese placer desmedido que siempre su joven esposo le hacía sentir…

-Haa sem-Souichi ah ngm- Todo el calor y el estremecimiento aumenta en su cuerpo, el cosquilleo del deseo recorre por su sangre agolpándose con fuerzas bajo su vientre. Le había hecho perder las fuerzas… temblaba, el éxtasis que su amado sempai provoca en él es intenso, no podía contener sus gemidos agitados. Los movimientos torpes de su esposo le estaban quitando cualquier rastro de razón.

Souichi se irgue un momento sobre su cuerpo, observándolo una vez más, sintiendo su propia excitación dispararse al verlo tan eróticamente vulnerable. Lo conocía bien, sabía que se contenía para no tomarlo en esos momentos, no pudo evitar que una leve sonrisa de satisfacción escapara de su control. Recostándose nuevamente sobre el atrapo una de sus sensibles y tentadoras tetillas entre sus labios, acariciándolo una vez más con la suavidad de su tibia lengua, apretándolo y estirándolo con sus labios, tal y como ese muchachito le había enseñado, mientras seguía deslizando su temblorosa mano en la virilidad de él.

Morinaga se dejaba llevar en ese mar de sensaciones… se sentía tan bien… esa corriente que se desplazaba por su espina dorsal provocaba que su cuerpo se arqueara y se contrajera con fuerzas, no podía contener sus jadeos, su adorado sempai lo estaba llevando al borde en donde el placer es incontenible, le quitaba el aliento, cerrando sus ojos con fuerzas un sonoro gemido escapo desde lo más profundo de su ser, derramando su deseo en la mano de ese hombre que había traspasado todos sus límites para amarlo..

Ambos se perdían en sus miradas -se-sempai… eso fue… maravilloso- le decía en un susurro agitado. Souichi comenzó a besarlo con delicadeza, esta vez siendo él quien lo relajara de su orgasmo -gracias… Souichi, te amo, te amo tanto, gracias por todo, gracias por aceptarme-

Regalándole una suave sonrisa, de esa que solo ese jovencito era el único con derecho a contemplar le respondió -ya te he dicho, que eso no se agradece-

¿Cuándo fue que había cambiado tanto? ¿alguna vez se imaginó hacer algo asi? No, jamás siquiera se le hubiera cruzado por la cabeza, pero él, ese muchacho que en estos momentos se deshacía a causa de él lo convirtió en algo que nunca fue, lo transformó en lo que nunca busco, en lo que alguna vez incluso odio, y sin embargo, no se arrepentía, lo haría todas las veces que fueran necesarias solo para mantenerlo a su lado…

Girándolo Morinaga se posiciono sobre él comenzando a acariciar su torso con la delicadeza de un algodón, apenas dejando sentir en su piel la suavidad de sus manos -lo se sempai, pero tú siempre me permitiste estar a tu lado, no me rechazaste, y ahora estas casado conmigo, gracias por todo… mi amado esposo-…

Sin dejarlo responder volvió a acariciar los finos labios de su amado dejándole sentir su tibio aliento, acariciándolo tan sutil, tan íntimos, tan placenteros. Se besan con profundidad, demandan sus alientos, beben de sus labios, necesitan saciar la sed que sienten en sus almas.

…Se trasmiten todo su amor y pasión en ese gesto…

El ardor los envuelve por completo, un incendio se desata en sus cuerpo, sus poros se abren dejado paso libre al sudor que no podía apagar las llamas…

…Ambos tiemblan ante el deseo de poseerse…

Se seducen con sus labios, con las delicadas caricias de sus suaves manos, con el roce de sus pieles enardecidas… cautivándose… atrapándose… arrastrándose juntos en aquel mar de fuego de sus pasiones, naufragando al mismo tiempo mientras las llamas de sus arrebatados deseos los consume por entero…

Ellos se hipnotizaban, ambos caían en el embrujo del otro, no necesitaban artilugios para amarrarse en esa red de pasiones, solo bastaban con sus dulces labios, impetuosa droga que les quita cualquier rastro de razón… Sus manos que jugaban con sus delirios eran cadenas en las que se amarraban por voluntad propia. Sus cuerpos, alcatraces de su libertad en los que necesitaban estar, porque solo allí podían tener raíces y alas…

Ellos se reclamaban por completo, estaban mareados, sus sentidos agudos estaban seducidos, embriagados, con ese dulce aroma del deseo que emanaba de ellos… tan toxico y masculino.

Se entregan al amor y lo consuman por entero, aunque no podían agotarlo, sus deseos eran cada vez más imprudentes. El fuego de ellos no era algo que pudiera apagarse, sus pasiones eran mas intensar que un infernal incendio forestal, y aunque en el enlace de sus cuerpos lograban ahogarlo, las brasas calientes siempre estaban listas para arder apenas se les daba oxígeno.

…Ellos no tenían sexo ni tampoco hacían el amor… ellos se conectaban de un modo diferente, porque su unión va más allá del físico y de los sentimientos. Eran sus almas lo que se unían en este momento, aquellas almas que se reconocían una vez más, aquellas almas que se pertenecían desde una eternidad. En este acto carnal se transmitían sus sentimientos inmortales, aquellos sentimientos que perduran en lo eterno, aquel amor que traspasa todas las barreras del tiempo.

… … …

Al día siguiente, ambos ya se encontraban listos en sus habitaciones cuando Owen llamó al más joven diciéndole que se encontraban esperándolo afuera del hotel. El matrimonio Campbell los llevó hasta el aeropuerto en donde se encontraban sus amigos y familiares esperando por ellos. Estaban por irse dos semanas y al volver ninguno de ellos se encontrarían ya allí, asique fueron todos a despedirse hasta la siguiente vez en que lograran volver a verse.

Morinaga se acercó a Souichi y besándolo le dijo -¿estás listo para irnos? -

-¿Y no me dirás a donde piensas secuestrarme?-

Estaba por responderle cuando vio acercarse a su hermano con Souiji, cada uno con una mochila de viajero completamente cargadas con todo lo necesario -nos iremos de viaje a muchos lados sempai-

Souichi solo miro aquellas mochilas sorprendido _"¿a dónde me hará ir este sujeto?"_ esto ya le estaba asustando, no saber a dónde iría lo estaba poniendo nervioso, asique agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa le amenazo -más te vale que me digas de una buena vez a donde me llevarás o te juro que hoy enviudo maldito idiota-

Morinaga ya no quería permitirle en este momento su desatino, asique con un poco de fuerzas agarró sus dos manos entre las suyas y besándole su frente le dijo sonriéndole -haremos un turismo por Latinoamérica Souichi, serán dos semanas de excursiones, algunas noches nos quedaremos en un hotel y algunas otras haremos campamento, por eso aquí llevo una tienda de campaña-.

-¿Por Latinoamérica? ¿Qué diablos paso con tu cerebro idiota? ¿Qué no sabes lo costoso que será eso? -

-No tienes que preocuparte, ya está todo arreglado, es mi regalo para nosotros, será nuestra luna de miel-

Souichi no sabía que responder, sabía que tendrían un viaje, pero Morinaga lo mantuvo en completo secreto durante ese tiempo, lo que lo dejó completamente sorprendido porque cuando estaba feliz se le dificultaba mucho no decir las cosas. No hizo ninguna escena más, que caso tenía hacerse el rudo en un momento asi, dirigiéndose a su padre tomo la mochila entre sus manos. Se despidieron de todos, prometiendo volver a verse pronto.

Morinaga viéndolo con dulzura mientras le dirigía una suave sonrisa asió su mano izquierda enlazando sus dedos y juntos se dirigieron a tomar el vuelo, dando inicio a su nueva aventura que escribirían juntos en las páginas del libro de su vida…

.

.

.

.

Ellos se aman desde mucho tiempo antes de conocerse… porque este amor que se profesan no proviene de éste presente… sino que sus almas se habían enlazado en el tiempo, hasta el momento de volver a nacer, ocultando este sentimiento tras sus ojos, hasta que se hallaron nuevamente.

Porque el amor de ellos es tan grande que, aunque en algún momento de la historia tuvo un inicio, más este no tiene un final, porque incluso la eternidad misma no seria suficiente para que los dos puedan demostrarse sus sentimientos…

… Ellos estarían amándose constantemente para siempre…

… Este no es el final de su historia… es solo un tramo más de ella…


End file.
